black roses, the black parade
by danii shadow
Summary: -un ritual satánico será llevado a cabo, intentar salvarlo antes de que suceda es la única opción..el tiempo corre- segunda parte de black roses
1. el último Dark de la Dimensión Death

**Holaaa aqui estoy de nuevo con esta continuación de la historia anterior: Black Roses, the Black Parade. Me basé en la canción de my chemical romance "welcome to the black parade" espero que les guste ^^ lean y comenten.**

Capitulo 1: el último Dark de la dimensión Death

Tras despedirme de mis amigos entré en el portal que conducía a la dimensión Death, donde supusimos que Eggman envió a Shadow. Entré solo mirando en el portal que se cerraba lentamente tras nosotros, Chispa haló de mi camisa.

-¿eh? ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté, él y Sonic tenían la vista fija en algo así que alcé la cabeza y contemplé el paisaje endemoniado en el que nos encontrábamos, había mucha muerte a nuestro alrededor, cabezas colgando de los árboles, cráneos esparcidos por el suelo, cuerpos a medio comer y otros en descomposición, teníamos algo delante que parecía ser un lago solo que en lugar de tener agua….tenía sangre.

-hagamos algo… yo buscaré a Shadow por mi cuenta, ya que no puedo correr teniéndolos ambos… ¿les parece bien?- yo asentí, él me hizo un guiño y echo la carrera.

-Amy…tengo miedo…- gimió Chispa aferrándose asustado a mi pierna, me agaché y acaricié su cabeza, tratando de ocultar el miedo que también poseía pero en ese momento la que tenía que proteger era yo así que no debía dejar que mi temor me ganara.

-tranquilo… no pasa nada…- me levanté –tenemos que buscar a Shadow...- entramos en un bosque oscuro, era aterrador cuanto silencio había, lo único que se podía escuchar eran mis pisadas sobre las hojas marchitas del suelo además de mi propia respiración todo era absoluto silencio.

Giré mi cabeza rápidamente hacia atrás pues escuché unos pasos que se aproximaban, Chispa notó la expresión de suspenso en mi rostro.

-¿pasa algo, Amy?- preguntó Chispa yo no dije nada más, tomé su brazo y comencé a correr, los pasos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, nos estaban siguiendo…

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas cuando pude divisar un agujero lleno de luz entre la maleza, puede que aquello pudiera ser la salida. Cuando huimos del bosque vimos que aquello era un acantilado con un árbol sin hojas y con un cuervo negro justo en el borde, ese árbol era el centro de una niebla aterradora que se reunía en torno a él y descendía con parsimonia hacia el acantilado. La luna era blanca estaba cubierta por nubes grises y negras e iluminaba un clima espectral. Volví la mirada hacia el bosque y dos ojos rojos se acercaban por medio de él, Chispa y yo retrocedimos lentamente.

Aquellos ojos se volvieron cuatro luego seis, se dividían cada 2 segundos hasta crear millones de ojos rojos los cuales tenían clavada la mirada sobre nosotros. Retrocedí un paso más atrás y unas piedras se resquebrajaron a nuestros pies pues habíamos llegado al borde del precipicio y no podíamos dar más pasos, ni para atrás…ni para adelante…

Esos seres salieron de la sombra dejando ver un ejército de demonios algunos de ellos con cabezas sin carne, al parecer se devoraban entre ellos y lo más aterrador era que eso aún los mantenía con vida, lo que insinuaba que eran difíciles de erradicar. Poseían largos brazos que recorrían todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo y al final de ellos no se encontraban manos si no agujas afiladas listas para atravesarnos. Se podía leer en sus rostros que querían asesinarnos.

Me hallaba entre la espada y la pared, la única solución que se me ocurría en ese momento era saltar al acantilado y esperar que sucediera algo que nos salvara, pero de pronto todos los demonios voltearon mientras por una ráfaga gris volaba sobre ellos y cortaba sus cabezas, brazos y piernas al azar, aquella ráfaga pertenecía a un cuerpo que se movía tan rápido que lo hacía borroso y difícil de identificar como algo vivo.

Cuando todos y cada unos de los demonios cayeron al suelo bañados en su propia sangre, lo que al parecer nos había salvado se detuvo y se hizo presente, tal ráfaga era la figura de un erizo negro.

-¿Shadow?…- pregunté sin esperanza, sabía perfectamente que ese erizo no era Shadow, era igual a él solo que sus líneas en el pelo eran grises y sus ojos eran verdes, sus brillantes ojos eran atrapantes pero denotaba ira y dolor contenida en ellos ocultadas por una expresión calmada y serena. Tranquilamente se acercó a nosotros y se detuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para comenzar a hablar.

-mi nombre es Mephiles… ustedes…no son de aquí…- me señaló con la mirada.

-p-pues…no…- respondí a medias

-¿Quiénes son? Contesten rápido- dijo frío y con prepotencia.

-y-yo me llamo Amy, él es Chispa- sin decir una palabra posó sus ojos sobre él, Chispa se asustó y se escondió tras de mí. Me volvió a mirar.

-si no son de aquí ¿Qué quieren?-

-bueno…verás…nosotros no somos de esta dimensión… estamos aquí porque buscamos a un erizo llamado Shadow que fue enviado aquí….es…igual a ti…solo que con esas líneas rojas y ojos rojos también- dije señalando sus líneas en el pelo, el miró hacia arriba en su cabeza y sin importarle mucho el asunto devolvió sus ojos verdes hacia mi rostro, se acercó lentamente hacia mi cuerpo tanto que pude sentir su fría respiración.

-¿tienes….miedo?...- esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

-y-yo…- no pude decir nada, tomó mi brazo suavemente.

-estas temblando…tienes miedo de algo….¿quizá de mí?….- se estaba riendo de mi en voz baja, pero podía oírlo…era una risa burlona, al parecer disfrutaba el darme miedo.

-¿crees…que podrías ayudarnos a buscarlo?- borró su sonrisa y volvió a su sitio.

-ese tal…Shadow… ¿tampoco es de aquí cierto?-

-no... Es de la misma dimensión que nosotros, pero fue enviado aquí por un tipo llamado Eggman que no para de molestar con sus estúpidos robots y gracias a él ahora tenemos que buscar a Shadow-

-Eggman…ya veo…vaya nombre más ridículo…- dijo cerrando sus ojos tranquilamente.

-entonces… ¿crees que puedas ayudarnos?- insistí

-… vengan conmigo…- lo seguimos a través del bosque por el que llegamos a ese acantilado.

Chispa y yo caminábamos detrás de él, de pronto se detuvo lo que hizo que chocáramos.

-¿Por qué te..?- pregunté sobándome el golpe.

-es aquí- interrumpió con frialdad. Miré de un lado a otro y lo único que se veían era árboles.

-aquí no hay nada- comentó Chispa.

-solo lo parece…. En esta dimensión todo está escondido…- señaló hacia arriba, entre las hojas de los árboles pudimos notar como poco a poco se disipaba una nube dejando ver un cúmulo de piedras formando una gran isla suspendida en el aire.

Tomó mi mano suavemente y yo tomé la de Chispa.

-Dark control…- dijo en un suspiro, como si hace tiempo no dijera eso y le trajera recuerdos dolorosos…

Al teletransportarnos el mundo pareció detenerse por un instante volviendo todo borroso, pero cuando llegamos todo volvió a la normalidad. Me quedé en shock por un rato, Mephiles se adelantó…. Caminaba a paso lento…. Viendo con tristeza los escombros del frío suelo… había cráneos y mucha destrucción a nuestro paso… pude ver en el rostro de Mephiles que algo pasaba… su rostro denotaba añoranza por un futuro perdido… un pasado destrozado…

Me acerqué a él y tomé su hombro

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- pregunté

-está…. Era la aldea de las sombras…. Aquí crecí…- miró hacia el suelo – toda mi especie vivía aquí… ocultada de los males que nos acechaban…. Pero una noche… un ser oscuro invadió nuestro territorio…era muy poderoso.. y yo no pude hacer nada para impedirlo… yo tenía mucho poder… todos lo sabían desde que nací pero.. no quisieron arriesgar mi vida… ¡yo sabía que podía detener la destrucción de la aldea!...- apretó el puño con desesperación.

-ahora soy la única sombra que queda en toda la dimensión Death, en cuanto yo muera… mi raza se extinguirá-

Luego de pensar un rato… tuve una idea

-yo conozco a alguien que podría solucionar tu problema… y traer de nuevo a la gente que pereció aquí-

-¿e-en serio?...- preguntó, pude ver como sus ojos brillaban.

-si eso te haría feliz de nuev…- Mephiles me abrazó, fue un abrazo tan cálido, se notaba que hace tiempo que no sentía uno…

-…sería lo único que devolvería la calidez a mi corazón…- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Amy, ¿recuerdas que estábamos buscando a Shadow?- interrumpió Chispa

-¡qué manía la tuya la de arruinar momentos emotivos! ¡coño!- le grité

-mmm... tiene razón, me dejé llevar, me disculpo- se arrodilló e hizo un ademán.

-eh...n-no te disculpes... no pasa nada- me puse nerviosa de que me trataran con tanto respeto como para disculpárseme así. Me daba risa pensar el hecho de que Shadow no lo haría jamás, se disculparía de una forma desdeñosa y terca, pero bueno, así es él.

-vengan- Chispa y yo caminamos junto a él.

Llegamos hasta una gran puerta bellamente adornada con talladuras de piedra la cual era la entrada de un templo realmente gigante.

-¿cómo entraremos?- pregunté.

-se abre desde dentro, déjenme a mí- dijo Mephiles, transformó su cuerpo en una sombra sagaz que entró rápidamente bajo la puerta. Luego de unos segundos la puerta comenzó a rechinar. Chispa y yo retrocedimos lentamente, la puerta se abrió cada vez más rápido hasta dejarnos el paso libre. Mephiles apareció tras ella.

-vaya, eres fuerte- le admiré

-gracias. Ahora sí, entren- caminamos por los pasillos oscuros y llenos de telarañas. Chispa estaba aferrado asustado a mi pierna.

-_tranquilo- _le susurré, en ese momento vi a una sombra correr fugazmente de una columna a otra huyendo de la luz de luna difuminada de una de las ventanas.

-¿qué fue eso?- Mephiles volteó rápidamente, pudo captar otra sombra que corría por el otro lado.

-¡maldita sea!-

-¡¿qué sucede?- pregunté alarmada.

-hicieron sus nidos en el templo y ahora están por todas partes.

-pero... yo no veo nada- dijo Chispa.

-quizá necesites... un poco más de luz- en su mano se iluminó una bola blanca de magia, la dirigió hasta el techo dejando ver las criaturas negras que nos observaban con sus ojos rojos, eran una especie de aves pero sin plumas y un pico demasiado largo como para ser normal además tenían brazos, alas en su espalda y tenían piernas largas y afiladas en las garras.

-¡YY-YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!- chillaron las criaturas mientras se abalanzaban todas hacia nosotras, eran miles que se lanzaban desde los techos alargados del templo apuntándonos con su pico para clavárnoslos.

-si no los destruimos a tiempo nuestros contadores comenzarán a correr- dijo Mephiles a la vez que golpeaba a esas aves con bolas de magia y zarpazos.

-ten, Amy, protégete- Chispa se transformó en un escudo circular.

-¡¿contadores? ¡¿a qué te refieres?- le grité mientras intentaba alejar las mortales garras de las criaturas de mí.

-¡todos tenemos un contador interno que comienza a correr cuando nuestra muerte se acerca! ¡AAAGGHH!- gritó mientras seguía derribando criaturas.

Con toda mi fuerza empujé a uno de ellos que intentaba quitarme el escudo, vi hacia la izquierda y encontré un interruptor el cual conectaba y cable largo hasta el techo del templo, supe de inmediato que tenía que hacer.

-(si logro llegar hasta ese interruptor me habré salvado)- miré de nuevo a la derecha y noté que las criaturas estaban distraídos con Mephiles. Corrí hasta el interruptor pero un ave de esos me haló con un brazo y me lanzó al suelo.

Chispa se transformó e intentó quitármelo de encima.

-¡chispa déjalo! ¡Es demasiado fuerte para ti! ¡Anda, ve y hala el interruptor de allá!- le grité.

-¡¿para qué?-

-¡solo hazlo!- por tantos rasguños a Chispa le era un poco difícil andar.

-¡apresurateeee!- le grité de dolor pues el ave había colocado mi brazo entre sus fauces y lo estaba apretando.

Chispa logró llegar y con un poco de esfuerzo subió la palanca y el techo comenzó a correrse, como el de la casa de Tails.

-¡YY-YYEEEEE YE YEEE YEEE yeeyeeee ye YEEE yee!- gritaron todos esos monstruos, la que me estaba atrapando me soltó y huyó con el resto de las demás que intentaban escapar de la luz.

-bien hecho ¿cómo sabían que ellas le tenían miedo a la luz?- nos felicitó Mephiles.

-cuando les apuntaste con la bola de luz fue que se alteraron, ya que al principio no estaban haciendo nada- le dije orgullosa.

-mm.. ya veo, eres muy inteligente para ser una chiquilla ingenua- dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando.

-¡gracias!.. ¡!E-EY!-

-jaja era una broma, ahora ven, no tenemos tiempo que perder- me tomó del hombro y continuamos caminando.

Lo miré y no lo notó, estaba callado y concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-oye.. Mephiles...-

-¿mm?-

-si tu pueblo ya no está... ¿qué haces? Es decir ¿a que te dedicas? ¿Siempre estás solo?- pregunté.

- pues sí, siempre estoy solo.. lo único que he visto hasta ahora en este maldito mundo es puras criaturas malévolas..-

-aunque... estar solo todo el tiempo tiene sus ventajas, no tienes tiempo de preocuparte de nadie más que de ti mismo, nadie te molesta, no tienes nadie que te importe y que te ate a ella con sentimientos..-

-sí...supongo que sí... aunque... eso que dices..-

-¿qué cosa?-

-estar atado a una persona por algún sentimiento... eso no debe ser una desventaja... quisiera volver a sentir el calor de alguien que te quiere... si no tengo nada importante por lo que vivir deber al menos haber ALGUIEN por quien vivir-

Lo miré con inexpresividad, es de esos momentos en los que tienes algo que ignorabas hasta que te das cuenta que para otra persona eso resulta su anhelo, terminas sin saber que decir.

-lo lamento.. No sé que me pasa.. Yo no me comporto así normalmente- dice mientras se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

-¿cómo lo sabes si siempre estás solo?- le pregunté las palabras se quedaron en su boca y no respondió, solo volvió la mirada hacia el camino.

Una luz emergía desde el final del pasillo conforme avanzábamos. Cuando llegamos Chispa y yo notamos que solo era la luz de la luna penetrando por una ventana. Mephiles se asomó.

-no creo que desde aquí puedas localizar a Shadow- dijo Chispa.

-es una habilidad que tenemos las sombras, tan solo necesitamos ver nuestro mundo desde esta altura para poder sentir la presencia de un ser que no proviene de la dimensión Death- cerró sus ojos y se concentró.

-siento algo...-

-¿qué sientes?- pregunté.

-esta persona es... muy alegre y no depende de nadie para poder vivir a su ritmo... ¿es el que buscas?-

-agg mierda, ese es Sonic-

-¿Sonic?- preguntó Mephiles abriendo los ojos.

-sí, inicialmente venía con nosotros pero tomamos caminos separados para buscar a Shadow- respondí decepcionada -¿no ves a nadie más?-

-no, es todo lo que hay-

-#suspiro# ya veo... ven Chispa, reunámonos con Sonic para poder volver con Tails y que nos lleve a la dimensión Black-

-¿los llevo hasta ese Sonic? Puedo usar mi Dark Control-

-sería muy útil, gracias- dijo Chispa. Mephiles cogió mi mano y la de Chispa.

-¡Dark Control!- dijo y nos teletransportamos.

-¡aahhhhh! #chillido de niña#- se asustó Sonic cuando aparecimos frente a él.

-... w-wtf..- dije.

-vaya compañero suyo ¿es gay?- dijo Mephiles.

-¡¿q-qué? ¡perrrrdoneme señor pero yo soy homosexual! ¡Hágame el favor de respetar!-

-_ejem ejem... Sonic... homosexual es gay...¬¬ -_ le aclaró Chispa.

-ah-ah... (Knuckles te voy a matar_)- _piensa Sonic -en fin, ¿encontraron a Shadow?-

-huy si ¡mira mira! Lo tengo aquí en el bolsillo, pendejo- le dije.

-aaayyy ¿pero y ese humor de perros?-

-perdoname... es que estoy triste, Shadow no está en esta Dimensión-

-hum... que malas noticias..-

-me conectaré con Tails- dije, encendí el aparato ese que me dio Tails y lo encendí.

-hola ¿cómo está todo?- preguntó Tails

-Shadow no está en esta Dimensión- respondió Sonic

-#suspiro# esto está mal- respondió -oye... ¿Quién es él?-

-ah ¿él? Él es Mephiles, the Dark. Por cierto, quiero que me lo ayudes en algo..- sonreí mientras lo miraba, él me sonrió agradecido.

-por supuesto, ven y dime que es lo que necesitas- Tails sonrió extendiendo la mano hacia él. Mephiles me miró sin saber que hacer, sonreí y moví la cabeza insinuando que era momento de ir. Antes de entrar me dijo:

-gracias Amy, te lo pagaré de alguna manera ya verás- dijo, luego me besó en la mejilla, me sonrojé pero estaba feliz de ayudarlo. Entró en el portal junto con Tails.

-les abriré el portal a la Dimensión Black, estén listos- disparó un rayo y el portal se abrió.

-avísame si encuentran algo ¿si?- asentí.

#Entraron en el portal pero Amy no notó la sangre gris que corría por la herida de su pierna, envenenando la sangre limpia de todo su cuerpo lentamente#

**Perdón por tardarme tanto ^^ es que bueno... la flojera.. y sí, en este fanfic Mephiles tiene boca u.u**


	2. Fallen Star

**GELOUUUU ^^ jejeje estoy de más de feliz encontré un gatito en un centro comercial y mis padres me dejaron llevármelo, a mi me pareció que estaba perdido no sé si pertenecía a alguien si es así ¡se jodió ahora es mío! XD en fin aquí les traigo otro cap.**

Capitulo 2: Fallen Star

La dimensión Black no era muy diferente que la dimensión Death sin embargo aparte de oscuro y tenebroso el ambiente parecía pintado con sangre, e incluso olía así. Ahí raros eran los árboles con hojas todos parecían muertos o quemados. Algunas de las ramas se enrollaban de una manera sobrenatural y perturbadora mientras que dejaban otras afiladas y puntiagudas. El clima era de tormenta pero extraña... las nubes, rojas y grises, se unían unas a otras hasta crear una gran masa estelar dirigiéndose hasta un punto fijo.

-Amy, esta Dimensión es mucho peor que la otra, me causa escalofríos- dijo Chispa.

-pero supongo que aquí está Shadow, eso ya es algo que me calma un poco- dije contemplando el ambiente satánico.

-sin embargo tenemos tiempo perdido y no debemos perder más- comentó Sonic con seriedad.

-tienes razón, caminemos- dije siguiéndole la corriente, rara vez está serio y no quisiera alborotarlo ya que es algo muy fácil refiriéndonos a Sonic quien es como un niño.

-Ey Sonic ¿porqué no te vas a buscar por tu cuenta?- le preguntó Chispa. Miré a Sonic, también me entro la curiosidad.

-pues porque... si no dejo sola a Amy no tendrá que conocer a otro chico que le este besando la mejilla ¬¬ -

-aggg ya deja la ridiculez- le dije apartando la mirada con ironía.

-ay no sé, cuando te violen no me vengas llorando-

-¡¿q-qué? Bien, ahora estas siendo estúpido-

-Amy, calma calma, tú sabes cómo es él- me tranquilizó Chispa

-sí, es muy imaginativo...-

-humpff- gruñó Sonic dejando de lado el tema

Caminábamos en silencio cuando escuché un leve sonido.

-¿oyeron eso?- les pregunté. Ambos voltearon

-¿qué cosa?- preguntó Sonic.

-no se... vino.. de aquí- respondí señalando un arbusto. Entonces me acerqué.

-_¡pst!-_

-¡uy!- brinqué y me volví a acercar.

_-¡pst¡ ven aquí-_ dijo el arbusto.

-¿qué es Amy?- preguntó Chispa.

-creo que el arbusto me llama..-

-_no seas tonta, soy yo quién te habla-_ dijo un rostro que se asomó de entre las hojas del arbusto.

-¿eh? ¿Quién eres tú?- se acercó Chispa. Del arbusto brincó una criatura de aspecto simpático, parecía un gato pequeño pero su cuerpo era negro con unas cuantas frangas rojas y con cuernos, aunque tenía unos lindos y tiernos ojos violeta.

-¡hola! Me llamo Horn, gusto en conoceros- dijo sonriendo.

-igualmente, eres muy tierno- le dije acariciando su cabeza.

-¡gracias! ¡Y tú eres muy linda!-

-awww que adorableeeee, ¿sabes? Te pareces a Tails-

-¿quién es Tails?- preguntó.

-un zorrito que conocemos, es muy adorable a pesar de que es un mecánico de 14 años, te pones como él cuando busca mi atención-

-ah, gracias, supongo... en fin quería decirles que no se acercaran mucho allá- señaló hacia el frente, por donde íbamos caminando.

-¿porqué? ¿Qué hay allá?- preguntó Sonic.

-allí vive la tribu Black, si van de seguro no tendrá piedad con ustedes-

-¿tribu Black? Oigan, ¿y si Shadow lo tienen prisionero allí?- preguntó Chispa.

-tienes razón, puede que lo hayan capturado, Horn ¿crees que no puedas llevar hasta allá sin que nos descubran?- le pedí, Horn se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensando y finalmente dijo:

-supongo que podría..-

-¡graciaaaas!- lo cargué y lo abracé.

-jeje, de nada, es bueno ayudar a alguien- saltó de nuevo al suelo -oigan, díganme, ustedes no son de aquí ¿verdad?-

-no, somos de otra dimensión pero vinimos aquí para buscar a un erizo negro llamado Shadow que fue enviado aquí por un científico con forma de huevo llamado Eggman- respondió Sonic.

-ah.. ya veo... se me hacía extraño pues en este mundo todos saben de la despiadada tribu Black-

-¿por qué dices que es tan despiadada?- le pregunté mientras continuábamos caminando.

-pues.. para comenzar tienen rituales muy sangrientos, como el ritual de "bloody moon"-

-¿en que consiste ese?- pregunta Chispa.

-bueno dicen que hace años y años atrás una hermosa luna blanca protegía a la dimensión Black de las garras de la oscuridad, esa luna tenía un hijo, era una estrella negra y brillaba con el resplandor de su madre. Una noche esa estrella se cayó del cielo y vino a parar a la tierra, del golpe la estrella murió la luna estaba tan triste que cambió su color al color de la sangre. Ahora cada mil años esa estrella reencarna para ser sacrificado y poder volver con su madre. El aspecto de aquella estrella se describe como un erizo negro cuyas púas pintadas en rojo escarlata señalan al firmamento y el mechón que ocupa su pecho cubre el agujero que tiene faltante de corazón por la separación con su madre.

Cuando la criatura alcanza la edad de quince años es llevado hasta el altar que se encuentra en el centro del pueblo Black y es ofrecido a la luna roja para que esta se lleve su alma y disfrute de la compañía de su hijo por otro milenio-

-entonces... ¡Shadow! ¡Todos pensarán que él es la nueva reencarnación de la estrella negra!- dije alarmada -Horn ¡¿qué día se da el sacrificio?-

-pues el mismo día en el que la estrella cayó el cual es... el último día del mes de octubre: el 31-

-pero.. ¡Si hoy es 26 de octubre! ¡Tenemos solo 5 días para llevárnoslo! ¡No tendremos tiempo de que recupere su memoria!- dijo Sonic.

-veo que tienen un grave problema... díganme si puedo ayudarlos en algo, estaré encantado- dijo Horn.

-gracias, será bueno tener a alguien que sepa de esto de nuestro lado...¡aahh!- Horn de pronto me haló del brazo y me metió de nuevo a otro arbusto.

_-¿qué pasa?-_ dijo Sonic halando del brazo a Chispa y metiéndose ambos también.

-_ahí está, el pueblo..-_ susurró mirando fijamente.

-Fallen entiendo que quieras salir a pasear pero.. ¿de noche?- le decía una especie de perro que venía caminado junto con Shadow.

-_¡Shadow!-_exclamó Sonic.

-¡¿Dónde?- salté y por error pisé un insecto el cual me picó.

-¡ahh!- grité y sin querer me caí y me salí del arbusto, volví la mirada hacia delante y... ahí estaba Shadow.

-pero es que de noche me gusta más, es más tranqui...- dijo Shadow al momento en el que volteó y me miró, se quedó embelesado mirándome por un rato.

-¿hooola? tierra llamando a Fallen ¿qué tienes?- le preguntó el perro pasando su mano frente a los ojos de Shadow.

-¿eh? Ah... n-nada... perdón ¿qué decías?- se estremeció volviendo en sí y continuó caminando pero sin que el perro lo notara, seguía viéndome mientras desaparecía entre algunas casas.

Me quedé tirada en el piso en shock, Shadow pasó frente a mí y no podía hacer nada...

-ese ¿es el Shadow qué buscan?- preguntó Horn.

-s-sí..- balbucee todavía sintiéndome extraña.

-pues... ese es la reencarnación de la estrella negra..- sentenció.

-y ahora ¿qué haremos, Amy?- preguntó Chispa.

-ir a buscarlo, es lo único que podemos hacer ahora- dije mientras me levantaba e iba tras él.

-¡Amy! ¡No! ¡Te encontrarán!- dijo Horn saliéndose del arbusto.

Corrí y corrí hasta que ví a Shadow de espaldas caminando junto con aquel perro de antes. Me detuve y sonreí aliviada.

_-Shadow..._eh.. ¡EH!- alguien me agarró del brazo y me llevó, cuando miré hacia arriba noté que era un guardia, policía o lo que fuera.

-¿q-que quieres? ¡¿A dónde me llevas?- dije pataleando

-eres una intrusa, tú no perteneces aquí. Ahora te encerraremos hasta que se decida que hacer contigo, de cualquier forma no te hagas muchas ilusiones- luego de esto me tapó la boca para que dejara de gritar y no volvió a decir nada más.

-¡m-mmm!- me lanzó a una especie de cárcel dentro de una cueva, cerró los barrotes y se fue.

Luego de un rato intentando desatar el nudo del pañuelo que tapaba mi boca al fin me solté.

-¡ayuda! ¡ayudaaaa! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!- grité, de pronto unas sombras junto con el sonido de pasos se acercaban hacia mí.

Frente a mi jaula pasó el guardia y... Shadow. Miró casualmente hacia mi jaula y se detuvo sin dejar de mirarme.

-soltadla- dijo.

-pero... señor, es una intrusa- excusó el guardia.

-¡soltadla ahora!- le ordenó, el guardia se quedó en blanco y se dispuso a cumplir sus órdenes. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la jaula. El guardia se fue y Shadow y yo quedamos solos. No podía levantarme, estaba demasiado asustada.

-vamos, levántate, ven conmigo... no te haré nada- dijo con voz suave. Me levanté y corrí hasta sus brazos, el me aguantó y acarició mi cabeza.

-¿por qué lloras?..- dijo

-#snif# estoy muy feliz... de haberte encontrado, Shadow...- le dije entre lágrimas y sollozos.

-¿Shadow? Perdóname... debes haberme confundido con otro, mi nombre es Fallen- dijo con una sonrisa humilde en su rostro. No sabía que decir, realmente había perdido su memoria, ahora cree que es otra persona, que realmente nació aquí y no recuerda nada de lo que pasó.

-c-creo.. que sí...- dije.. por el momento debía seguirle la corriente.

-pobrecita... estas temblando ¿tienes frío?- lo miré a los ojos.

-ya veo, ven conmigo, te daré un refugio- me cargo en su espalda y caminamos por el pueblo al parecer me llevaría a su casa. Me recordó tanto aquella noche en la que rompió mi tacón y me cargo en su espalda. Recosté mi cabeza sobre él.

-eres muy linda ¿sabes?- me dijo y me sonrojé.

-g-gracias... -dije. Rió para sí mismo.

-me eres muy familiar... siento que ya te conocía..- me dijo. No podía decir nada sin embargo me alegraba que tuviera al menos una manchita de recuerdo en la memoria, eso ya era algo.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo me bajó de su espalda.

-aquí es, esta es mi casa- dijo. Era una casa bonita, no era muy extravagante, más bien pasaba desapercibida.

-ven pasa- dijo sonriéndome, abrió la puerta y yo pasé.

-solo tengo una habitación así que tendrás que dormir conmigo ¿está bien?- yo asentí. El me llevó hasta su habitación y me senté en su cama. De pronto me miro sorprendido.

-¿q-que pasa?-

-tienes una herida en la pierna... y está sangrando- miré hacia mi pierna y noté que era la herida que me hizo una de las aves en la dimensión Death.

-mm.. sí..- dije. Seguía triste por Shadow, si no recuperaba su memoria a tiempo lo perdería.

-te traeré alcohol y unas vendas, quédate aquí ¿sí?- en cuanto salió de la habitación escuché que me llamaban por la ventana.

-Amyyyy ¡Amyyy!- miré por la ventana y ahí estaba Sonic, Chispa y Horn. -Amy rápido, te sacaremos de allí- dijo Chispa.

-¡no! Esta es la casa de Shadow-

-¡ah! ¿Y qué haces allí?- preguntó Horn.

-unos guardias me atraparon y me llevaron a un calabozo, y Shadow me sacó y me trajo hasta acá, ahora váyanse que ya viene- les dije al escuchar unas pisadas que se acercaban hacia la habitación.

-ok, sigue con lo tuyo pero recuerda: tienes que decirle- dijo Sonic.

-no te preocupes, ahora váyanse- abrió la puerta y me senté rápidamente en la cama como si nada.

- dame tu pierna por favor- dijo arrodillándose. Me sorprendió lo amable que era.

-bien, esto dolerá un poco..- puso el algodón con alcohol sobre mi herida.

-¿te duele?- negué con la cabeza, tanto él como yo estábamos sorprendidos.

-qué extraño, bueno no importa mejor así- tomó la venda y me la enrollo en la pierna en la zona de la herida.

-listo, ¿tienes hambre?-

-n-no gracias-

#gruuum#

-jeje pues tu estómago dice otra cosa- sonrió, trajo de comer y comenzamos a meternos bocados en la boca. El me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo me era difícil saber en qué estaba pensando.

-(vamos Amy, díselo ahora, tienes que hacerlo)- pensé. Cuando estaba a punto de soltar las palabras el habló:

-no me has dicho tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamas, hermosa?-

-Amy... ese es mi nombre, y.. el tuyo es Fallen ¿cierto?-

-así es, soy la estrella caída ¿conoces la historia verdad?- asentí.

-por eso me llamo Fallen Star, pero todos me llaman Fallen- dijo llevándose un trozo de comida a la boca con una elegancia que se me hacía extraño ver en él.

-así que... tendrás que morir en 5 días...- le dije, un nudo se me formó en el corazón.

-sip- asintió sin dolor alguno.

-yyy.. ¿no estás triste?-

-no, he hecho esto durante milenios, solo que no me acuerdo. Pero sin embargo para eso nací, para morir y que mi madre la luna me recibiera junto a ella en el cielo-

-y, toda la gente que conociste y que te quiso durante toda tu vida ¿no la extrañarás? ¿No te duele alejarte de ella?-

-por supuesto, me duele. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Es mi destino-

-¿no has pensado en huir y vivir toda tu vida junto a alguien que ames?-

-claro, muchas veces, pero llegué a la conclusión de que sería un acto cobarde y egoísta por mi parte así que decidí que eso haré y es mi deber hacerlo para que mi pueblo esté en paz por otro milenio hasta que vuelva a reencarnar y tenga que volver a morir. No sé cuándo acabará todo y podré reunirme finalmente con mi madre y quedarme con ella para siempre-

-hum... Shadow..-

-¿porqué sigues llamándome Shadow? Te dije que mi nombre es Fallen-

-no... tu nombre real es Shadow y tú no eres de esta dimensión..-

-¿qué?-

-sí, pensarás que estoy loca pero la razón por la que te parezco familiar es porque lo soy, Shadow yo soy Amy tu novia, ¿no me recuerdas?-

Se quedó pensando un rato.

-yo no creo que estés loca quizá sea verdad o quizá solo me estés confundiendo con alguien, pero nací y he vivido toda mi vida en este pueblo..-

-lo que sucede es que Eggman, la persona que te envió hasta esta dimensión, hizo modificar tus recuerdos para que jamás pudieras volver a la dimensión real a la que perteneces. Pero yo vine a salvarte, vine a traerte a casa de nuevo, conmigo y con tus amigos (qué sin embargo nunca consideraste amigos ¬¬)-

-entonces, ¿yo soy tu novio dices?-

-aja ¿ya recuerdas algo?-

-no pero... desde que te ví salir de ese arbusto sentí que te amaba mucho...- se sonrojó -¿eso querrá decir algo?-

-pues sí, al menos ahora recuerdas que me querías mucho ¿no?-

-y aún te quiero..- dijo tomando mis manos. Sonreí.

-pero no te acuerdas de nada mas ¿verdad?- negó con la cabeza.

-#suspiro# bueno tengo tan solo 5 días para hacerte recordar. Espero que baste-

-¡¿ya le dijiste?- se asomó Sonic por la ventana de pronto.

-AAAHHH-

#pow# del susto le lancé un zapato.

-ah perdón perdón perdón pero... ¿cómo te vas a aparecer así de pronto?- le dije asomándome.

-¿y este? ¿Es amigo tuyo?- preguntó Shadow.

- Es Sonic ¿lo recuerdas?-

-sí, un poco pero si es mi amigo ¿por qué me vienen a la cabeza sentimientos de odio?-

-jajaja- se rió Sonic irónicamente -hola Shadow ¬¬...-

-hola... tú..- le dijo Shadow con un poco de indiferencia.

-por lo menos ya se llevan como siempre ^^- dijo Chispa asomándose también.

-esto... tu eres... Chispa ¿no?-

-¡ahhhh! ¡Ya empiezas a recordaaar!- dije saltando feliz sobre él. Me sonrió -esto va muy bien si sigues así tu memoria volverá antes del día del sacrificio-

-todavía no me creo mucho esto pero bueno... el tiempo me dirá, si logro recordar entonces ustedes tienen razón-

-oye ya es hora de dormir ¿no?- preguntó Sonic.

-sí, tienes razón- dijo Shadow mientras caminaba hacia el interruptor y apagaba la luz -buenas noches Amy- me dijo

-ey Chispa, tu eres de mi tamaño ¿quieres venir a dormir en mi cueva?- le dijo Horn

-¡claro!-

-pero pero pero pero pero y ¡¿Dónde voy a dormir yo?- me gritó Sonic asomándose por la ventana.

-¡jodete fake! ¬¬- le dijo Shadow.

-yeeey ¡extrañaba tanto que lo trataras así!- dije abrazándolo en la cama en la que dormiríamos ambos.

-buenas noches Shadow, ¡que tengas una muy muy feliz noche, maricón!- le dijo Sonic.

-más feliz que tú sí, ¡ahora duérmete que me ladillas!- le contestó Shadow.

-¡dale dale sigue! ¡Que me dan ganas de meterte una soberana puñetada!-

-¡dale pues! ¡meteme una "puñetada" indiocumentado!-

-_aaaghhh al principio da risa pero luego molesta _¡cállense yaaaaa!- les grité.

-yo me callo si él se calla- dijo Sonic.

-entonces será por las malas- le lancé otro zapato que hizo que se cayera de la ventana.

-jaja ¡bien hecho Amy, por fin se "cayó"!-

-ñaaa ¡sí, ahora a dormir!- dije recostando la cabeza de la almohada.

-buenas noches... Amy Rose..- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Sonreí feliz de que haya recordado mi nombre completo.

**Chauuu espero les haya gustado, conforme la historia vaya avanzando pondré más escenas cómicas ¡se los prometo!**


	3. se drena la sangre gris

**Hola de nuevo ^^ me alegra que les guste la historia, intentaré hacerla cada vez mas graciosa. En fin recuerden que si tienen ideas sobre que os gustaría que saliera en este fanfic envíenme un inbox o un comentario ¿si? cuento con su imaginación.**

Capitulo 3: se drena la sangre gris

Una gran nube negra, más grande que el mismo pueblo, se levantaba y se reunía en torno al altar donde yacía dormido el cuerpo de Shadow. La nube se dirigía hasta la tierra transformada en un huracán de fuerza estelar. La luna roja estaba por llevarse el alma de quien años atrás había sido la estrella que la acompañaba, siempre a su lado, intentaría robarse un alma que no le pertenecía, la de Shadow.

Yo grité en vano, nadie quería oírme, me retenían para evitar que el sacrificio se llevara a cabo.

-SHADOW NOOOO- grité y me desperté agitada, mi corazón latía con fuerza y jadeaba sin poder evitarlo.

Ya era de día y la luz pasaba suavemente por la cortina de la ventana e iluminaba la habitación, el día aquí no era muy diferente de Miobius. Miré hacia mi derecha y las sábanas estaban cuidadosamente apartadas de un lado. Me levanté y miré por la ventana.

-(Sonic duerme plácidamente en la grama del suelo)- pensé -(pero... ¿Dónde está Shadow?)-

-¿qué fue ese grito? Ah, ya te levantaste- dijo Shadow abriendo la puerta con una espátula en la mano.

-p-pff-j-jijijajaja- traté de evitar la risa.

-¿de qué te ríes?- señalé su cuerpo, el miró y se ruborizó.

-¡e-esto no es mío, me lo prestó un amigo!- dijo mientras se quitaba rápidamente el delantal de "im a fabulous cook".

-jiji ¿"soy un cocinero fabuloso" eh? XD- dije entre carcajadas.

-¡no te rías!- dijo totalmente ruborizado.

-no lo puedo evitar, es tan gay jajaja-

-¡ok no te pases!- dijo sentándose en la cama.

-bueh, en nuestra dimensión, aún no te acuerdas, pero siempre me hacías maldades. Podría vengarme...-

-¡eeepa! ¡no se vale!..-

en eso Sonic se asomó en la ventana.

-oye escuché voces ¿ya se levant...AAHHHHH ¡OMFG UN DELANTAL DE "IM A FABULOUS COOK! ¡¿YA NO LO QUIERES? ¡DAMELO A MIIII!- gritó como niña.

-no maricón, quédatelo- dijo Shadow lanzándole el delantal a la cara haciendo que se cayera de la ventana.

-au... a ustedes les encanta empujarme ¿no?- dijo Sonic desde el suelo.

-pues sí, es divertido- dijimos Shadow y yo a la vez.

-¡me sabe madres porque YO me quedé con el delantal! ¡JA-JA!-

-como quieras Fake- luego me dirigió la palabra -ven a desayunar algo y luego te enseñaré la aldea ¿quieres?-

-claro yyy... ¿no necesitas tu delantal fabuloso? Jajaja- me burlé.

-oye oye no me provoques-

-es divertido provocarte, si te acordaras sabrías que era entretenido, aunque desesperante para mí y cómico para quienes nos veían- dije mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

-si bueno no tengo ganas de pelear...-

-¿así que te acuerdas?-

-más o menos, me viene a la mente discusiones un tanto divertidas...-

-a ver ¿de cuál te acuerdas?- le lancé una mirada acusadora.

-jeje no te gustaría saberlo-

-ggrrr bien, tienes razón, es muy temprano para ponernos a discutir ¿qué preparaste de comer?-

-chili hot dogs ¿te gustan?-

-oh no…-

#pank# #pank# #pank#

-¿quién será?- dijo Shadow dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-ay no, ay no, ay no- dije tapándome los ojos mientras Shadow giraba el pomo.

#PAMMMM# Sonic empujó la puerta con una cara bestial. Shadow cayó al piso.

-¿DONDE ESTAN MIS BEBEEES?- gritó y corrió hasta la cocina, tomó todos los chili hot dogs y se los tragó de una, luego se fue.

Shadow quedó con una cara de "wtf.. ¿qué acaba de pasar?"

-no me mires así, intenta recordar que cuando alguien tiene chili hot dogs y no le da a Sonic le entra el demonio-

-y lo peor es que nos dejó sin comida- dijo mirando tristemente el plato vacío.

-pero..- dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose -esta será una buena oportunidad para que conozcas a Mía, la cocinera del pueblo- me tomó de la mano, abrió la puerta y caminamos por el pueblo, había muchos de los habitantes levantados y trabajando.

-wow ¿aquí la gente se levanta tan temprano a trabajar?- dije asombrada.

-pues si, el que madruga Dios lo ayuda jeje, a diferencia de Miobius aquí rinde más el fruto de las cosechas si se hace a altas horas de la mañana-

-¿así que recuerdas algo sobre Miobius?-

-si, un poco...- dijo rascándose la cabeza, haciendo como si le dificultara recordar.

-eso es bueno...- se me cortaron las palabras al ver que la gente del pueblo me miraba como extrañado, y susurraban entre sí ¿qué sucede conmigo? ¿Tendré algo entre los dientes?

-¿_quién es esa que vá con Fallen Star?-_

_-¿no será la intrusa que atraparon y se llevaron al calabozo?-_

_-yo oí que la estrella se enamoró al verla y la sacó de allí para llevársela a su casa-_ susurraban los pueblerinos sin dejar de mirarme, sin embargo podía oírlos claramente.

Supongo que notaron que no soy una de ellos pues todos los integrantes de la tribu Black son negros con signos y tatuajes rojos sobre su cuerpo, parecen que nacieron así y su aspecto es muy parecido al de Shadow.

-(Sin embargo Shadow tiene un aire distinto al de la gente de esta Dimensión)- pensé mientras observaba como sonreía y saludaba amablemente a quién lo veía.

-(un aire muy propio de Miobius, definitivamente él no pertenece aquí)- sonreí aliviada.

-bien es aquí, damas primero- dijo abriéndome la puerta de la casa de Mía. Me sorprende que aquí sean todos tan amigos que dejan las puertas abiertas.

-con permisooo- entró Shadow.

-¡¿Horn? ¡¿Chispa? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dije cuando los ví sentados frente a la mapache gris y roja que al parecer era Mía, siendo alimentados por ella.

-hola- saludó Mía, moví la mano nerviosa pues no le había prestado atención.

- estos pequeñines tan lindos, los encontré caminando por ahí. ¿No son tiernos? Me los traje para alimentarlos- dijo mientras le metía otra cucharada de comida a Horn quién movía alegre los pies que colgaban de la silla.

-aja ahora yo tengo dos dudas, primero: Horn, ¿tú no les tenías miedo a la tribu Black?-

-jaja tienes razón ahí, niña. Al principio me costó cargarlo porque no dejaba de patalear y gritar que lo soltara-

-#traga# si pero luego cuando ví que era tan amable con nosotros me tranquilicé- dijo Horn mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos y felices.

-ya veo, ahora Chispa: se supone que eres un robot ¡¿cómo coño puedes estar comiendo?-

-Mía también es mecánica, pero se especializa en robots- me dijo Shadow mientras cogía una silla cerca de Mía y se sentaba junto a ella.

-¡sip! Y como me daba lástima que no supiera lo sabrosa que era la comida le puse un dispositivo que le permita comer y saborear-

-jiji tú te llavarías bien con...-

-...Tails- continuó Shadow.

-¡fantático! Recuerdas a Tails-

-sí, es un zorrito simpático pero tedioso- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-jaja a ti todo el mundo te cae mal, Shado... d-digo Fallen- balbuceé viendo que Mía me miraba como preguntándose de qué rayos hablábamos.

-cosas nuestras...- le explicó Shadow moviendo la mano de arriba abajo.

-ah, oye... escuché que vosotros dos sois tortolitoooos- nos guiñó el ojo.

-(otra Rouge más)- pensé.

-m-más o menos- ¡wow! ¿Shadow admitiendo que somos pareja? Bien, eso es nuevo en él. Bueno tengo que considerar que aquí tiene otra personalidad puesto que aquí se crió diferente, pero mientras vaya recobrando la memoria poco a poco volverá a ser el mismo Shadow de siempre.

-aaaajaja entieeendo, ¿así que los tortolitos vinieron a desayunar?-

-bueno...-

-¡les traeré algo delicioso de inmediato!- saltó sin siquiera esperar a que respondiéramos.

-¡bluuuurp! #eructo# ahhh, que deliciosa es la comida... como me hubiera encantado que Eggman se preocupara así por mí... sin embargo me hace feliz tener a Tails y Mía que me cuidan- dijo Chispa.

-EJEM EJEMMMM-

-¡ah sí! ¡Tú también, Amy!- le devolví la sonrisa.

-¡sentados!- nos gritó Mía. Shadow me tomó de la mano y nos sentamos en el comedor que había en la cocina.

-probad esto- dijo llenando una cucharada con la comida que me sirvió en un plato.

-¿qué es... ¡glub!- sin hacerme caso me metió la cuchara en la boca.

-mmm... es delicioso ¿qué es?- pregunté.

-carne de ñiopnit- sonrió.

-¿qué es un ñiopnit?- preguntó Chispa.

-creo que en tu dimensión le llaman.. babosa..- pensó Mía un rato mientras yo escupía atosigada y corría al baño.

-jaja no entiendo por qué no te gusta, es delicioso- dijo Shadow metiéndose una cucharada en la boca.

-uuugghh.. una babosa no puede ser deliciosa.. es ¡BABOSA! El mismo nombre lo dice- dije mientras entraba mareada.

-¡bah¡ ¡no seas princesa!- me dijo Shadow con una mirada indiferente.

-mira mira ¡cuida lo que dices pinchitos!

-tú también eres una eriza así que no me digas pinchitos ¬¬-

-¡MÍA VEN RÁPIDO!- entró de pronto el mismo perro con el que encontré ayer a Shadow. Estaba agitado y alarmado.

-¡¿qué sucede?- se levantó Mía.

-¡es la cosecha! ¡algo o alguien la destruyó!- el perro salió de la casa mientras que Shadow, Chispa, Horn, Mía y yo corrimos a seguirlo.

Cuando llegamos a la zona de las cosechas vimos que estaban todas destruidas, la vallas que separaban alimentos de otros estaban destruidas, los canales de agua estaban pisoteados y llenos de barro, y los alimentos estaban rasguñados, hechos puré.

-¡NO! ¡¿PORQUÉ LAS COSECHAS? ¡ES DE LO ÚNICO QUE VIVIMOS!- gritó enojada Mía. los gritos atrajeron la atención de los demás habitantes del pueblo los cuales también al ver la cosecha quedaron atónitos y llenos de ira.

-(¡¿quién sería el animal que hizo esto?)- pensé con enojo. Estaba comenzando a tomarle cariño a la tribu Black y no permitiría que alguien hiciera algo así.

Caminé decidida hasta la casa de Shadow para hacer algo.

#tap#

-¡auch¡- una piedra se interpuso en mi camino y me hizo caer. Al caer las vendas de mi pierna se desataron.

-¡!... ¡Dios Mío! ¡¿Qué es esto?- la herida de mi pierna estaba haciéndose más fuerte, una especie de sangre gris estaba drenándose por mis venas, se podía ver desde mi piel.

-(un momento... allí fue donde el pajarraco ese me rasguñó... entonces..)- en ese momento recordé lo que nos dijo Tails, que no debíamos traer por ninguna circunstancia algo de una dimensión a otra, podría desatar caos. En ese caso... una herida ¿cuenta?, quizá los pájaros se vieron atraídos por esta herida que estaba siendo atacada por su sangre gris y viajaron de la dimensión Death a esta y destruyeron las cosechas. ¡Tengo que informar de esto a Tails!

Corrí decidida dentro de la casa y encendí el intercomunicador y Tails apareció.

-¡AMY! ¡¿NO PODIAS LLAMAR EN OTRO MOMENTO?- dijo tapándose con un periódico.

-¡ey! ¡que yo no tengo la culpa de que te lleves el intercomunicador al baño!- dije tapándome los ojos para no ver a Tails pujando en el retrete.

-bueno, ya que estas aquí dime ¿qué pasa? Sonic me contó que encontraron a Shadow y que efectivamente no recuerda de su vida en Miobius-

-sin embargo ya está empezando a recordar pero... ¡no era eso de lo que quería hablarte! Escucha... ¿recuerdas que nos dijiste que no transportáramos nada de una dimensión a otra?-

-aja recuerdo ¿Qué pasa con eso?-

-pues.. En la dimensión Death una criatura parecida a un pájaro gigante me rasguñó la pierna y ahora una sangre gris me está corriendo por las venas ¿eso cuenta?-

-¡por suspuesto! Dime, ¿te has visto afectada por este cambio?-

-mas o menos... en el pueblo de Shadow algo destruyó las cosechas y sospecho que pueden ser las aves esas que viajaron hasta aquí desde la dimensión Death atraídas por mi sangre-

-probablemente si hayan sido las aves- dijo Mephiles entrando al baño de Tails para hablarme.

-esas aves viven en barbadas y se ubican unas a otras olfateando su sangre, por lo general son los bebés que a veces se pierden y los pájaros mas grandes van a buscarlos así que en este momento ya que su sangre está corriendo por tu cuerpo creen que tu eres una de ellos y te fueron a buscar-

-¡ey ey! ¡dame un poco de privacidad, estoy en el baño!- se quejó Tails.

-¡¿están hablando con Amy? ¡hola Amy!- se metió Cream.

-¡¿Amy? ¡yo también quiero saludar! ¡hola nenaaa!- entró Rouge.

-¡¿qué? ¡¿Porqué no me avisaron que estaba Amy?- apareció Silver.

-¡venga venga! ¿qué pasa aquí? ¡ah Amy! ¡hola!- entró knuckles.

-eh h-hola a todos- saludé.

-¡¿PERO QUE COÑO? ¡TENGAN UN POQUITO DE RESPETO QUE ESTOY CAGANDO! ¡¿SE PODRIAN LARGAR?- gritó Tails agitando el periódico.

-agg no tenias que ponerte asqueroso tío, ya nos vamos- dijo Silver.

-mira que Tails no se guarda nada ¿eh?- se quejó Rouge.

-#suspiro# que bueno que ya se fueron, ¡ains! En fin, cuando termine te abriré un portal para que vengas y Mephiles pueda curar tu herida que él sabe de esto mejor que nadie, adiós-

-adiós Tails, buena suerte con... eso- dije riéndome.

-hasta luego Amy ¬¬...- dijo Tails entre dientes. Apagó el intercomunicador y me quedé sentada en la cama, mirando como brillaba la sangre gris a través de mi piel.

-espero que esto no me cause muchos problemas..- dije tapándomelo de nuevo con las vendas.

Me levanté y fui de nuevo con Shadow y los demás.

-#respiro# bien amigos, esto ya está listo- dijo Shadow con un rastrillo en la mano secándose el sudor de la frente.

-¡eh Amy! ¿Dónde estabas? Nos hubieras ayudado, fue muy divertido volver a montar la cosecha- dijo Chispa con un balde de agua en la mano.

-cierto, nunca había visto que un trabajo fuera tan divertido- dijo Horn apoyándose de las vallas pero se tropezó y tiró solo una.

-jaja ten cuidado Horn, que acabamos de ponerlas- dijo Shadow ayudándolo a levantarse, me gusto mucho la sonrisa humilde en el rostro de Shadow, en la dimensión Black es muy simpático y sonrie a cada rato, me alegra verlo así de feliz pero... tengo que hacer que recuerde quién es en verdad.

-ey Fallen ¿no vas a presentarme a tu "amiguita"?- se rió el perro.

-em... c-claro.. Amy, él es Ruth. Ruth ella es Amy-

-gusto en conocerte... lindura- dijo tomándome de la cintura y besando mi mano.

-oye oye cuidado con lo que haces- dijo Shadow golpeándole la mano para que me soltara la cintura.

-jaja ¿el erizito se puso celoso? Bububuuu- dijo con voz burlona. -venga tío no te pongas así-

-n-no lo hago porque este celoso, es que quizá a Amy no le guste...-

-(¡its troll time!)- tome de nuevo la mano de Ruth y me la coloqué en la cintura, mientras que rodeé con mis brazos su cuello y acerqué mi rostro al de él.

-¿y quién dijo...que no me gusta?...- vi como Shadow entrecerraba los ojos y bajaba las orejas.

-y-ya veo.. Entonces no me importa- dijo Shadow dándose media vuelta sin dejar de vernos.

-¿así que no te importa ehh?- dije acercando más mi rostro al de Ruth quien no dejaba de poner cara de #me gusta#

-n-n-no... ¡No me importa en lo absoluto! Haz lo que quieras- dijo moviendo la mano de arriba abajo.

-¿en lo absoluto? ¿mmm?- dije acercándome más a Ruth.

-. . .- a Shadow ya no le salían las palabras pero intentaba resisitirse.

-¿mmmmmm?- insistí acercando mis labios a los de Ruth.

-. . . . . .-

-¿mmmmmmmm?- dije rozando los labios de Ruth, los cuales estaban muy húmedos.

-. . . . .-

-ALEJATE-DE-AMY-HIJO-DE-TU-PUTA-Y-JODIDA-MADRE #voz demoniaca#-

#PAAFF# bofetada en la cabeza.

-¡¿pero por qué me golpeas?- se quejó Ruth alejándose de mí.

-había pasado un segundo y no te habías alejado de ella u.u- dijo Shadow con los brazos cruzados.

-jaja ¿viste que si te pusiste celoso?- dije con cara pícara mientras caminaba hasta él.

-#chhuuu# tranquilo, emo mío yo solo te quiero a ti- dije besando su mejilla, se ruborizó.

-Fallen Star, mi señor ¿qué haremos con este renacuajo que encontramos espiando por allí?- apareció un guardia cargando por los pies a Sonic.

-(wow, alguien que por fin halló una forma de atrapar a Sonic sin que pueda escapar .-.)-

-¿a quién llamas renacuajo, cerdo asqueroso?- se quejó Sonic mientras colgaba.

-perdóname pero yo solo te llame renacuajo no cerdo asqueroso- se burló el guardia.

-oye oye a mi no me trollea nadie, te llame cerdo asqueroso a ti-

-en fin ¿qué hago con él, señor?- se dirigió el guardia a Shadow. Shadow le puso una cara de "ahora si voy a joderte, Fake"

_-no te atreverías...-_le dijo Sonic en voz baja.

-¡tíralo al calabozo!- se rió, luego se apoyó en el hombro del guardia y sonrió como diciendo "déjalo, era broma" el guardia vió a Sonic que le estaba sacando la lengua.

-como quiera- soltó a Sonic.

#pow#

-¡auh!- Sonic se sobó la cabeza, se levantó y se sacudió.

-oye y ¿cómo es eso de que te encontraron espiando?- le dijo Shadow tomando por el cuello a Sonic.

-agggg nada, solo estaba viendo vuestra huerta ¿saben? cuando vine había unas huellas en la tierra destrozada y...- forcejeó y se soltó de las manos de Shadow -ya sé qué las hizo- me miró.

-¿qué?-

-en la dimensión en la que estábamos me encontré con unas aves caminando por ahí que al verme me atacaron, las huellas que dejaron eran las mismas que había aquí-

-lo sé...- noté que Mía nos estaba escuchando -emmm... ven, hablemos en privado- le halé del brazo y lo llevé dentro de la casa de Shadow.

Ruth codeó a Shadow

-jiji "en privado" ¿oiste?-

-ay calláte- se dio la vuelta.

-te lo diré aquí, los pueblerinos no pueden enterarse de lo que decimos así que ten cuidado #suspiro# mira esto...- me destapé la herida la cual palpitaba y hacía traspasar el brillo de la sangre gris.

-¿qué es eso?-

-me lo hizo una de esas aves que dices, Chispa y yo las vimos junto con Mephiles, la sangre de esas cosas se coló en mis venas y ahora vinieron desde la dimensión Death para buscarme porque me olfatearon y creen que soy una de ellos. Esas cosas hicieron el desastre en la cosecha-

-¿y qué haremos? Deben de volver en cualquier momento a buscarte-

-lo que haré será volver a Miobius a que Mephiles me cure esto antes de que afecte gravemente mi salud- me envolví de nuevo la herida -tengo que hacerlo antes de que las aves vuelvan al pueblo-

-Amy, creo que ya es tarde para eso- dijo Sonic asomado por la ventana viendo como se aproximaba una gigante barbada negra de las aves de la dimensión Death, tan grande que parecía formar una nube inmensa en el cielo.

-oh no.. tengo traer a Mephiles, él me ayudará a ahuyentarlos- tomé el intercomunicador pero se me resbaló y se me cayó desde la ventana destruyéndose al impactar contra el suelo.

-¡Sonic rápido! ¡Dame el tuyo!-

-se me dañó de tanto que me tumbaron de la ventana-

-ay no esto es malo, esto es muy malo- dije, corrí hasta la puerta y vi como esas criaturas del mal desataban el caos en la tribu Black.

-tengo una idea, ven Sonic... ayúdame- le halé del brazo y lo llevé conmigo, sabía que hacer, pero sería difícil tomando en cuenta que en esta dimensión la falta de luz era imponente.

Pero yo...

...tenía un plan...


	4. dí títere!

**Feliz dia después de navidaaaad espero que la hayan pasado bien les deje un capitulo asi que disfruten leyendo, por cierto ya estoy planeando la segunda sesión oficial de preguntas de los fans de sega ;D aprovechen y déjenme un inbox con todas las preguntas ridículas, graciosas o cualquier duda que tengan tanto sobre la historia como de los personajes en sí esta vez les pueden hacer preguntas a los personajes que cree para la historia. En fin me dejaré de cháchara, me puse habladora XD**

Capitulo 4: dí títere!

La ciudad estaba siendo atacada y no me quedaría de brazos cruzados, tenía un plan en mente para alejar a las aves de la tribu el suficiente tiempo como para curar mi herida y devolverlas a su dimensión.

Abrí con desesperación las gavetas de la casa de Shadow.

-(vamooos ¿Dónde estás?)- encontré por fin en la habitación lo que buscaba.

-¿una linterna?- preguntó Sonic -¿de qué nos servirá una linterna?-

-esas cosas le temen a la luz-

-¡pero una linterna solo espantará a uno como máximo!-

-lo sé, precisamente tengo que lograr llegar allá- señalé lo que parecía un observatorio del que sobresalía un telescopio gigante en la cumbre más alta del pueblo, era el lugar perfecto.

Corrí hasta allá pero una de las aves me atacó, olió mi pierna y me agarró con su pico y se elevó.

-¡AMY! ¡APUNTALO CON LA LINTERNA Y TE SOLTARÁ!- me gritó Sonic.

-¡NO! ¡ME SERÁ DE AYUDA!- me arrastré entre sus fauces y me solté pero antes de caer me aguanté como pude a su pata y aunque el viento que era llevado por el movimiento de las grandes alas de la criatura, escalé por su pata hasta llegar a su cola y aguantarme de sus plumas casi escasas para poder aferrarme a su cuello. Halé la piel de un lado a otro para probar que respondía a mis señales.

Cuando se acostumbró a que la montara hice que volara hasta la cumbre y me soltara dentro del observatorio.

Me moví con cautela, estaba oscuro y lleno de telarañas. El lugar parecía abandonado y nada mas podía valerme de la escasa luz solar para poder encontrar el agujero del telescopio.

Luego de dar traspiés con algunos objetos desperdigados por el suelo hallé el telescopio, miré a través de él y ví las barbadas de aves volando de un lado a otro sobre las casas, con toda mi fuerza lo moví un poco más arriba, encendí la linterna y la apunté por la mira del telescopio para que el cristal del otro lado reflejara un gran rayo de luz.

Al parecer dio resultado, me asomé por una de las ventanas del observatorio y ví como las aves chillaban aterrorizadas y huían volando, dejando en paz al pueblo.

-(¡bien hecho, Amy!)- pensó Sonic con los puños cerrados y levantándolos para que Amy lo viera.

La gente alegre gritaba y celebraba en tono que las aves se llevaran el caos y la destrucción consigo.

Sonic corrió por la cumbre y llegó hasta mí.

-Amy, eres la heroína del pueblo- Sonreí nerviosa y me monté en su espalda.

-venga...bajemos..- le dije.

Cuando tocamos por fin el suelo, me bajé de su espalda. Toda la gente feliz corrió hacia mí.

-¡gracias! ¡Eres nuestra salvadora! ¡Eres digna de nuestro líder, Fallen!- gritaban todos a la vez. Intentaba sacar una sonrisa forzada. No me salía decirles que quien había causado esto soy yo.

-¡d-dejenme en paaaz!- sollozando corrí hasta la casa de Shadow.

-emm.. esta n-nerviosa... eso es todo, amigos- inventó Sonic, cuando todos se dieron la vuelta y se fueron Sonic corrió hacia Amy.

-pero...¿qué pasa? Salvaste tú sola al pueblo de un ataque, deberías estar feliz- dijo Sonic sentándose junto a mí.

-es que... ¡yo causé todo este alboroto! Esta herida en mi pierna se está volviendo una carga para la misión-

-Amy... tranquila... nada de esto es tu culpa- dijo apretando mi cabeza contra su pecho.

-si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta de la herida antes...-

-... ya calmate-

-p-pero si lo hubiera notado nada hubiera sucedido, la huerta destruida, los pueblerinos lastimados.. Todo.. Todo es culpa mía-

-¡AMY! ¡YA BASTA!- me gritó Sonic. Lo miré asustada.

-¡nada de esto es tu culpa y lo sabes! ¡Ahora deja ya de lamentarte!- me calmé, ví en su rostro seriedad, sentí respeto por él.

-¡todo sucedió por que sucedió! ¡Tú no sabías que esto pasaría así que deja de llorar y cálmate!- aflojó su mirada -cálmate..- dijo acariciando mi cabeza y dándome una sonrisa, suspiré y sonreí un poco mas aliviada.

-vamos que ya todo pasó- se levantó.

-un momento, dejame... devolver esto al cuarto de Shadow- dije levantando la linterna.

Subí abrí la puerta y... lo que me encontré fue... tantito raro..

-#jadeo# #jadeo#-

-emmm... mejor... ¿los dejo solos?- dije riéndome.

-y-yo no.. esto... mira.. esto yo no... ay que pena- dijo Ruth dejando de perseguir su cola.

-jaja ¿qué hacías aquí?- dije diriguiéndome al mueble de la esquina donde encontré la linterna.

-bueno, verás cuando esas cosas empezaron a atacar... bueno.. vine aquí a buscar algo con qué detenerlos.. una espada o algo, Shadow tiene muchas de esas cosas, es decir yo también tengo pero... mi casa, bueno, estaba llena de bichos y cosas raras..-

-venga ya dí...- le interrumpí -te acobardaste y te viniste a refugiar aquí-

-#chillidos de perrito# d-digamos que sí, me da pena actuar así frente a una chica tan valiente y fiel como tú-

-ay me halagas pero recuerda: nada más fiel que un perro- sonreí, el también sonrió apenado pero se levantó y me acompañó a la salida.

Abrí la puerta y Shadow estaba esperándome recostado de la pared de la casa.

-ahí está la heroína del pueblo- dijo abriendo los brazos para abrazarme.

-esto.. Shadow...- le conté lo que había sucedido, la herida, el intercomunicador roto, el ataque...

-pero Amy, no fue tu culpa que el pájaro ese te haya rasguñado, y bueno, el ataque por la herida tampoco. Venga no te culpes, alégrate que salvaste al pueblo y ahora todos te ven con buena cara-

-(así que también notaste que todos me veían raro)- pensé escondiendo mi cabeza entre mis hombros.

-sé lo que estas pensando y sí, noté que todos te miraban feo, no soy tan despistado como parece ¿sabes?- dejé el tema de lado y me centré en lo que importaba, si el intercomunicador se rompió ¿cómo podrá llamar a Tails para que Mephiles cure mi herida? Tails me dijo que me llamaría cuando pueda asi que... tengo que esperar un poco y ya.

-Shadow, ¿tú recuerdas las habilidades que tenías en Miobius?-

-¿habilidades? ¿Cuáles habilidades?-

-correr con jets, chaos control ¿no te viene nada a la mente?- insistí. Shadow parpadeó un par de veces y ladeó la cabeza a la izquierda. Né que no traía jets, en lugar de eso traía unos zapatos normales.

-ag, veo que no te acuerdas.. em veamos... Sonic ¿Dónde está Sonic?-

-no lo sé- contestó Shadow.

-venga, vamos a buscarlo, seguro que él te hace recordar un poco- caminamos por el pueblo viendo de un lado a otro.

-Amy, pareces un ventilador- digo, entre risas deje de mover tanto la cabeza.

-¡ahí está Fallen!- le gritó una niña a otra señalando a Shadow.

-¡hola Fallen!- se acercó, era una pequeña zorrita roja, su lindura era muy parecida a la de Cream.

-¡hola Rita!- se sorprendió Shadow cuando volteó y vio a la niña a su lado. Se agachó para verla a la cara.

-¿recuerdas que hoy tienes que hacernos la obra de títeres verdad?-

-¡ah! La obra de títeres ¡rayos! lo había olvidado- dijo levantándose con una mano en la cabeza.

-todavía es tiempo ¡ven! ¡ya tenemos todo listo!- la niña le haló el brazo y se lo llevó corriendo, Shadow me hizo una seña con la mano para que fuera con ellos-

Llegamos al altar que coronaba el centro del pueblo frente a ella estaba una caja más o menos grande de cartón decorada con brillos y un mini telón, y esperando ansiosos delante de la caja estaban unos 12 o 13 niños.

-¡ten, Amy!- dijo la niña entregándome el títere de una granjerita.

Me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre.

-esto es lo que tienes que decir, toma aquí está el papel- me lo entregó Shadow, él tenía el títere de una vaca.

-ahora ven, es aquí detrás- nos metimos dentro de la caja. Estábamos apretados.

-lo siento, suelo hacer esto solo- se disculpó yo no dije nada y leí el papel. Abrí el telón y dije:

-tarantatatatataaaaa- todos los niños empezaron a emocionarse y se intentaban callar entre ellos.

-(veamos... ¿qué dice aquí? ¡Ah sí!) ¡Hola niños! ¿Cómo están?- dije con una vocecita divertida y chillona.

-BIEEENN- respondieron todos los niños.

-hoy tengo que ordeñar a mi vaquita Persy, ¡pero no la encuentro! ¿me ayudarían a buscarla?-

-SIIIIII-

-entonces juguemos a: "encuentren a Persy" cuando ella aparezca señálenla y digan "ahí está" ¿bien?-

-SIIIII-

-entonces comencemos el juego (wow, eso sonó muy "jigsaw")- el papel me decía que cada vez que apareciera la vaca ella se escondería en cuanto voltee a verla. Tengo que hacer esto como 4 veces y al final atraparla con las manitos del títere.

-¿dónde está Persy?-

-Muuuuu- dijo Shadow levantando la vaca, le miré, se me hacía extraño ver a Shadow participando en algo así. Se ruborizó.

-¡AHÍ ESTA, AHÍ ESTA!- gritaron los niños. Volteé el títere y la vaca se escondió.

-uy disculpen, la perdí de vista, cuando vuelva a aparecer digan de nuevo "ahí está" niños-

-Muuuu- la vaca volvió a aparecer.

-¡AHÍ ESTA, AHÍ ESTA!- giré el títere y la vaca se escondió.

-(bien, ya van dos veces, esto está comenzando a cansarme)-

-_tranquila Amy, no desesperes dos juegos mas y terminamos con la obra- _me susurró Shadow sonriendo.

-lo siento, de nuevo se me perdió, ¡avísenme de nuevo amiguitos!-

-Muuu- dijo Shadow de nuevo.

-¡AHÍ ESTA, AHÍ ESTA!- Volteé y la vaca se escondió.

-ups, Persy se volvió a es...-

-¡¿PERO QUE COJONES TE PASA? ¡¿ACASO ESTAS CIEGA? ¡TIENES A PERSY EN LAS NARICES!- gritó desesperado Sonic de entre los niños.

-(¿Sonic? ¿Qué rayos haces ahí?)- leí el papel: "en caso de que un niño se desespere intentar calmarlo"

-(no me digas ¬¬)-

-tranquilo amiguito, encontraremos a Persy junt...-

-¡Y UN RÁBANO!- Sonic se levantó y metió la cabeza dentro de la caja.

-¡¿pero que...- dijo Shadow cuando Sonic le arrebató el títere.

-¡AQUÍ ESTÁ PERSY, COÑO! ¡AQUÍ ESTA PERSY!- dijo sacudiendo a la vaca y lanzándola contra el piso.

-¡noooo! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Devuelve a Persy a su lugar!- comenzaron a gritar los niños mientras se levantaban. Sonic se asustó y salió corriendo.

-grandioso... el Fake arruinó la obra- dijo Shadow levantándose.

-jeje vaquita Persy- me burlé acariciando su mechón blanco.

-humpfgg- gruñó avergonzado.

-jiji que adorable-

-¡n-no soy adorable! ¡Déjame en paz!-

-el Shadow amargado de siempre- me reí -ahora vayamos con Sonic que todavía lo necesitamos para algo- Shadow asintió y caminó junto a mí.

Luego de un rato caminando tranquilos sentí un cosquilleo en la parte aja del cuerpo, dí un traspiés y caí.

-¡ugh!-

-¡Amy! ¿Estás bien?-

-s-si... estoy bien, tranquilo- continuamos caminando, ví una piedra en mi camino.

-(la esquivaré, intentaré no caerme)- me moví hacia la derecha pero mis pies se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la piedra y tropecé con ella.

-¿pero qué...- intenté levantarme pero mis manos no se movían hacia donde quería.

-Amy en serio, me estás preocupando ¿segura que estas bien? Podría llevarte ahora mismo a que descanses un poco- dijo ayudando a levantarme

-t-tranquilo en serio, me siento bien- intenté calmarlo -(no entiendo, ¿por que me cuesta moverme como quiero? Mi cuerpo no me hace caso)- lo dejé así y seguí caminando, aunque Shadow se quedó parado mirándome como diciendo "¿segura?"

-no te preocupes, ven- dije volteando a verlo. Él me siguió y seguimos nuestro camino.

Comencé a sentirme mareada, sacudí mi cabeza e intenté ignorarlo. De pronto mi brazos empujaron a Shadow.

-¡ey! ¿Por qué me empujas?- dijo Shadow, intenté disculparme pero mis pies se tambalearon y me obligaron a caer, mis ojos se cerraron solos, intenté abrirlos pero no podía, no tenía poder sobre ellos, mi respiración se volvió cada vez más dificultosa y a la vez que ya no podía sentir mis latidos mi cerebro se fue apagando.

-A-Amy ¿qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?- fue lo último que escuché decir a Shadow.

-YEEEE YE YEEE- escuché en mi cabeza el eco de los chillidos de esas horribles aves, al parecer estaba dormida, con todas mis fuerzas conseguí abrir los ojos, sacudí mi cabeza y sentí que estaba en el piso sobre algo mojado, me levanté y grité al ver que estaba en el charco de sangre que salía de Mía, ¡le había arrancado el brazo!

-¡¿c-cómo pude hacer esto?- recordé la herida en mi pierna, me quité la venda, la sangre gris estaba por todo mi cuerpo, mis venas estaban inflamadas y palpitaban mucho mientras la sangre gris seguía en ellas. Podía notarlo a pesar de que mis manos, mis manos y mi ropa estaban manchadas con la sangre de Mía.

Unos guardias escucharon mi grito de terror y corrieron hacia la casa de Mía, donde nos encontrábamos, al vernos me cargaron y me pensaban llevar al calabozo.

Yo no quería pero mi cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse hasta zafarme, todos los guardias se abalanzaron hacia mí pero salté sobre ellos y huí.

-(¡piernas dejen de correr!)- intenté ordenarles pero no me hacían caso, no podía hacer nada, la sangre gris en mi cuerpo me estaba manipulando a su antojo, como si fuera un títere.

-¡AH! ¡AHHHH!- grité de dolor cuando la piel de mi espalda se comenzó a desgarrar mientras de entre mi sangre teñida de gris comenzaron a emanar dos bultos huesudos negros, se erguían hasta que se extendieron y dejaron ver dos alas negras como las de las criaturas que atacaron el pueblo, las misma que introdujeron la sangre gris en mí.

Aquellas alas comenzaron a sacudirse de las plumas la sangre cada vez más rápido hasta elevar mi cuerpo y llevarme donde querían.

Intenté menearme pero era ridículo por dos razones: no podía controlar ninguna zona de mi cuerpo y esas alas estaban pegadas desde mis huesos.

-¡suéltenme!- les grité, pero no respondían, seguían volando a su gusto.

-¡no temas Amy! ¡Te ayudaré!- dijo una voz femenina que volaba atrás mío. Logré girar mi cuello para verla.

-¡Rouge!- dije sorprendida, ella traía una jeringa en la mano cuando consiguió llegar hasta mí me clavó la aguja en la pierna lo más rápido que pudo. El líquido hizo que mis alas dejaran de moverse y mi cuerpo cayera rápidamente, cerré mis ojos y esperé a que mi cuerpo impactara contra el suelo. Pero dos manos me aguantaron antes de llegar.

-tranquila nena, te llevaré con Tails, él está un poco lejos de aquí así que duerme un poco mientras vamos hacia allá ¿sí? Estarás cansada- dijo Rouge sosteniéndome sin mucho esfuerzo.

Asentí y cerré mis ojos, quedándome dormida.

Cuando desperté me hallaba en una habitación extraña aunque bonita, creo que estaba dentro de un gran árbol hueco. Levanté mi cabeza de la almohada y ví que Tails me sonreía.

-ya despertaste ¿eh?- dijo, miré de un lado a otro, también estaban Sonic, Shadow, Rouge y Mephiles. Miré mi cuerpo pero... ¿por qué no tengo camisa? ¡Que pena! Cogí la almohada y me tapé.

-no te tapes, te ves muy bien ;)- sonrió Shadow

#paf# Rouge le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡no me golpees! es mi novia ¿no?-

-no la molestes y ya- le dijo Rouge.

-solo está sin camisa, todavía tiene sostén- se excusó Shadow.

-hum.. aún así-

Me quité la almohada y noté que había una sutura desde mi espalda hasta mi pecho, las alas seguían pegadas a mí.

De otra habitación salió una criatura parecida a Horn pero más viejo, tenía una barba blanca más o menos larga.

-¿cómo está mi paciente? Como seguro has podido notar te operé desde la espalda hasta el pecho, cerré la abertura que tenias abierta en la espalda para evitar que sufrieras hemorragias. También limpié tus vías sanguíneas y ahora careces de intrusos no deseados, además desarrollaste anticuerpos así que la próxima vez que te vuelvan a atacar esos pajarracos no tendrás sangre gris de nuevo-

-pero... ¿qué pasa con estas alas?- dije girando mi espalda para verlas -¿porqué no me las quitó?-

-verás Amy.. -dijo sentándose junto a mí -sí intenté quitártelas, hice un corte en tu espalda y noté que las alas tienen pequeñas raíces negras que se adhieren fuertemente a su entorno y no solo están unidas a tus huesos, mientras cortaba tu piel dejaba ver un camino de raíces dentro de tu cuerpo que llegaban hasta tu corazón y se reunían en torno a él aferrándose, se introdujeron dentro de él ¿sabes? Succionan la sangre de tu corazón y la llevan hasta sus membranas dentro del tejido externo, pero solo succionan poca sangre, así que no debes preocuparte de nada, hasta que encuentre una manera de quitártelas tendrás que cargar con ellas-

**(Puro palabrerío que saqué de trauma center XD)**

-es decir...- intenté adivinar moviendo un ala y sorprendiéndome de que respondiera.

-exacto, puedes usarlas y manipularlas a tu gusto- mm... creo que podría acostumbrarme a tener alas, y.. la verdad es que hasta son bonitas, tienen plumas negras pero moteada con algunas grisáceas, tiene un aire gótico y sexy... me gusta.

-ven Amy, intenta volar conmigo, yo te enseñaré- dijo Rouge levantándose y saliendo de la casa- miré al señor, quería saber si luego de la operación podría salir a volar o me tendría que quedar a descansar un rato mas. El señor sonrió.

-anda ve con ella- dijo, salté de la camilla y corrí, Shadow y Sonic me siguieron.

-vamos Amy, sacude las alas, de arriba abajo así- dijo mostrándome como se hacía, Shadow, Sonic, Mephiles y Tails nos observaban. Cuando comencé a llevar el ritmo de la cosa las sacudí con más fuerza como lo hacía Rouge, poco a poco mis pies se despegaron del suelo.

-¡muy bien! dale con más fuerza ¡Vamos! ¡Con energía!- me animó Rouge que ya estaba volando y estaba esperándome un poco más arriba.

-¡Amy! ¡Amy! ¡Amy!- empezaron a animar todos, incluso Mephiles.

Me elevé más y más alto, ya estaba volando y podía sentir el cielo rozando mi piel, aunque me costó un poco logré manejar con precisión mi vuelo y volar tan bien como Rouge. Todos gritaron felices al verme surcando las nubes.

-¡lo lograste! ¡Estás volando!- me celebró Rouge.

-¡ESPERENME! ¡VOY CON USTEDES!- gritó Tails moviendo las colas y dirigiéndose hacia nosotras.

Era tan divertido volar junto a ellos, bajé la mirada, ví en los ojos de Shadow que estaba feliz por mí.

-_bien hecho Amy...eres muy fuerte y valiente.. llegarás muy alto- _susurró Shadow sonriendo.


	5. capitulo extra: preguntas de los fans

**¡Hoy les tengo de nuevo la sesión de preguntas de sega! Los que lo han esperado con ansias disfruten y comenten ^^**

Capitulo extra: preguntas de los fans

Las luces de la habitación llena de fans estaban apagadas y todos estaban ansiosos esperando que la función empezara.

-_¿cómo está mi cabello? ¿Está arreglado?-_le susurró Amy a Shadow.

-_¡si si! ¡Está bien! ¡Ahora prepárate que ya va a comenzar!-_le respondió empujándola.

#chak# se encendieron los reflectores.

-_¿pero cómo que está bien? ¿o-oye que dijiste ahorita?-_Amy se quedó en blanco al ver que el público estaba esperándola.

-(aaa... esto es penoso) ¡bienvenidos a la segunda sesión oficial de preguntas de segaaa!- Amy levantó las manos para alegrar al público.

#aplausos eufóricos de la audiencia#

-_n-no recuerdo como se hacía esto-_ le susurró Shadow a Amy.

-_solo lee las tarjetas ¡las tarjetas!-_Shadow después de hacer algunos malabares con los papeles desorganizados pudo empezar a hablar.

-ejem ejem... esta será una sesión diferente a la anterior ahora se le permitió aparecer fancharacters de la historia tales como Mía, Horn, Ruth... -

-como la vez pasada la sesión durará una hora y cada fan tendrá oportunidad para formular hasta 3 preguntas ¡que lo paséis de maravilla se los desea sega!- alzó las manos y el público se volvió a emocionar haciendo ruido.

-bien bien, ya cállense- les desanimó Shadow.

-dale ayúdame a correr la cortina- le dijo Amy a Shadow.

-¡no puedo! ¡Las poleas se atascaron!- dijo halando la cuerda una y otra vez sin ningún resultado.

-¿y ahora qué hacemos?- le preguntó Amy a Shadow.

-¡yo se que hacer!- respondió Sonic al otro lado del la cortina roja.

#splash#

-WEOOOW- algo se enganchó a la cortina y fue bajando lentamente hasta rasgarla en tiras, cuando Shadow y Amy las apartaron vieron que Blaze que estaba empapada y aguantada con las garras a ellas.

-¿qué pasó?- preguntó Shadow.

-¡SONIC ME ECHÓ SU VASO DE AGUA ENCIMA!- gritó enojada Blaze sacudiéndose el agua y se sentó en su puesto.

#pof!# el pelo de Blaze se esponjó.

-e-estas preciosa querid...- la intentó calmar Silver que estaba a su derecha.

-¡ya cállate!- le gritó Blaze con una cara de los mil demonios.

-bueno... ¡ya podemos comenzar con las preguntas! Veamosss...- vaciló Amy.

-tú eh... el chico de aquí- señaló Shadow -pregunta a quien quieras.

-¡a mí! ¡yo! ¡yo! ¡vamos! ¡preguntame a mí! ¡preguuuuntame! ¡preguuuuntame!- saltó Tails agitando las manos.

-yo... le preguntaré a...- movió el dedo posándolo indecisamente sobre cualquiera al azar.

-¡knuckles!-

-moooww- se desilusionó Tails sentándose de nuevo en su silla.

-¿qué quieres?- miró indiferente al chico. Estaba recostado de la silla que estaba haciendo equilibrio en una sola pata.

-¿porqué no bajas los pies de la mesa?-

-¡¿q-q-que?- tumbó la silla hacia atrás -¡¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?-

-esto... n-no se me ocurrió nada más...- se arrinconó el chico en la silla.

-¡¿acaso insinúas que no soy lo suficientemente interesante como para hacerme una buena pregunta?- le amenazó con el puño levantado.

-n-n-no quize decir eso... e-es que como en toda la secuela no has aparecido...-

-¡¿qué? ¡Aparecí en el baño de Tails!-

-a ver... eso se le llama.. ser extra ¿no?- preguntó Amy.

-¡¿EXTRA? ¡¿YO? EL ÚNICO E INIGUALABLE KNUCKLES ¡¿EXTRA? Bien... me voy..-

-_ya se picó_- le susurró Rouge a Silver.

-¡¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Shadow a Knuckles mientras este salía por la puerta.

-¡voy a amenazar a Danii Shadow para que me haga más apariciones en la historia!-

-buena suerte- le dijo el chico que le había preguntado.

-AHHH- se fue Knuckles hecho una furia.

-bieeen, al parecer se fregaron quienes pretendían hacerle más preguntas a Knuckles- declaró Amy. Todos se quedaron en silencio pues nadie quería hacerle más preguntas a él.

-¿ahora quién sigue?- preguntó Shadow, muchos levantaron la mano.

-¿sí, tú?- señaló Amy a un chico pelirrojo de la segunda fila.

-gracias, mi pregunta es pa...-

-¡a mí! ¡a mí! ¡Venga preguntameee!- se levantó Tails de pronto tirando la silla hacia atrás.

-¡Cheese!-

-¡porfavoooor! ¡¿Hablas en serio? ¡¿Cheese?- estiró las manos señalando a Cheese.

-vamos tío, calmate..- Amy lo devolvió a su silla -inhala, exhaaaala, inhala, exhaaala-

-l-lindos... caballitos... d-de.. maaar- se comenzó a calamar sentándose lentamente.

-formula tu pregunta por favor- le pidió Shadow.

-¿te consideras una parte importante en el equipo?-

-cheeese, cheese Cheese Cheese ches ches chis cheeese chese cheeese ¡chis chao! ¡cheese cheese chis chos chis cheese chese cheeeeese-

-Traduce Cream- le pide Shadow.

-dijo que no ^^-

-em… o-okey ¿yyy.. por qué no?-

-chis-

-dice: posiblemente muchas personas consideren que soy importante para el equipo aunque como yo no hago más que acompañar quedaría al criterio personal de cada uno, de cualquier forma me gustaría pensar que soy importante, aunque realmente no lo sea-

-¿e-en serio dijo todo eso?-

-o tal vez solo estornudó-

-ah, gracias- se sentó el chico meneando la cabeza tratando de entender.

-¡es mi turno de preguntar!- se levantó un chico.

-¡dale! ¡¿Quieres preguntarme a mí verdad? ¡Vamos pregunta! ¡Pregunta vamooos!-

-¡Tails!-

-¡por fin!- se alegró soltando un suplido.

-¿porqué teniendo dos colas para volar creas aviones?-

-TÚUUU... ¡ERES TÚ! ¡EL MISMO CHICO QUE ME DESESPERÓ LA SESIÓN PASADA!- lo señaló a punto de hacer erupción.

-¡pero si la última vez no me contestaste bien!-

-¡pero si te dije que porque me canso y además el tornado es de Sonic pero un día lo encontré lo reparé y de ahí conocí a Sonic!-

-¡o sea se lo robaste!-

-¡qué no! ¡Él me lo prestó! ¡Y COMO SIGAS TE VOY A...!-

-¿pero no se supone que él debería tenerlo y no tú?-

-WUAAAAA YA... YA ME DESESPERASTE ¡VETE A LA ******! ¡ERES UN HIJO DE *****! ¡ESPERO QUE TE **** UN ELEFANTE!-

-. . .-

#criiick criick# sonido de cigarra.

-Shadow ¿tienes una soga por ahí?-

-por supuesto, siempre tengo uno para torturas de emergencia- Shadow le entregó la soga.

-¡NO! ¡NO PORFAVOR! ¡NO DE NUEVO!- se meneó Tails mientras todos lo sujetaban a la silla.

-¡vamos tío que si te mueves no te puedo amarrar!- se quejó Silver.

-bien amigos por su seguridad (de nuevo) Tails ha sido amarrado a la silla, la sesión pasada tuvo una... experiencia desesperante, así que perdónenlo- se disculpó Amy levantando las alas.

-oye ¿tienes agua?- le preguntó Sonic a Blaze.

-sí pero no te voy a dar por haberme echado TU PUTA AGUA ENCIMA- Blaze alejó su vaso rápidamente de la mano de Sonic, derramándolo en el suelo.

-¡mira eso! ¡Ahora tu tampoco tienes agua!- sonrió.

-m-mejor cállate ¿sí?- se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-¿tienes migraña?-

-y me la causas tú, muchas gracias-

-¡de nada! ^^-

-¿quién hace la siguiente pregunta?- preguntó Amy.

-¡yo!- se levantó una chica -mi pregunta es para un de los fancharacters ¡Mía!-

-dispara vaquera-

-¿no te había arrancado el brazo Amy?-

-pues sí, pero los guardias me llevaron a tiempo con la chamana y consiguió pegarme el brazo ¿qué tal? Está como si nada- dijo levantando el brazo de arriba abajo, luego se le despegó y cayó al suelo.

-#suspiro# _no de nuevo..._ me voy, tengo que ir a que me vuelvan a pegar el brazo- cogió el brazo del suelo y se fue.

-bien, eso fue un poco aterrorizante ¿todavía quieres hacerle otra pregunta a alguien? Te quedan dos preguntas-

-Horn ¿porqué le tenías miedo a la tribu Black?-

-ah, es que hace muchos años, yo no había nacido aún, mi familia servía a la tribu Black y éramos muy felices por aquel entonces pero todo sucedió cuando vimos por primera vez el ritual de "bloody moon" un huracán se abrió paso por la dimensión hacia el centro del pueblo llevándose la mitad de nuestra especie, la raza sobrevivió por los pelos y desde entonces le hemos tenido pavor volver a reencontrarnos con la tribu Black. Pero gracias a Amy y Mía descubrí que no es tan mala y despiadada como me contaron-

-gracias por responder- se sentó satisfecha la chica.

-un placer- sonrió Horn.

-¡yo quiero preguntarle a Shadow!- se levantó otra chica.

-¿sí?-

-¿te parece que Amy se ve bien con esas alas?-

-pues sí, se ve realmente bien, sobre todo porque ahora tiene que llevar ropa escotada para que sus alas puedan entrar- sonrió pícaramente tomándola por la cintura.

-¡SUELTA A ESA PERRA!-

-¿eh?-

-¡SUELTALAAAA! ¡TÚ ERES NUESTROOO!- se levantaron otras cuatro chicas.

-¡oh no! ¡fans de Shadow!- gritó Amy.

-¡A ÉEEEL!- gritaron abalanzándose sobre él, Amy saltó y quedó flotando sobre ellos, para evitar que le cayeran a ella también. Shadow forcejeó y con su gran fuerza logró quitárselas de encima.

-bien, se me largan todas o aquí va a correr la sangre- dijo de repente sacando dos pistolas de sus pantalones.

-eso eso... cierren la puerta al salir- siguió apuntándolas.

#bang# Shadow disparó la puerta

-¡¿ahora qué hicimos?-

-¡cierren la puerta al salir dije!-

-ainsss...- se fueron quejándose por el pasillo.

-¡Shadow! ¡ya comienzas a comportarte como siempre!- le abrazó Amy.

-¿Shadow?- preguntó confundido Ruth.

-p-p-perdón, Fallen- corrigió.

-¡es Shadow, es Shadow!- se levantó Big.

-¡cállate!- le tapó la boca Silver -¡¿se puede saber porqué lo seguimos invitando?-

-¿les molesta que diga que su nombre real es Shadow?- preguntó Eggman.

-¡SI!- le gritó Amy.

-entonces.. ¡Es Shadow! ¡No te dejes engañar se llama Shadow!- se levantó señalando al erizo negro.

#bang# Shadow le disparó en el estómago a Eggman

-¡¿te callas? ¡Recuerda que tu y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes!- dijo meneando la pistola de arriba abajo.

-como quieras animal. Me tengo que ir, se me está saliendo la ñema muchas gracias- dijo tapándose el agujero de bala y saliendo.

-¡es un placer!- le gritó Shadow antes de que se fuera.

-cambiando de tema ¿alguien quiere hacer su pregunta?- saltó Amy llamando la atención de los espectadores muertos de risa.

De entre el público se levantó un tipo con lentes de sol y una capa con capucha que cubría su cuerpo y su rostro.

-yo deseo hacerle una pregunta a Sonic-

-a la orden- le escuchó Sonic.

-¿te gustan los hongos?-

-los odio, ¿porqué preguntas?-

-¡TRAGATE ESTA PERRA!- dijo con acento italiano. El misterioso personaje se quitó el disfraz y le lanzó un honguito amarillo a la boca.

-¡¿QUE HACE MARIO AQUÍ?- Sonic se tragó el hongo para poder hablar.

#plu plu plupluplupluuuu# Sonic comenzó a crecer y crecer hasta romper el techo y parte de las paredes.

-¡no destruir! ¡Vas a lastimar a mis amigos!- le gritó Big.

-¡DATE POR MUERTO MARIO!- le gritó Sonic corriendo tras de Mario que echó la carrera en su kart lejos de allí.

-. . .-

#crik crik crik crik# sonido de grillos.

-e-eh... b-bien amigos lamentablemente la... sesión se acabo antes de tiempo...n-nos vemos pronto (si es que nos dejan volver a usar este auditorio) ya pueden salir-

-¡y se jodieron los que querían bocaditos de arroz al final pues no los preparé!- le avisó Shadow antipáticamente.

-¿p-porqué no se van? La sesión acabó- preguntó Amy.

-¡no ha acabado! ¡Queremos seguir haciendo preguntas!-

-yo se que hacer... ¡¿quién quiere ayudar a limpiar?- preguntó Silver alegre.

-¿Dónde están todos?- preguntó Blaze.

-corren tan rápido como Sonic antes de que tengan que ponerse limpiar todo esto XD- contestó Tails.

-bueno... tenemos que irnos también, ¿quieren helados, yo invito?-

#en la heladería#

-¿no les parece que olvidamos algo?- preguntó Amy lamiendo su helado.

-. . . ¿hola?- preguntó Tails esperando todavía amarrado a la silla del auditorio.

**Qué gran final para Tails ¿eh? XD bueno me despido knuckles viene a por mí y tengo que esconderme rápido.**


	6. no es solo una palabra

**¿Qué tal amigos? :D estoy muy muy feliz ya que hoy es 31 de enero MI CUMPLEAÑOOOS :D me pondría muy contenta que me dejaran reviews bonitos ¿si? bueno no tengo nada más que comentar así que lean este, es el episodio 6 y esta visto desde el punto de vista de Shadow.**

Capitulo 5: no es solo una palabra, es todo un sentimiento

-despierta Amy, venga despierta ¡que despiertes coño!- le di un almohadazo a Amy en la cara, esta reaccionó de inmediato.

-¿qu..p-pero que?-

-tengo buenas noticias- dije con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro, me negaba a mostrarme tan alegre como el fake de Sonic.

-mmm.. ¿Cuáles?- se llevó el puño al rostro frotándose el ojo, no estoy seguro si para sacarse las lagañas (muy grandes por cierto) o para quitarse el sueño.

-¡Ruth me acaba de decir que la fecha del Bloody Moon se retrasará hasta nuevo aviso!-

-¡eh, fantástico! ¿No es genial? Y se te ve muy feliz-

-ejem ejem.. s-si eh.. genial...- agrave la voz y miré hacia otro lado.

-hum, no te hagas el duro, ¿no recuerdas cuando me hablabas de Maria? Te ponías a berrear como una niñita jaja- flotó sobre mí jugueteando con mis puas.

-¡d-dejame en paz! Yo no tengo idea de quién es Maria Robotnik- agité los brazos sobre mi cabeza espantándola como una mosca.

-nunca dije que se apellidara Robotnik, ¿ves? ¡Si la recueerdas! ¡Si la recueeeerdas! Jajaja-

-(y-y si sí ¿Qué? Y-yo la quería mucho.. no.. la quiero... )- a decir verdad nunca olvidé a María, siempre tuve presente desde mi nacimiento en esta dimensión el recuerdo de una chica rubia y muy linda.. que me quería... una chica que me importaba y que significaba algo muy importante para mí, solo recuerdo su muerte... cuando esos hombres la asesinaron alejándola de mi lado.. para siempre..

-¡no pongas esa cara! Ya sé que la recuerdas, no hay nada de malo en eso- Amy se acercó a mí y me frotó la espalda.

-nngh.. n-¡no me sobes! ¡No necesito el consuelo de nadie!- retiré su mano de mí y me alejé unos pasos.

Hizo una mueca de gracia, no soy el payaso de nadie ¡deja de sonreír!

-Shadow quiero que vengas conmigo y pases el día en Mobius ¿quieres?- no veo por que no sin embargo, el pueblo cuenta conmigo, aquí soy Fallen Star, tengo obligaciones que cumplir, gente que ayudar.. un segundo ¡¿desde cuándo me importan los demás?

-ah ya entiendo, el niño bueno tiene tarea que hacer en el pueblo ¿no? Bu bu bu bu buuuu- se burló con los puños en los ojos simulando llanto.

-iremos a Mobius ¡pero ya! ¡y ya dije! #pank#- golpeé la mesa decidido.

-genial usaré el intercomunicador que Tails me reparó- Amy lo encendió. Tails se tapo de pronto con el periódico.

-¡pero niño tú tienes diarrea!- exclamó Amy.

-¡no tengo la culpa de que siempre llames cuando estoy haciendo popo!- le señaló con un dedo mientras que con la otra mano sostenía fuertemente el periódico contra su cuerpo.

-pero es culpa tuya por llevarte el intercomunicador al baño, imbécil- dije finalmente.

-TOMAAAA- se burló Amy.

-¡ya, ya! ¿Qué quieren?-

-quería entrar a nuestra dimensión para llevar a Shadow para que visite Mobius y a ver si comienza a recordar más cosas-

-está bien, déjame limpiarme y ya les abro un portal. Pero.. voltéense ¿sí?- dijo agitando la mano.

-y ¿Por qué no apagas el intercomunicador?- pregunté.

-es que lo dejé en una mesita, está lejos ¡y no pienso levantarme del retrete con el culo lleno de mierda!-

-¡ay ya! ¡Deja de ser tan explícito y ya nos volteamos!- Amy se volteó mientras que yo me quedé mirando fijamente a Tails.

-¿qué haces? ¿Porqué no te volteas?- Amy dio golpecitos en mi brazo evitando darse la vuelta.

-quiero ver como se frustra...-

-¡voltéateee!- me gritó Tails agitando el rollo de papel higiénico.

-no- respondí sin inmutarme.

-¡que te voltees te digo!-

-no- esbozé una sonrisa leve.

-¡o te volteas o...-

-¿o qué?- arqueé una ceja.

-o..o... ¡bien tu ganas!- Tails se levantó rápidamente con el periódico pegado al cuerpo hacia el intercomunicador para apagarlo dio un traspiés y el periódico se le cayó.

-¡a-ay n-n-no! ¡Shadow! ¡v-volteateee!- me pidió todo ruborizado y con las manos tapándose.

-no (jeje)-

-¡grrraaa!- corrió y apagó el intercomunicador.

-jajaja- me reí en cuanto se fue.

-¡¿por qué hiciste eso?- me reclamó Amy.

-jaja lo hubieras visto- la ignoré -lo tenía tan pequeño que con la mitad de la mano se lo tapaba entero jaja-

-¡n-no te burles! No te gustaría que te pasara-

-¿me lo has visto?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

-¡shadow!- gritó apenada.

-pues te sorprenderías...jeje...- me recosté del sillón de la sala.

-m-mejor no toquemos ese tema-

#fluuuushh# un portal se abrió frente a nosotros.

-hooola- se asomó Tails -vengan ya pueden entrar-

Dejé pasar a Amy, no por que intentara ser caballero lo hice por lo de "mujeres primero" y no quiero arruinar mi machismo entrando de primero.

-¡Amy! ¡AMY! ¡Amy!- gritaron todos, Blaze, Rouge, Cream, Silver, Tails, Knuckles incluso Mephiles se reunieron en torno a ella para saludarla, abrazarla y reír de alegría. Entre algunos ajetreos y risas me empujaron fuera de allí.

Oía como todos hablaban y hablaban si parar con Amy, no me interesan esos gilipollas pero... ¿por qué siento el corazón tan pesado?... todos corrieron hacia Amy en cuanto entramos.. mientras que nadie se me acercó a decir al menos un simple hola...

¡Bah!... yo soy Shadow The Hedgehog, yo no necesito a nadie.. Ni siquiera a esa tonta de Amy...

Continué observando a todos sonriendo y jugando junto a ella.

-¡mira Amy! Mira mi nueva muñeca, me la hizo mi mami ¿a que es bonita?- saltaba Cream.

-Ey Amy como me hacías falta, necesitaba una compañera de compras- le codeaba Rouge.

-Amy mira ¡compré un nuevo color de máscara! Es turquesa tienes que ver que tal me queda- sonrió Silver.

Todos se veían tan felices... tan alegres... nadie se había siquiera percatado de mi presencia.. no tengo por qué seguir soportando esto, aquí nadie me necesita...

Caminé hasta la salida que al parecer estaba abierta sin embargo al salir sentí como si hubiera atravesado una puerta real, me dí la vuelta y por fuera tan solo parecían piedras amontonadas en forma del pié de un acantilado. Recuerdo esto... la puerta invisible del taller de Tails..

-(si esta era mi dimensión se supone que he de tener un hogar en algún lado ¿no? Pues me largo a casa)- pensé, caminé por un bosque cuyo camino era recto sin embargo tenía de vez en cuando bifurcaciones que hacía fácil confundirse, mi sentido de la orientación es perfecto así que no tendré problemas. Continué caminando.

No tardé mucho en encontrarme con la primera bifurcación. Miré alternadamente de derecha a izquierda como si algún camino me diera la pista de a dónde ir.

-mm... por aquí- continué mi marcha por el camino de la derecha.

...

-jeje mira Amy, mira cómo baila mi muñeca- Cream agitaba de arriba abajo su muñeca, de pronto abrió los ojos y notó que algo faltaba

-Shadow... definitivamente aquí falta Shadow, oigan ¿alguien sabe dónde está Shadow?- preguntó, nadie le prestó atención. Buscó por todo el taller y no hallaba rastro de Shadow.

-(Shadow, ¿Dónde te has metido Shady?)- pensó, Salió un momento afuera y vió unas pisadas en la tierra, se agachó a analizarlas.

-(estos fueron los zapatos jets de Shady, seguro que se metió en el bosque y se ha perdido. iré a buscarlo)- se levantó y saltando se adentró en el oscuro bosque.

...

-¿perdido? Que va... sé exactamente... donde... estoy...justo ahora...- me detuve y pensé un momento, ¿en realidad voy por el camino correcto? O ¿quizá deba admitir.. que me he perdido?

Agité mi cabeza, es un bosque, un simple y mísero bosque, en la dimensión Black yo me adentraba en bosques todo el tiempo y no me perdía, por que yo Fallen Star era un GPS ambulante, aunque debo considerar el hecho de que yo ya no soy Fallen Star o mejor dicho, que siempre pensé que era Fallen Star cuando en realidad mi nombre real es Shadow.

Ya eran 4 las bifurcaciones que he visto y pasado, lo que me hace imaginarme cuán grande es este lugar... ¡pero no debo pensar en que me he perdido y ya! ¡No debo rendirme! ¡Este no es reto para mí! Pff ni siquiera puede considerarse un reto, si me llega por los pelos a un acertijo.

-AHHHH AH AH AHHHHH ¡AYUDENMEEE! ¡ALGUIEN AYUDEMEEE!- se oyó una voz infantil resonando a lo lejos. ¡Cream!

Corrí, poco a poco sentí que aceleraba mi velocidad y me elevaba a centímetros del suelo casi rozándolo como si patinara sobre aire, comenzaba a correr a una velocidad tan familiar.

Aproveché mi gran velocidad para intentar ubicar a Cream mas rápido.

-¡Cream resiste!- le grité.

-¡¿SHADOW? ¡SHADOW SALVAME!- le oía más cerca. Me detuve rápidamente al ver un cuerpo pequeño color crema forcejeando en el aire, como si algo la estuviera cargando.

Me acerqué rápidamente a ella, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y no paraba de moverse, la oscuridad no dejaba ver bien pero pude notar que era algo solido y sin vida lo que la estaba cargando, la sujeté de las axilas.

-AAH ah ah-

-tranquila Cream, soy yo, todo está bien- la sostuve arriba y desenganché su ropa, que era lo que la tenia colgando.

-tranquila... solo eran las ramas de este árbol que se engancharon en tu ropa- me agaché y la miré a los ojos -ya pasó...-

-#gime# ¡S-shadow!- se le escaparon las lágrimas -¡tenía mucho miedooo!- me abrazó con fuerza.

-mjeje ya todo pasó.. No era nada.. Nada ni nadie quiere lastimarte, no mientras yo pueda evitarlo- sonreí. Se separó de mí y sonrió dulcemente junto a mí.

-¿quieres ir a comer un helado?- me preguntó de pronto.

-¿eh?-

-un helado, ¿no quieres? Tengo dinero- sacó unas cuantas monedas de su bolsillo, inocentemente no alcanzarían ni para un caramelo.

-jeje y dime ¿tú quieres un helado?- asintió -entonces yo te lo compro... a cambio de que me ayudes a salir de este bosque- sonreí haciéndome el malo.

-jiji ¡claro!- sonrió y comenzó a caminar, sin esperar que yo la siguiera, aunque obviamente lo hice, quería salir de ese bosque tan frío.

Me condució hasta un centro comercial.

-en esta heladería venden el mejor helado del muuuundo enteroooo- dijo abriendo ambos brazos y expandiéndolos hasta más no poder.

-jeje ¿del mundo entero?- le miré con gracia.

-sí, es de Yogurt, que ya de por si ese es el mejor sabor del mundo aquí lo hacen diferente que en cualquier otra heladería, así que aquí sabe mucho mejor- nos acercamos a el vidrio con los sabores y para bromear le pregunte.

-¿de qué sabor quieres, Cream?-

-¡¿ahh? ¡¿Es que no estabas escuchando lo que decía?- se enojó de un modo tan infantil digno de los niños.

-jaja uno de yogurt y uno de vainilla- le puse un billete en el mostrador al heladero. Cuando nos entregó a cada uno nuestro helado Cream se adelantó y se sentó en una mesa a disfrutar su helado el señor me detuvo suavemente por el hombro.

-#pssst# ¿no está como un poco niña para usted? Yo sinceramente no entiendo a los pedófilos, es decir ¿cómo haces para metérselo?- la pregunta hizo que me hirviera la sangre, tranquilamente coloqué mi helado en mi mano izquierda.

-#psst#- lo llamé -acercate, ven, dejame decirte algo...- cuando se acercó hice que se comiera un puñetazo.

-enfermo...- le dije antes de darme la vuelta dejándolo tirado en el suelo con la boca ensangrentada.

-¿qué le dijiste al heladero, Shady?- preguntó lamiendo su helado.

-ah nada, se me olvidó pagarle, eso es todo- me reí para mis adentros.

-#suspiro#-

-¿a que se debió ese suspiro?- le pregunté.

-es que.. Hace tiempo que no me sentaba en esta mesa con alguien a comer un helado... mi mamá siempre está ocupada y no he vuelto a ver a Cheese desde que lo dejé en el valle de los Chaos para que jugara con otros amigos.. así que siempre vengo sola a comer un helado de yogurt- bajó la mirada hacia su helado con una sonrisa conformista en el rostro.

-Cream...-

-p-pero no te preocupes.. Estoy bien sin amigos...- sonrió, pero noté que solo quería hacer que no me preocupara, le dolía estar sola.

-no Cream.. Tú no estás sola, sí tienes amigos- me miró a los ojos -Cream los amigos son lo más importante que podemos tener en la vida, incluso más importantes que un noviazgo o una relación pues sabes que no te dejarán.. a veces no es necesario tener muchos amigos que te quieran...-

Volteó

-... a veces.. Solo basta con una persona.. yo soy tu amigo, y tu eres mi amiga Cream...-

-la amistad.. ¿Sabes qué es?- volteó la mirada hacia el cielo dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos sin escucharme.

-yo.. Supongo que es... pues..- Cream, me has dado algo en lo qué pensar... la amistad.. ¿Qué es la amistad? ¿Qué es un amigo? Es alguien que básicamente.. Te quiere.. Ser querido es algo muy valioso mientras menos personas mejor... eso quiere decir que esas personas.. Aunque sean pocas.. Te quieren de corazón..

La amistad es el sentimiento que va mas allá de la relación de amigos entendida por la sociedad... no es un simple "te quiero, eres mi amigo" eso es lo que dicen las palabras.. pero lo que dice el corazón es otra cosa..

-la amistad, Shadow.. No existe... está en el aire flotando, entrando a nuestra alma, se conoce vulgarmente como amistad pero su nombre real... es amor..-

Esa frase me hizo pensar, que quizá no es necesaria gustarle a todo el mundo para saber cuándo es amistad, solo necesitas gustarle a una persona para saber que realmente eres alguien importante ¡estás en el corazón de alguien! ¡¿No entiendes lo inmensamente grandioso que es eso? Hay gente que se suicida cuando la novia lo deja o cuando tiene una tonta pelea con sus padres ¡suicídate cuando ya nadie te quiera! ¡Ni siquiera tus padres, ni siquiera tu mismo! Por que suicidarse es hacerle daño directo al corazón de otra persona que te quiere, que te necesita en su vida y créeme.. Hay veces que el golpe es tan duro... que no sana NUNCA.

-yo.. C-cream...- solté mi helado sin importar que cayera en el suelo y abracé a Cream con todas mis fuerzas y lloré en su regazo.

-Shadow... puedes llorar tranquilo...- no dejaba de gemir y llorar, Cream posó sus manitas en mi cabeza y la pasaba suavemente acariciándome

Me levanté lentamente, sequé mis lágrimas y estiré mi mano hacia Cream, esta sonrió amablemente, la tomó y juntos caminamos por el lugar.. Hacia el Norte... la dirección hacia donde apuntaba el sol...


	7. ¡¿todavía trabajamos aquí!

**¿WHATS UUUUUP? Jaja XD oigan compañeros gracias por sus comentarios sinceramente me hace mas feliz leer las pocas felicitaciones de fanfiction que las típicas 300 felicitaciones de Facebook XD en fin ¡epa! Me gustaría que entraran en mi blog que es este: .com entren, lean déjenme comentarios y únanse si no es mucha molestia ¿si? Les garantizo que les va a gustar ahí estaré subiendo mi historia real n_n**

**(Okey creo que se me fue un pelín la lengua XD)**

Capitulo 6: ¡¿todavía trabajamos aquí?

Habíamos caminado un buen rato cuando Cream se terminó su helado y dijo agitando levemente mi mano:

-Shady- odio que me llamen así, pero se lo perdono por ser Cream -¿podemos ir al taller? Dejé allí mi muñeca- se llevó las uñas a los dientes mordiéndolas nerviosamente como si aquella muñeca fuera un apoyo emocional para ella.

-claro, guíame hasta allá aún no recuerdo muy bien donde queda cada cosa aquí- le dije apartando la mirada evitando enternecerme con sus ojos grandes y brillantes.

Me distraje tanto en mis pensamientos e intentando recordar sobre mi vida en Mobius pero la imagen de María últimamente no quería salir de mi cabeza. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba dentro del taller. Todos estaban sentados dentro o junto al sillón cuando Cream pegó un grito repentino que hasta a mi me hizo dar un brinco.

-¡VAYA AMIGOS QUE SON! ¿RECUERDAN A SHADOW? POR DIOS, ¡SEAN MAS EDUCADOS Y NO LO DEJEN SOLO!-

#criik, criiik# sonido de grillo.

Todos, excepto Cream, quedamos con una perfecta cara de pokerface y podía jurar que al igual que yo esta niña dejo nuestro oído pitando.

-¿Qué están esperando? ¡MUEVAN LOS CULOS DE ESE SILLON O NO VA A QUEDAR NADIE VIVO AQUÍ!-

-. . .-

-¡Shaaadow amigo mío!- me abrazó Silver nervioso por la mirada de Cream.

-¡sueltame! ¡no me abraces! Es muy de mariquitas…- me alejé del "mascarita" de Silver, lo juro… desde ese momento en que la verdad salió a la luz.. Ya nadie lo ve de la misma forma…

-¡¿ves? ¡Ahí ta! ¡AHÍ TAAA! ¡¿Cómo se puede ser cariñoso con este maldito emo?- Silver me señaló con toda la mano la cual agarré y apreté hasta sentir sus huesos crujir.

-no.. te atrevas.. a señalarme.. ¿Entendido?- enfaticé mi amenaza lanzándole una mirada asesina y apretando mas su mano haciendo doblar su brazo y caer lentamente inmovilizado en el suelo.

-sí..sí..muy entendido, lo entendí perfectamente ¡suéltame, suéltame!- rogó mientras los demás miraban aterrados. Lo solté y corrió adolorido con Blaze para que le sobara la mano.

-yo no vine a que me saludaran, ¿ok?- suavicé mi mirada al dirigir mi mirada a Cream –yo te vine a traer y a llevarme a Amy- posé mis ojos en la eriza rosa que me miraba sonriente, por alguna razón.

Intenté calmarme, no sabía ni siquiera por qué me había puesto tan rabioso… supongo que poco a poco estoy adquiriendo mi antiguo comportamiento agresivo.

-#suspiro profundo# ven Amy, necesito que me ayudes- ella camino hacia mí despidiéndose de todos quienes estaban sentados en el sofá.

Salimos y mientras seguía a Amy a través del bosque le dije lo que necesitaba.

-mira Rose, necesito que me ayudes a llegar hasta mi casa-

-pero, es que yo nunca supe donde vivías, a decir verdad eras tan frío y poco amigable que nadie conocía tu casa puesto que no has invitado a nadie-

-entonces me quedaré en tu casa hasta que intente recordar donde vivía- le exigí. No se inmutó, ni se indignó de mi personalidad arrogante. Al parecer ya estaba más que acostumbrada que la trataran así, ya sea por mí o por alguien más.

-esta bien… jeje- me guiñó, mi corazón se aceleró de pronto con solo imaginar la razón por la que guiñó. Para no ser el único sonrojado la tomé de la cintura, acerqué mis labios a su oído y le susurré.

-_me encantaría…- _se ruborizó en un segundo, lo cual me hizo gracia y.. a la vez me pareció algo.. Tierno.

Caminábamos sin rumbo, prácticamente por mover los pies, era muy temprano como para irnos a su casa, yo la seguía a ella, al igual que ella me seguía a mí.

Caminando por la acera notamos que un coche gris nos seguía, de pronto oímos un grito (cuya voz me era familiar) desde dentro.

-¡DETENGANSE!- hicimos caso, Amy se escondió tras mi brazo mientras yo me preparaba para atacar si algo intentara hacerle daño a Amy o a mí.

Una persona de vestimenta funeraria, cuya cara estaba oculta tras unos lentes oscuros, se bajó y nos haló del brazo a ambos empujándonos hacia el asiento de atrás.

-¡déjanos ir, maldito imbécil!- le grité.

-¡SILENCIO!- la voz era fuerte y autoritaria, así como detestable y chirriona. Me hizo callar.

Aplastó el acelerador con tanta fuerza que imaginé al pobre chillando de dolor.

El auto salió disparado de pronto haciendo que el cuerpo de Amy y el mio se pegaran al espaldar del asiento instantáneamente. Ni siquiera evadía los demás autos, pasaba rápido y eran todos los autos los que tuvieron que darle paso antes de que chocara con alguno de ellos, oyéndose a lo lejos ya pasado el montón de bocinas, gritos y groserías que le entraban por una oreja y le salía por otra al conductor maniático dándole la mínima importancia.

-llegamos, ahora bájense ¡YA! ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAN, INÚTILES?- nos enojó mucho que nos gritara pero obedecimos y bajamos.

-¡oh no! ¡por favooor!- nos quejábamos Amy y yo al bajarnos y ver que estábamos frente al The good coffe.

El conductor se bajó y se sacó el disfraz haciéndonos ver que se trataba de la señorita, la dueña del lugar.

-¡oh sí! ¡¿Recuerdan que trabajan aquí? ¡¿Dónde estaban? ¡¿Por qué no vinieron más? ¡¿Saben cuanto tuve que esforzarme para que este lugar siguiera en mi sin nadie mas que yo que lo atendiera?- se hizo la dolida, armó todo un melodrama. Sabía perfectamente que tanto Amy como yo estábamos pensando en lo idiota que fue la señorita en no contratar a alguien mas viendo que llevábamos tiempo sin volver.

-dejen de mirarme con cara de pavo chamuscado y vuelvan al trabajo ¡vamos! ¡MUEVANSE!- Amy era la camarera, mientras que yo… no se puede decir que soy un cocinero pues esto es una cafetería, entonces sería algo así como… Un panadero, o simplemente "el chico que prepara lo que aparece en el menú"

Ella limpiaba las mesas mientras yo pasaba la lista de comestibles e ingredientes de las recetas, detrás de la barra había un espacio con muchas cajas, no me parecieron que contenían nada importante pero me decidí a abrir una.. Solo para ver que contenía.

Casi podía escuchar el coro de los ángeles mientras un rayo de luz caía sobre la caja, estaba llena de crucigramas por resolver, abrí emocionado otra caja ¡también estaba llena de crucigramas en blanco! Todas las cajas estaban llenas de crucigramas, solo una de ellas contenía los que ya había resuelto.

-(oooh jojo tengo muuuchas cosas que hacer)- dije frotando mis manos, tomé una caja y la monté sobre la barra, no había notado que Amy estaba parada justo delante de mi, colocó su mano estrictamente sobre la caja y notó que a un lado de ella estaba escrito en marcador "crucigramas"

-oh no, no Shadow, ponte a trabajar-

-¡pero si nunca viene nadie!-

-no me importa deja esa caja y ponte a hacer algo productivo- dijo halando la caja hacia ella.

-hacer crucigramas… es productivo- agravé mi voz a la vez que halaba la caja hacia mí.

-tu tienes una adicción con los crucigramas, ¡ponte-a-trabajar!-

-y ¿qué-carajo-quieres-que-haga?-

-me sabe-un-pepino- dijo llevándose definitivamente la caja y alejándola de mí.

-¡devuélveme esa caja, Rose!- le lancé una mirada asesina.

-bien.. Como veo que esta caja es muy importante para ti te la daré-

-gracia…-

-¡pero con una condición!- me interrumpió alejándola de nuevo de mis manos.

-#suspiro# ¿Cuál?-

-si haces TODO lo que te pida durante TODO el día- sonrió con picardía.

-y ¿porqué simplemente no te quito esa caja? ¿Eh?- Amy sonrió, fue hasta una de las mesas y regó todos los crucigramas sobre una silla, luego se sentó sobre ella.

-no creo que te atrevas a meter la mano y sacar los crucigramas- no pude evitar sonrojarme al máximo.

-b-bien, Amy..t-tu ganas.. grr haré lo que me pidas..- levanté los hombros con la cara sonrojada y las orejas bajas.

-venga, comienza trayéndome un café calentito, anda erizito, apresúrate- se incorporó en el asiento levantando la mano sacudiéndola dándome órdenes como si fuera mi jefa.

Fruñí pero mis crucigramas lo valen, así que caminé hasta la máquina de café y la encendí lanzándole una mirada de "muérete perra..." mientras ella me miraba graciosa, era tan notable que le divertía tener poder sobre mí.

Llené una taza con el café caliente y me disponía a trérselo cuando Amy gritó de repente.

-¡SHADOW! ¡TIENES ALGO EN EL ZAPATO!- señaló aterrada y desvié rápidamente la mirada hacia el suelo lo que me hizo no ver la mesa frente a mí y tropezar derramando el café en el suelo.

-jejejeje- se descojonaba de risa golpeando su mesa con la mano.

-parece que vas a tener que traerme oootro n_n- canturrejeó. Me estaba empezando a irritar su forma de aprovecharse de la situación.

Volvía rellenar la taza de café con la misma rabia y mirada asesina, caminé hasta su mesa lentamente para evitar algún otro accidente, dejé la taza en la mesa asegurándome de que un "klank" leve sonara para que entendiera cuantas ganas tenia de soltarle cuatro palabras pero que me contenía aunque eso no aseguraba que cuando terminara el día no se lo diría.

-gracias…- quedé parado a su lado esperando a que intentara cogerla por el aza, cuando ví que acercaba sus dedos a ella en un movimiento rápido rodé la taza de modo que al intentar tomar el aza terminara tocando la porcelana hirviendo.

-¡aaay!- se quemó, e instintivamente soltó la taza tirándola al suelo.

-jajajajaja ¡te lo merecías! ¿Te dolió maldita hija de…- Amy sonrió malévolamente, extrañado descontinué mi frase e incliné mi oreja izquierda a la vez que mi cabeza formulando un gesto de confusión.

Levantó el dedo índice confiada, fruncí el seño, seguía sin entender. Bajó lentamente el dedo hasta hacer que señalara el suelo encharcado de café.

-limpia eso- temblé de enojo rechinando mis dientes con fuerza. No importa que haga ella se salía con la suya y yo terminaba con algo más que hacer.

Cogí el estropajo que reposaba intacto tras el mostrador al parecer no lo habían lavado en todo este tiempo pues todavía poseía la mancha del batido que Amy tiró al suelo el primer día de trabajo (con solo recordarlo solo se me viene a la mente las palabras "vaya tonta")

Apreté el palo con tanta fuerza en una sola mano, tuve que detenerme, ya había escuchado un pequeño #krack# dentro de mi mano.

Le saqué el líquido en la cuba de agua y me dispuse a limpiar el suelo. Amy de la nada dio un salto se levantó del asiento, me arrebató el estropajo y me empujó en el asiento donde hace unos segundos se hallaba su trasero de carretera (plano) y acto seguido estaba haciendo como que limpiaba y me miraba diciendo de pronto:

-hay que ver que eres increíble, tu derramas el café y la que limpia soy yo mientras te regocijas en tus crucigramas, ¡ya ni tienes donde guardarlos que hasta te tienes que sentar sobre ellos!- movió un dedo como una anciana regañona.

-pero que te…- moví mi cabeza para mirar detrás de ella, la vieja cuyos brazos cruzados golpeaba su pie con el suelo al compás de un metrónomo imaginario, con la cara prácticamente echando humo a punto de explotar.

-(hija de puta)- fue lo único que alcancé a pensar.

-_aggg… unicornios… tiernos y l-lindos.. unicornios… cálmate los unicornios te quieren mucho…-_ susurraba la vieja intentando evitar soltar un grito.

-¡AMY! ¡AMY FUE! ¡ELLA TIRO EL CAFÉ!- me levanté y la señalé, creo que dio la impresión de que soné como un niño acusando a otro.

-lo se, lo ví todo y estoy enojada es por esta… ¡ESTA ZORRA! ¡¿QUE TE CREES? ¡SERÉ EUFORICA PERO SE QUE ESO QUE HICISTE ESTA MAL! ¡MUY MAL!- cogió a Amy por el cuello de la camisa con sus largas y afiladas uñas levantándola y tirándola fuera del establecimiento.

-¡LARGATE! ¡VETE! ¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER!- le cerró la puerta dejándola a punto de llorar tras el vidrio del lugar.

-¡¿cómo se atreve a tratarla así? ¡Sé que lo que hizo es malo pero la cruel ahora es usted!- me levanté con intención de cogerla de las greñas y golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

-¿quieres traerla de vuelta? ¡TRAEME MAS CLIENTES!- me lanzó el grito en la cara soltando un mal aliento que podría dejarte en K.O por suerte solo consiguió medio marearme. Sin embargo su voz regañona me hizo obedecer, no como un sirviente real pero si consiguió callarme.

-humpf… esta bien- cerré los ojos y dije:

-¡chaos emerald!- al ver que seguía en el mismo lugar me pregunté qué sucedía, caí en cuenta rápidamente que no poseía la esmeralda pues Eggman me la había robado antes de lanzarme a la dimensión Black.

Bajé la cabeza un poco avergonzado al ver que la señorita me veía como "¿qué rayos intentaba hacer este crío?" encorvado salí como cualquier persona normal, por la puerta.

#suspiro# bien.. a conseguir clientes, recuerdo que me hallaba en una situación igual tiempo atrás, necesitábamos conseguir más clientes y recordé de inmediato cómo lo conseguimos, Amy y yo hicimos un espectáculo (no planeado) en medio de la calle y la gente se decidió a ir tan solo para vernos. Miré de un lado a otro y encontré a Amy recostada de la pared tirada en el suelo deprimida, me paré junto a ella mirándola por sobre el hombro.

-S-shadow.. disculpam..-

-¡callate!- me agaché, agarré su brazo y la obligué a venir conmigo a paso apresurado mas no corriendo, pues me negaba a cargarla.

Caminé hasta lo que podría considerarse un punto grande en medio de la plaza ideal para que la gente prestara atención, sinceramente tenía que agregar mi comentario odioso a esto ¡como odio llamar la atención!

-pero ¿qué haces?- la solté y me encaré frente a ella.

-¡eres una mierda!-

-oye oye ¡¿qué te pasa se puede saber?- se enojó rápidamente, esta rogando que se enojara y no se pusiera sentimental en cambio.

-¡eres tan tonta, fresa, torpe y plana como un papel!- su expresión fue ahora de indignación y ganas de decir algo.

-mira espérame un segundito si vamos a hablar de defectos yo tengo muuuucho para decir ¿eh? Comenzando por tus puas ¡¿QUÉ COÑO LE PASAN A TUS PUAS? ¡ERES UN ERIZO! Se su pone que las puas deben apuntar hacia abajo ¡no hacia abajo y hacia arriba! Además te la pasas todo EL SANTO DIA metido en un crucigrama ¡como un viejo!-

-bueno bueno si te metes con mis puas ya es pasarse se ven geniales ¿sabes? Muchísimo mejor que esos tres mechoncitos y ese color rosita tan mariquita-

-… ¡soy una mujer! ¡¿Cómo rayos se puede ver mariquita una mujer?- miré por el rabillo del ojo, no té que ya la gente estaba empezando a amontonarse y algunos hasta reírse.

-¿ya no vas a decir nada mas?... ¡ja! Gané- me dió la espalda.

-oye ¡¿cómo que ganaste? Huuuy no te golpeo no más por que eres mujer-

-exaaacto ¿sabes lo feo que se vé una pelea de zorras?- se rió, grrrr. Luego de tomar un poco de aire sonreí también, desencorvándome para poder verla desde arriba.

-te acabas de llamar zorra tu también, inteligente- me reí entre dientes.

-mira.. eres.. eres.. ¡un imbécil tonto y muy estúpido!-

-agg pareces una niña aprendiendo a decir groserías-

-no claro el que sabe mas de palabras por que resuelve 1000 crucigramas como mínimo al día sin importar que AGARRE MIOPÍA Y LUEGO TENER QUE USAR UN PUTO DESCUENTO DE LA PUTA ÓPTICA CARONÍ ¡LLEVANDO TUS PUTOS CRISTALES PUTAMENTE GRATIS POR QUE NO SABES TRABAJAR COMO UN PUTO EXPERTO SI NO TE BURLAS DE MI TODO EL PUTEADISIMO DÍA!- oí como la gente empezaba a reír.

-¿y?- sonreí y crucé mis brazos de forma altanera.

-aaaggg déjalo me largo al The Good Coffe para intentar rogar que me devuelvan mi trabajo- se fue enojada notando que la gente la seguía, me reí de eso mirando.

Comenzó a caminar a paso presuroso, la gente la siguió a paso presuroso.

Comenzó a correr, la gente la siguió corriendo.

Amy salió pitando casi cayendo de boca.

-¡DEJEN DE SEGUIRMEEEE!- Amy al parecer se acordó de que el lugar necesitaba clientes y los condujo hacia allá, me apresuré para alcanzarla y entré junto con ella y la multitud de gente. Ella y yo nos miramos extrañados al ver que la gente pasaba sobre algo, lo rodeaba o le saltaba, cuando se disipó la "nube humana" nos acercamos y vimos un cuerpo flaco, larguirucho y pálido.

-esto… ¿llamamos una ambulancia?- propuso.

-¿para que cuando despierte nos mande a la mierda? Jeje no.. hazlo tú, si te da la gana - dije largándome del lugar.

-tienes razón, es un peso menos que me quito de encima- Amy me siguió, ambos nos fuimos dándonos por despedidos y dejando a la vieja tirada en el suelo con toda su ropa llena de pisadas.

**¡Oigan! ya va.. ¿Que les iba a decir? Ay coño se me olvidó XD bueno les dejé con la duda al menos ¿no? Muajaja que mala soy :D en fin si tienen algo que les gustaría que apareciera en la historia envíenme un inbox o déjenme un review por favor, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo chau n_n**


	8. ¿me gusta?

**hola :D aquí les traigo otro capítulo miren amigos lectores les tengo una pregunta que quizá ustedes también se la hayan formulado: ¿cómo creen que se llama la señorita? si fuera por mi yo le pondría marrrdita vieja o tal vez algo así (como diría mi profesor de matemática) vieja plasta e´ñoña (vieja mierdosa XD) jaja en fin les dejo tranquilos. Ah por cierto volvemos a la vista de Amy.**

Capitulo 7: ¿me gusta?

-ay ya me canse.. cargameee...- mi voz se volvía cada vez mas vaga y cansada, nos dirigíamos a mi casa para descansar y buscar algo que hacer el día de mañana para ver que este siguiera recobrando la memoria.

-¡pero verga te vengo cargando desde hace 2 horas!- se enojó, dio un salto y me tumbó de su espalda haciéndome caer al suelo levantando el polvo de la tierra y ensuciando mi ropa.

-vaya caballero, mejor no hubiera dicho nada- sacudí mi ropa, quedando un poco cabreada por el hecho de que la tierra estaba un poco húmeda y me había quedado una mancha marrón en el pantalón.

-idiota...- su única respuesta lanzada en un tono burlón clásico sin embargo sonaba como si hubiera dicho algo ingenioso, aunque al parecer no le prestaba mucha atención a las cosas que le sonaban geniales, mas se regodea de las mas imbéciles palabras que salían de su boca.

Continuamos caminando, el único sonido que sobrevolaba el ambiente era si bien considerado sonido podía ser, el silencio, un triste y vacío silencio. Shadow parecía disfrutarlo mientras yo lo soportaba, quería decir algo pero... de algún modo estar con Shadow.. ya no es tan divertido como antes, él sigue siendo el mismo que fue durante los años que llevaba conociéndolo sin contar el lapso de tiempo en el que actuó de forma diferente a su personalidad agresiva e indiferente, pensar eso me deja una amarga idea etérea de la que me llevo muy mal, sintiendo terribles náuseas con solo imaginar que pudiera ser verdad.

Si Shadow llegara a ser un sustituto mental de Sonic...

No puedo pensar en eso

-(yo lo amo, lo amo de verdad y solo quiero estar con él)- pero, he pensado que quizá digo eso todo el tiempo por que intento auto convencerme, algo que sería totalmente absurdo si una persona está enamorada de verdad. Y.. si tan solo por un momento me pusiera a reflexionar..¿Si Sonic me volviera a gustar? Obviamente no lo quiero ni lo necesito, me ha causado muchísimo daño más que las pocas alegrías que me ha dado. Tan solo... necesito alejarme de Sonic hasta que se me pase esta tonta fase.

-ya llegamos, Rose. Tú tienes la llave ¿no?- se recostó del marco de la puerta y se puso a frotar su guante esperando a que abriera la puerta.

-em.. pues veras.. - empujé la puerta suavemente, la cual se abrió sin ningún tipo de cerradura.

-wow... - se levantó y entró en un tono sarcástico - no necesita llave.. ya veo... veamos cuantas cosas dejaron los ladrones-

-ja..ja ¡venga!- me enojé -nunca nadie se ha atrevido a robarle a Amy Rose-

-mm.. ya- asintió casi sin escucharme y miró la cama detenidamente.

-¿qué tiene la cama?- me acerqué y miré la cama también intentando ver que buscaba en ella, no sé si se le ocurriría pero sería muy bueno que en este momento tan solo me agarrase y me empujase hacia la cama para unir nuestros cuerpos y llenarnos de placer sin importar que la puerta quedase abierta, y descansar juntos hasta el día sig...

-¡acá estás!- Shadow tomó el control remoto encendió la televisión y saltó sobre la cama. ¡Viva el romanticismo! ¬¬ Emo de mierda...

-aggg ¿porqué eres así?- me dí la vuelta hacia un armario.

-porque me da la gana, ¿te molesta?- siseó con sarcasmo.

-BAS-TAN-TE- le grité, me volví y tomé una toalla colgada –me voy a bañar, si necesitas algo nomas tienes que gritar, bueh… si ya de por sí lo haces…- me reí entre dientes y entré al baño.

Luego de esperar unos segundos Shadow levantó las cejas y volteó la cabeza hacia la puerta del baño, como si hubiera llegado una idea a la mente proporcionada por las palabras de aquella eriza rosada.

#shhhhh# abrí la llave del agua fría, sentía que después de todos estos días esto era lo único que valía la pena, ¡ah sí! Y también Shadow, ya ha recobrado su memoria, diría que por completo, actúa como siempre… como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si su vida, sus amigos, nuestra relación ni siquiera él hubiera corrido peligro, tengo la obligación de recordarle que todavía lo está.. _Todavía lo estamos_.

-(ya no quiero seguir pensando en eso, era obvio que él no me agradecería, si acaso llegara a insinuar algún gracias hacia Tails pero no hacia mí, es demasiado orgulloso como para eso)- ¿estaré perdiendo el interés en él? Y si es así… ¿en quién lo estaré depositando? Me da miedo pensar que pudiera ser en Sonic, no quiero volver a lo de antes, ser evitada por él, considerada una acosadora incansable por muchos de nuestros fans, no quiero seguir derramando amargas lágrimas por la noche haciendo que me termine doliendo la cabeza, tener los ojos enrojecidos (aquello que el agua hacía empeorar) y sentirme hambrienta, débil, confundida y apenada pensando en lo que hice para merecer este trato… no quiero volver a pasar por eso, de verdad no quiero.

Salí de la ducha y ví por el rabillo del ojo que Shadow había cambiado de canal instantáneamente tras oír la puerta abrirse.

-¿porqué no dejas de fingir? Se perfectamente que te gusta "Tom y Jerry"- sonreí agraciada ajustando la toalla sostenida por un nudo sobre mi pecho.

-¿qué? Pff.. ¿Por quién me tomas, Rose? Esas tonterías son para niños y una persona tan guay como yo no ve esas cosas…- arqué una ceja, sonreí y le quité el control del Directv y presioné el botón amarillo que tenía la opción de mostrar el anterior canal marcado, como esperaba en la Tv apareció la imagen de el gato gris persiguiendo al ratón marrón mientras este se burlaba y le colocaba un rastrillo al frente para que al pisarlo el palo le diera en la cara.

-¿decías "chico guay"?- me reí, froté su cabeza y volví al armario. Su rostro se sonrojó bastante, recordé el ardor en la cara y el enojo por vergüenza que uno siente cuando lo dejan en cero. Traté de alegrarlo.

-venga, si te gusta yo no tengo problema en que lo sigas viendo, Shady- me incliné y besé su mejilla.

-¡n-no me llames Shady! Sabes que lo odio…- fruncí el ceño, estaba acostumbrada a que me tratara así pero, al ver cómo se comportaba actuando como Fallen Star me sentía un poco fuera de lugar teniendo como pareja de nuevo a este erizo gruñón y poco remilgado.

Estaba comenzando a pensar que quizá no soy yo que me estoy cansando de él, sigo atraída así que supongo que el actúa un poco diferente, porque.. ¿Estará cansándose de mí? No quisiera dejar de gustarle, no quisiera quedar sola de nuevo y si eso sucede ¿Quién será el siguiente? ¿Silver? ¿Tails? Por supuesto que no, no quiero saltar de pareja en pareja quedándome sola cada tanto que alguien se aburra de mí. Si supiera con certeza quien realmente me ama y quiere estar conmigo.. #suspiro# todo sería más sencillo.

-tengo hambre- soltó Shadow, ¿de cuándo acá soy yo su sirviente?

-¿y?- levanté los hombros como a quien no le importa.

-haz de comer-

-hazte tú de comer, ¡Dios! No soy tu sirviente-

-entonces no comeré nada- posó sus ojos rubí sobre los míos sin expresión alguna en el rostro como si esperara una respuesta de mi parte, haciéndome creer que estaba bien con no cenar.

-agg está bien ¡pero vas a comer lo que yo diga! ¡Quieras o no!- sonrió de victoria y continuó haciendo lo suyo, flojear.

Preparé algo de espagueti en una olla de agua hirviendo, le entregue su plato, comimos y fuimos a dormir. A pesar de que compartíamos la misma cama no sucedió nada, ningún beso, nada de caricias y cero abrazos tan solo podía observar su pecho exhalando lentamente iluminado por la luna asomada tras el vidrio de la ventana. Ya estaba dormido pero por lo menos quería sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, respiré hondo, le rodeé la espalda con el brazo izquierdo y recosté mi cabeza de su cuello. No podía hacer otra cosa más que dormir.

#11:30#

-_mmg…-_ abrí mis ojos lentamente -_¿porqué está tan dura la cama?-_ me incorporé para recostarme de la almohada.

#paf!# no había almohada, mi cabeza se dio un buen coscorrón claro, estaba tirada en el suelo.

-_este maldito erizo me tiró de la cama-_ me levanté y le lancé una mirada de enojo pues estaba en forma de estrella ocupando todo espacio en la cama y sin dejar siquiera una esquinita para acomodarme. Yo sí que era considerada así que decidí dejarlo como estaba y dormirme en otra parte.

¿Qué tal estará el sillón? Agg demasiado pequeña, ya me caí varias veces, además no podía intentar dormir en la alfombra porque además de pequeña estaba fría y Shadow yacía roncando sobre las sábanas, las únicas que tenía.

-(todavía tengo mucho sueño, iré a preguntarle a Sonic si tiene alguna cobija que me preste)- evidentemente caminaría mucho, su casa no quedaba especialmente cerca, era un departamento cerca de Station Square. Estaba dispuesta a caminar hasta allá por una cobija, porque si algo se propone Amy Rose, Amy Rose lo cumple ¡sí señor!

Me puse un par de Sandalias y me puse en camino, era ya de muy tarde así que ¿quién me vería en pijama? Sonic por supuesto pero, ¿qué le iba a importar?

Salí con cuidado y caminé, caminé… caminé…

-(¡no te duermas! Agg ¿cómo se te ocurre dormirte en medio del pasto?)- pensé, sacudí mi cabeza para espabilarme un poco.

-(venga Amy, tú puedes, no queda tan lejos..)-

. . .

-_¿Amy?-_ susurró una voz en mi oído -_¿qué haces durmiendo aquí?- _al escuchar esto levanté mi cabeza rápidamente. Sonic, estaba inclinado mirándome y se apartó un poco como dejándome reaccionar.

-¡¿eh? Oh mierda.. me dormí- froté mi sien intentando recordar en que segundo me desplomé sobre el suelo.

-Jaja ¿así que te dormiste mientras caminabas? Ay Amy- se rió, me hizo gracia su sonrisa, era tan feliz. Tenía tiempo sin ver un rostro tan relajado y contento.

-y, ¿puedo saber a dónde ibas.. _p-pjff… _vestida así?- aguantó la carcajada.

-¡no te rías!- no pude evitar sonreír también, me parecía un poco tonto caminar en pijama y dormirse de la nada, además su sonrisa me hizo… feliz.

-iba a pedirte unas sábanas por que "misifus" se apoderó de la cama-

-ah, jeje, entiendo- bajó un poco su sonrisa, todavía le daba mala maña que durmiera con Shadow –ven, te daré unas- volvió a mirarme y su sonrisa amigable volvió.

Me tomó de la mano, mi corazón se aceleró al sentir su guante cálido sujetando mi palma, lo miré el empezó a caminar, al parecer le parecía normal. Intenté decir algo pero callé y lo seguí.

-¿porqué no corres? Es que no ves bien en la noche ¿verdad?- pregunté mirando el suelo y la colina a nuestro pies.

-veo perfectamente en la noche- respondió. Lo miré intrigada, se había dado cuenta de que no había entendido entonces porqué caminaba lento.

-porque quiero pasar más tiempo contigo Amy- sonrió, un poco deprimido, me daba la impresión de que se sentía mal al ser mi corazón pertenencia de Shadow y que sus palabras no eran más que viento pasando como si nada.

-…Sonic- no volteó, siguió caminando.

-¿si?-

-mm… nada.. olvidalo..- se detuvo y dio media vuelta, dejándome ver su rostro de perfil.

-Amy dime.. ¿Shadow te está tratando bien?- me miró con seriedad.

Bajé la mirada y escondí mis ojos tras mi corto pelo.

-solo dime si te está tratando mal… tan solo dime y yo iré a romperle la cara a ese maldito emo- negué lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿entonces qué sucede? ¿No quieres decirme?- volví a negar. Ambos suspiramos. Dejé ver mis ojos, él dirigió los suyos automáticamente hacia mí. Sonreí para que no pensara que estoy mal, aceptó mi sonrisa y continuó caminando.

Llegamos al edificio.

-el ascensor está dañado- colocó sus manos bajo mi espalda y mis piernas y me alzó al nivel de su pecho, subió las escaleras conmigo a carga y durante ese rato solo podía pensar ¿qué estoy haciendo? _¿Qué estoy sintiendo?_ No podía dejar de ver su rostro, denotaba seriedad y algo de enojo era como si pensara "soy un idiota por intentar hacer algo con Amy, ella tiene al imbécil de Shadow, yo estoy sobrando aquí"

Suspiré, cerré los parpados y recosté mi cabeza de sus brazos, lo que lo hizo aflojar la mirada y verme.

Me dejó sobre el suelo y entró al departamento, miré perpleja como un señor levantaba su sombrero dándome sin decir nada las buenas noches, este había salido del ascensor.

Entré, encontré a Sonic con medio cuerpo metido en el armario rebuscando.

-ten, es la más suave que tengo- dejó la sabana sobre mis manos.

-gracias y buenas noches, nos vemos mañana, supongo- me disponía a salir cuando sentí su mano reteniendo mi brazo, me dí la vuelta, su rostro estaba cabizbajo y su brazo completamente estirado hacia mí.

-por favor, quédate a dormir aquí-

-no intentarás nada raro conmigo ¿cierto? Ay..- me tapé la boca, no me había puesto a pensar por un segundo que este no era el momento más oportuno para tratarlo así. Sin embargo el se limitó a asentir lentamente.

-Pero solo si tú duermes en tu cama, me siento mal haciéndote dormir sobre el sillón- respiró profundo y fue hasta su habitación. Me dirigí al sillón, no me acosté sobre el todavía, tenía algo que pensar…

-(¿realmente me estaré volviendo a enamorar de Sonic? ¡No! Definitivamente no, no puedo)- recosté mi cabeza de la pared mirando hacía el techo

-(¿qué tiene de malo que me vuelva a enamorar de Sonic? No está mal volverse a enamorar pero sé que volverá a ser lo mismo de siempre y no quiero pensar en que diría Shadow de esto, posiblemente le importe un bledo, ya no sé si todavía siente algo por mí...)- Sonic tenía la puerta abierta y podía ver como tenía la mirada perpleja en el techo

-(¿estará sintiendo lo mismo que yo hace tiempo? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta lo mal que se siente que la persona que amas con todo el corazón se vaya con tu peor enemigo? Sonic está… ¿enamorado?)- suspiré y caminé hasta su habitación.

Sonic me miró, sin esperar nada por supuesto..

-al parecer ya aprendiste la lección…- le dije, miró de nuevo al techo.

-se siente horrible Amy, saber que la persona que amas te desprecia fui un monstruo todo este tiempo-

-la persona que yo creí un héroe para él solo era una carga, y todo este tiempo ese fuiste tú Sonic-

Asintió y poco a poco dejó de hacerlo, las lágrimas se estaban corriendo de sus ojos y no quería que lo viera así, se dio la vuelta.

-anda Amy… _ve a dormir..-_ su voz se estaba apagando lentamente. Escuchaba unos leves sollozos.

Respiré hondo, sonreí y arrimé la sábana que descansaba sobre su cuerpo para meterme dentro junto a él, abrió los ojos sorprendido de sentir mi cuerpo pegado del suyo.

-_por fin entendiste que se siente pero… tras la tempestad viene la calma…-_

_-Amy.. ¿Quieres decir que…- _se dio la vuelta de frente a mí

-…_Sí…- _besé su frente y sonreí, el no se inmutó. Pestañeó un par de veces y luego acercó su rostro lentamente para dejar sobre mis labios un largo y húmedo beso.

No sabía que decir, coloqué mi mano sobre su mejilla, tomó mi mano con delicadeza y la presionó contra su pecho, observó mi mano y luego mis ojos, tras despegar mi mano. Como si intentara decir "late así de fuerte por ti"

-Sonic.. Creo..-

-..¿Qué me amas?- adivinó.

-si.. yo.. creo que me gustas Sonic The Hedgehog- sonrió y suspiró aliviado.

-es tan ridículo todo lo que me tomó darme cuenta…- me abrazó, colocando mi cabeza bajo su barbilla -... de que te amo yo también-


	9. project: Black Roses

**Solo diré que este fanfic comenzó como un shadamy y terminara como un shadamy así que no esperen nada de un sonamy u.u sin embargo a mí también me gusta el sonamy y pronto escribiré algunas historias de ellos.**

Capitulo 8: Project Black Roses

-Sonic... despierta cariño- sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, al verme una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro de medio lado.

-buenos días dormilón jiji- me acerqué y le dejé un pequeño beso en la frente luego de esperar a que se incorporara en la cama.

-que gran mañana- sonrió levantándose de la cama, lo abracé y besé. Se sentía muchísimo mejor despertar con una persona que siempre está de buen humor.

-te hice al desayuno, huevos y tocino, disculpa pero lo tome de tu nevera- caminamos hasta la cocina, Sonic arrimó la silla y se sentó, mientras que yo vacié con un tenedor dos huevos y dos tocinos sobre mi plato y sobre el de él.

-si fue para hacer algo delicioso con tus bellas manos estoy contento de que lo hayas hecho- me sentía feliz, fresca, tan nueva. Me senté en la silla frente a él y comimos sin dejar de vernos.

…

Esperábamos fuera del taller de Tails, ambos estábamos nerviosos pues sabíamos la que se avecinaba, no podíamos estar juntos sin antes decirle a Shadow, dudo que le doliese, creo que hasta se iría riéndose sin importarle pero tenía al menos que avisarle.

-¿tú tienes el aparato con el que se pasa?- asintió levantando el objeto. Nos tomamos de la mano y pasamos al otro lado. Sabía que Shadow estaba ahí.

-¡Amy! ¡Sonic! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?- nos saludó Cream soltando la caja de madera que aguantaba por Tails aplastándole el pie al zorro amarillo al caer.

-¡MIERDA! Aggg… ¿porqué lo soltaste coneja de..- se retorcía en el suelo sobándose el dedo gordo del pie.

-eh, bien, Shadow…- dirigí mi voz al erizo negro que salía de la cocina con una taza de café -¿podrías venir un momento?- caminó hacia nosotros y en unos segundos estábamos los 3 mirándonos a los ojos, pisando sobre las hojas muertas y la grama de varias tonalidades de la entrada del taller.

-Shadow verás.. No quiero agregarle muchas palabras a esto.. pero-

Nadie notaba que Tails, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles e incluso Mephiles miraban atentamente desde el otro lado, Amy y Sonic habían olvidado que se podía tanto ver como oír lo que sucediera al otro lado debido a la forma en la que Tails hizo la puerta.

-Shadow yo… yo siento que ya no me tratabas como antes, es decir antes me molestaba tu forma de ser pero amaba que fueras así.. Ahora ya no me tratas bien ni de vez en cuando y.. Dejé de amarte.. En cambio Sonic..- lo señalé, él me tomó de la cintura y me besó el cuello.

Shadow me miró fijamente alternando entre Sonic y yo, era una expresión que jamás le había visto.. Era como si estuviera..

_Perdido.._

_Triste.._

_Dolido.._

Sentía un dolor en el pecho, algo tan fuerte como si hubiese matado a alguien y por la mirada que me daba Shadow me hacia pensar que quizá si había hecho algo así…

-Shadow.. Discúlpame..- quería que viese que no soy tan mala persona y que no tenia ninguna intención de hacerle daño y sentir que aceptase mi decisión.

-no, no importa.. Al menos fuiste sincera.. Eso me basta- el brillo de sus ojos se había desvanecido y parecía un ser muerto, sin vida, ni sentimientos, a pesar de que se notaba que en este momento los sentía todos, ira, desprecio, dolor, nostalgia.

Miró el suelo por unos segundos de una manera.. Como si quisiera llorar, Sonic lo miraba por sobre el hombro, orgulloso, esperando una respuesta, yo lo miraba también.. Sintiéndome culpable de haberle ofrecido mi amor a este erizo negro sin nadie mas a quien amar.

Soltó un suspiro largo y alzó la mirada, caminó lentamente hacia Sonic y se detuvo frente a él.

-¿qué? ¿Estas por llorar imbec..-

#PAF# Shadow se sobó los nudillos, le había asestado su mejor puñetazo en la mejilla derecha procurando dejarle sangrando.

Poco a poco viró hacia mí, iba a decirme algo, de seguro me dolería pero era Shadow, me lo tendría que esperar.

-sabía que eras una mierda Amy… pero no tanto…- mis ojos se abrieron de repente, ese comentario fue demasiado para mí, quería lanzarle una cachetada pero me contuve y me di cuenta que no se la merecía, estaba en su derecho de sentir que debía decir algo así.

- y tú, gusano infeliz- se agachó y cogió a Sonic del cuello levantando un cuarto de su cuerpo -prometo que si llegas a hacerle algo que la lastime tu sufrimiento no tendrá precedentes ¿te ha quedado claro?-

Ni siquiera esperó la respuesta de Sonic, rápidamente tras hacer su amenaza empujó su cabeza contra el lodo y entró al taller. Al ver que Shadow se daba la vuelta, todos corrieron a esconderse dentro, sin tomar en cuenta que al otro lado no eran visibles.

Sonic y yo nos miramos, Sonic estaba a punto de estallar, yo atónita.

-venga, ya vámonos- le dije ayudando a levantarse.

-#silbido# ¡eh! Shadowtito, ¿pasó algo allá afuera?- sonrió la murciélaga sentada en el sofá.

-dejen de fingir, lo vieron todo ¿o no?- Shadow los miró como diciendo "¿Qué importa?" y sentándose en el sofá.

Silver suspiró, se acomodó junto a él y asintió.

-nuestras más sinceras condolencias, bro- colocó una mano en su espalda, en cualquier otro momento Shadow le habría roto la mano pero no estaba de humor.

#BAM# un golpe seco resonó en toda la sala captando la atención de todos allí presentes.

-esto no está bien ¡simplemente está todo mal!- Knuckles tenía sus brazos apoyados en la mesa casi rota por el estruendo –¡tenemos que hacer que Amy vuelva con Shadow!-

Shadow se levantó enojado del sofá y fue hasta Knuckles.

-¡esto no te concierne en absoluto!-

-¡para ti no seremos tus amigos, pero para nosotros eres una parte importante del grupo! ¡Y no dejaré que ningún amigo se sienta mal si puedo evitarlo!- le encaró Knuckles. Ambos chicos tan tercos tenían la mirada de todos pendientes de la discusión.

-¡Knuckles basta ya!-

-sabemos perfectamente que no serás el mismo emo odioso de siempre sin Amy y aunque me saque de quicio tu forma tan indiferente de tomar las cosas importantes es necesario tomar medidas ¡tienes que volverla a enamorar!-

-¿para qué?- le dio la espalda cruzando los brazos –se nota que está perfectamente bien con ese gilipollas de Sonic-

-eso no es verdad Shadow, a ella le gustas mucho, te ama, eres su Dios…. Bueno quizá exageré un poco, pero el hecho es que por dentro ella no quiere alejarse de ti jamás, pude notar que compartía tu dolor cuando Sonic la besó- contestó Rouge levantándose y acercándose un poco a ellos.

-ni siquiera le prestó atención a Sonic cuando lo golpeaste, estaba tan triste de verte así que mas pena sentía por ti que por Sonic- le apoyó Blaze.

Shadow se sorprendió de ver que todos se preocupaban tanto por sus sentimientos.

Finalmente Tails habló por todos -¿quieres recuperar a Amy verdad?-

El erizo negro bajó las orejas, se sonrojó y volteó el rostro mirando hacia la derecha.

-muy bien, ya tenemos una misión, tenemos que hacer que Amy vuelva con Shadow- decidió Mephiles.

-¿puedo decidir el nombre de la misión? Pooooor fiiiis- rogó Cream apretujando su muñeca de trapo.

-claro Cream ¿qué sugieres?- le miró Silver.

-¿qué tal, qué tal? Em.. ¿Project: Black Roses?-

-oh, suena bien pero… ¿Por qué ese nombre?-

-creo que es por el negro de Shadow y el rosa de Amy, además todos creíamos imposible el amor de estos dos, así como de imposible puede ser la existencia de las rosas negras- adivinó Mephiles

-jeje.. pues.. no, ¡es que esas palabras en ingles suenan muy bonitas juntas!- Sonrió entusiasmada con florecitas brotando en el fondo.

-eh, gracias Cream, por tu aporte..- balbuceó Tails.

-a decir verdad el nombre es perfecto…- comentó Shadow en voz baja.

#PLAS# Silver le dio una manotazo en la espalda

-¡así de habla, Shadow! Venga, si todo sale como se planea volverás con Amy en un periquete y esta te amará más que nunca- le animó Tails

…

-#suspiro# (no se si estaré haciendo lo correcto… en este momento solo quisiera que Shadow me disculpara, jamás lo vi tan decaído)-

-¿te pasa algo, Amy?- se acercó Sonic sorprendiéndome y haciendo a mi mano resbalar de mi barbilla.

-¿ah? Mm.. nada- Sonic hizo una mueca de sospecha al inclinar la cabeza –nada ¡de veras! Tan solo.. tengo hambre.. eso es todo..-

-¿quieres ir a comer algo?- propuso sentándose en la banca junto a mí.

-¿A dónde me llevarás?-

-como si no me conocieras Amy- rió

-ah ya.. chili hot dogs..- incliné el rostro.

-pero si quieres podemos ir a otro lado- decidió esta vez viendo mi expresión desdeñosa.

-no no, esta bien, vayamos- alargué una sonrisa forzada en mi rostro, si seguía insistiendo corría el riesgo de terminar diciéndole que me sentía mal por Shadow.

…..

-¡venga! ¡Plan A! traer a Sally Acorn, ¡esta chica de seguro que piensa que todavía es novia de Sonic!- les animó Silver levitando a gran velocidad delante de Shadow y Tails.

-jaja sí- rió Shadow, comenzaba a divertirse mas que preocuparse por como resultase la operación. de pronto sintió que con la velocidad volaba el cabello de alguien, su sonrisa se borró de inmediato y paró para observar.

Pasó rozando, con la rapidez de una ráfaga de viento, justo el detrás de algo rosa, suave y con un perfume familiar que hacía retumbar su corazón en el estrecho espacio de su pecho.

Se detuvo lentamente mirando hacia detrás a una eriza rosa siguiendo a un erizo azul.

….

Me detuve, algo me rozó por detrás y creo haber visto algo negro, y borroso ¿podía ser Shadow? Pensar por un momento en eso me alegró, Shadow estaba cerca pero.. ¿Dónde estaba él?

…

Estaba detrás de ella, bastante lejos, ella no podría verlo aun así ¿qué importaba? Ella paseaba muy feliz con Sonic, debía estarse riendo de él al verlo tan vulnerable…

Sacudió su cabeza enojado intentando olvidarse de ella y alcanzar a sus amigos, eso era un problema menor él podía recorrer la galaxia entera en solo 4 segundos.

Sin siquiera notarlo ya se encontraban frente a la puerta del gran castillo de la princesa Acorn.

-A ver ¿cómo haremos para entrar?- se preguntó Silver.

-supongo que tenemos que hablar por aquí.. eh.. ¿Hola? ¿Princesa Acorn?- el zorro amarillo se inclinó frente al comunicador.

-¿sí? ¿Quienes sois? deduzco por vuestras voces que sois honorables caballeros ¿me equivoco?- respondió una voz femenina robotizada debido al aparato aquel.

-¿Sally? ¿En serio eres tú?- preguntó Silver.

-¿por qué dudáis de mí?-

-Somos Shadow, Tails y Silver, venimos a llevarte con Sonic, ¿sabias que ahora está con Amy Rose?-

-ah.. son solo ustedes gilipoll… un momento ¡¿QUE? ¡¿HABLAN DE _MI _SONIC?-

-¡aja!- asintió Tails alegre de la reacción de Sally.

#BAM# las gigantes puertas de acero se abrieron con estruendo. Al otro lado se encontraba Sally fúrica.

-¡SONIC ERES HOMBRE MUERTOOOO!- chilló caminando a paso fuerte.

-un momento Sally, espera- la detuvo Tails –tienes que tratarlo con cariño a ver si así le dan ganas de besarte o algo así y consiga dejar a Amy-

Respiró profundo e intentó calmarse.

-está bien…-

Y allá se dirigían... Directo hasta Sonic, esperando que no estuviera con Amy, podía querer encarar a Sally y podría salir lastimada... ella había dejado de amarlo pero eso no significaba que él también... No estaba dispuesto a rendirse… todavía tenía esperanza... Las rosas negras existían... y estaba seguro de eso…


	10. project: Black Roses 2 parte

**Hola amigooos oigan intenten leer Quédate a mi lado Lucario, quienes no lo han leído aun, lo estoy haciendo con mucho cariño y de seguro les gustará :D **

**Esta vez comenzaremos viendo que opina Sonic de todo este asunto.**

Capítulo 9: Project Black Roses 2 parte.

-SONIIIIIC! Darling! ¿Como estás amor?- la princesa ardillosa saltó sobre mi aguantándose de mi cuello y besando numerosas veces mi mejilla.

-eh Sally… tu y yo.. Ya no- intentaba explicarle pero conociendo su forma tan celosa y controladora de ser tenia mido de cual pudiera ser su reacción.

-¿Qué pasa, Darling? ¿Algo malo?- sus ojos brillaron como una caricatura.

-pues- tome valor y me levante –ya no te amo, Sally… yo amo a Amy- me di media vuelta y le dirigí una sonrisa de perfil a mi querida eriza rosa.

-Sonic... Amor... No pensaras en dejarme así como así verdad?- me sorprendió que no intentara arrancarme las púas pero me sorprendió mas cuando se acercó a mi con intenciones de besarme.

-¡ALEJATE PERRALLY!- grito Amy detrás mio. Silver y Tails abrieron los ojos impresionados mientras que Shadow observaba la escena de brazos cruzados y una expresión de "hija de puta"

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- se giro lentamente hacia ella, de sus dedos salieron 5 garras afiladas.

-perrally... Perra y Sally... Vaya que eres gafita ¿no?- contesto Amy con tono burlón riendo entre dientes sentí que venía una pelea y me apresure a detenerlas.

-¡SALLY! ¡AMY! ¡Quietas! Sally… Por favor entiende que ya no te quiero mas e intenta irte con algo de dignidad, por favor- le pedí abrazando a Amy y alejándola de ella.

-grr- La ardilla pelirroja camino enojada hasta Tails, Silver y Shadow -¿A ESTO ME TRAJERON? ¿A QUE ME LLAMARAN PERRA EN TODA LA CARA?- Levantó los brazos enfatizando sus palabras formando un perfecto escandalo antes de irse.

No lo creía, sentía odio y mucho, ese maldito erizo negro..

-Shadow… tú… ¿tú la trajiste?- Amy se acercó lentamente, con el rostro lleno de decepción.

Él no respondió, tan solo bajo las orejas cabizbajo, era notable que se sentía arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

-Sabía que no estabas de acuerdo con el Sonamy pero no esperaba que hicieras algo tan sucio y bajo como esto-

-Amy yo.. Intentó explicar.

-nosotros no…- Silver trató de dar una explicación, al final consiguió hacer menos que Shadow.

-no intenten buscar excusas.. Por favor déjenos ser felices, ven Sonic, vámonos- Tomó mi mano y me alejó de allí. Volteé y vi que Shadow me miraba, no como si quisiera maldecirme con los mil demonios, era como si quisiera mi perdón, era como si intentara decir "disculpa Sonic, pero yo la amo" lo miré algo triste, podía sentir su dolor.

-(¿es esto ser un héroe?)-

**(Ahora el pov de Shadow)**

-¿ahora qué?- soltó desafiante Knuckles recostado de la pared ligeramente alejado del grupo.

-el plan B, por supuesto- aclaró Blaze sonriendo.

-¡ah sí! Intentar enamorarla de nuevo de Shadow- anunció Tails moviendo emocionado las colas.

-pero eso debería hacerlo Shady-kun ¿no creen?- propuso Cream, una respuesta debida, si era de enamorarla de nuevo tendría que hacer esto por mi cuenta.

-pues sí, ¿Shadow tienes alguna idea? Intentaremos ayudarte en todo lo que podamos- sonrió Tails, una sonrisa que me confiaba que ese iba a ser un grandioso plan.

-de hecho. Pero necesitaré que me consigan ciertas cosas…- reí por dentro.

**(Pov de Amy)**

Me había despedido de Sonic, esta vez quería dormir en mi casa. Estaba cansada, enojada y bastante decepcionada ¿por qué de pronto todo de había vuelto tan difícil?

Me quité los zapatos para darme el lujo de sentir el suave pasto rojo bajo mis pies.

Abrí la puerta y…

-maldita sea- Shadow había dejado la tv encendida ¿qué como sé que fue Shadow? Dejó el canal de caricaturas puesto.

-¡weowwwww!- levanté la mirada y me distraje viendo como el toro perseguía al gato Tom debido a la manta roja que tenía pegada al.. Un segundo.. Rojo.. Rojo… ¡¿rojo?

-¡¿grama roja?- tomé en cuenta el extraño detalle que había obviado totalmente y corrí fuera de la casa hacia la pradera raramente roja. Me arrodillé, tomé una de esas cosas tan suaves que tapaba la grama, viéndola cuidadosamente.

-¿pétalos de rosa?- me alejé y noté que alguien había hecho un mensaje con pétalos de rosa, muchos.. muchos.. Pétalos de rosa. No podía leerse era demasiado grande. Si tan solo pudiera usar mis alas para elevarme y verlo mejor pero aquel chaman en la tribu Black consiguió amputármelos.

#bruuuuum# sentía la tierra vibrar, algo grande se acercaba, volteé rápidamente para asegurarme de que no se trataba de algún peligro, y en realidad no lo era, era Tails en su Tornado X pero volaba tan extremadamente bajo que comencé a pensar que tenía intención de atropellarme. Corrí pero un brazo biónico salió del avión y me atrapó dejándome dentro de la gigante máquina personalizada y modificada incontables veces.

-¡TAILS!- grité asustada por todo el ajetreo.

-¿qué tal?- respondió simplemente.

-¡p-pero por Dios! ¿Por qué me llevaste así?- seguía eufórica, con el corazón en la garganta deseoso de salir disparado. Tails rió y contestó de buen humor.

-cállate y mira por la ventana- obedecí. Miré por la ventana y podía leer desde esa altura el mensaje: "te amo Amy Rose, vuelve conmigo por favor" el corazón me latió rápido, me sentía muy feliz.. por alguna razón, y si no me equivoco ese mensaje lo escribió Shadow, no creía a ese erizo tan idiota y retraído capaz de eso.

-¿te gusta? Él en serio quiere volver contigo, incluso está unido a la grama con pegamento, de ese modo el viejo Tornado X no volaría los pétalos- dio simpáticas palmaditas a la parte del tablero que no se hallaba forrado con botones y palancas.

-Shadow…-

-jeje sabía que te gustaría- no me había dejado terminar.

-Shadow.. Déjame EN PAAAAAZ- chillé con fuerza.

Tras de mí oí un suspiro.

-tiene razón Tails…- escondido en la sombra, alejado tras de nosotros salió en erizo autor de tal obra de amor –no debo seguir molestándola, creo que es hora de que la supere, es hora de sacar a Amy Rose de mi mente- se abalanzó sobre Tails arrebatándole el mando del avión.

**(Mientras tanto Sonic)**

-(qué tonta mi chica, mira que dejarse el móvil en mi departamento…)- caminé hacia la casa de Amy, viendo como se levantaba ante mí la colina de grama sobre la que se encontraba su hogar tallado de un árbol.

-pero… ¿qué rayos es esto?- miré fijamente el suelo –(¿pétalos de rosa? Parece un mensaje si te alejas un poco..)- sin embargo no podía leerlo. Se me ocurrió de pronto una idea, algo que había aprendido a hacer en una de las peleas contra Eggman. Noté algo alto, el gran roble que decoraba el corazón de Green Hills. Tomé impulso con el Spin Dash y corrí sobre el tronco del árbol esquivando ramas y hojas, cuando llegué a la copa salté y me desenrollé en el aire, tenía tan solo unos segundos para leer lo que podían los pétalos en el suelo antes de caer: "te amo Amy Rose, vuelve conmigo por favor"

Quería partirle un brazo a ese imbécil de Shadow ¿porqué no la dejaba en paz de una vez?

#bruuuuum# oí algo que se acercaba tras mío, era el Tornado X y si observé bien ahí dentro estaba Amy. Me escondí tras el roble y miré atentamente.

Salió una figura rosa gritándole eufórica a una figura negra evidentemente decaída.

-¿porqué no me dejas tranquila de una maldita vez? ¡Lo que haces se llama acoso! Eres solo un acosador ¡aléjate de mí!- la figura negra, Shadow, se lejó unos pasos, en su rostro se veía el dolor, las palabras arrojadas sin escrúpulos por Amy habían tocado fondo.

-¿pero que he hecho? ¡¿Qué coño he hecho, Amy, que fuera tan malo? ¡¿Yo solo deseo amarte y esto no lo demuestra?- se alzó enojado señalando el prado con las rosas. Lo odiaba pero comprensible que quisiera al menos una explicación.

-si hice algo que te hiciera dejar de quererme… ¡¿discúlpame sí?- se le veía tan nervioso y adolorido que le costaba escoger las palabras adecuadas y expresar su frustración.

-es que…- se aguantó el brazo con la mano izquierda con indecisión –siento que ya no me tratas como antes-

-¡¿qué?- no parecía tener miedo de herir los sentimientos de la chica delante de él, es decir, y con respeto por lo que estoy punto de decir ¿qué mas podría perder? -¿acaso querías que dejara de protegerte y celarte para volver para volver a molestarte y denigrarte? Porque acepto que no te trataba correctamente pero cuando te volviste mía sabes que mi comportar era distinto, incluso era evidente siendo Fallen Star-

Amy lo miró impresionada.. él tenía mas para decir… y no dudo en hacerlo…

-Amy en serio… ¿tú crees que siempre fui así? Hubo un tiempo en el que era realmente feliz, María era la única que amaba y sentía que debía proteger, que ERA mi deber ver que estuviera siempre bien y a salvo.. Ella murió ¡¿qué coño puedo hacer ahora? No fui capaz de evitarlo pero… cuando pensé que ya se había acabado todo.. Que viviría mi maldita e inmortal vida solo y amargado pensé.. Por un segundo pensé que tú Amy.. Eras una rencarnación de María pero entiendo que.. jeje, ella está en otro lado, velando por mí y aunque no pueda estar con ella, ella está conmigo.. lo único que me queda ahora es sonreír e ir en busca de mi propio camino, que me lleve a mi propia felicidad.. Hasta nunca.. Amelia Rose..-

Esperó unos segundos la respuesta de Amy, jadeando, como si hubiera soltado todo lo que tenía por decir. Pero esta solo se echó para atrás "Shadow, ya basta, este es el final" hubieran sido aquellas las palabras exactas si se hubiera atrevido a hablar.

Había terminado su conversación con ella, se volvió hacia Tails que tan intranquilo por la situación como Shadow miraba tristemente los ojos de Amy intentando decirle lo equivocada que estaba acerca del erizo negro de marcas escarlata –tú… discúlpame por haberte hecho gastar tanto tiempo y dinero… y… tú- esta vez me asusté, había volteado a verme y no alejaba sus pupilas de mí.

-Sonic, discúlpame también… supongo que mis caprichos te hicieron pasar un mal día como a todos, te detesto pero creo que ese no es motivo razonable para provocar tu infelicidad- me levanté, ya no tenía caso seguirme escondiendo, Shadow siempre supo que estuve detrás de este roble viendo todo.

Antes de darse la vuelta para irse sobrevolando el suelo volvió a mirar a Amy.

-ah si.. y si tienes tiempo encuentra mi casa, no te diré donde está, pero de cualquier modo no volveré allí así que no tienes por qué preocuparte- iba a echar a correr pero Amy lo tomó del brazo mirándolo fijamente. Shadow se liberó fácilmente, luego aclaró:

-espero que _eso_ lo aclare todo- dio un vistazo fugaz a todos los presentes aquella tarde y luego partió, perdiéndose rápidamente en el sol brillante del horizonte.

-(¿qué había querido decir con _"eso"_?)-

La escena que se desarrollaba segundos luego de la partida de Shadow me superaba, Tails estaba triste y sentía pena por todo lo ocurrido, en su rostro se veía que no quería hablar conmigo, pero quería ocultarlo haciendo como que martillaba algo en el exterior de la nave. Amy permanecía de pie, pensativa, era como si su mente estuviera en blanco, no podía hablar, casi ni pestañear, tan solo tenía la mirada fija en el punto de las colinas donde se desvaneció la figura de Shadow. Y yo… extrañamente también me sentía mal.

No era correcto, sencillamente no lo era, no podía seguir reteniendo a Amy para mí cuando sabía perfectamente que ella seguía amando a Shadow pero algo la confundía y la hacía pensar que ella me quería a mí, yo si la amaba, eso no podía ser un error y mis sentimientos por ella son totalmente puros pero… ¿se puede hacer algo cuando la persona que amas no te ama a ti?

Quería hacerme feliz pensando que me había equivocado al alejar a Amy de mí e irme con Sally. La parte de Sally sí que había sido un error y estoy alegre de haberla sacado de mi vida pero irónicamente el pensar que estaba haciendo feliz a Amy conseguí el dolor en todos, incluso en mí. La tristeza y la melancolía invadían el aire y me dolía saber a lo que tuve que llegar para darme cuenta de cuanta desgracia estaba logrando, algo tenía que hacer para arreglar todo este desastre que yo mismo causé.

**(¿Qué pensará Amy?)**

-(su casa… su casa… ¿cuál era su casa? Sé que allí se encuentra la razón de porque de pronto Shadow se había vuelto tan distante conmigo) pero ¿Cómo lo averiguo?- dije esta última frase sin notar que la dije en voz alta.

-¿cómo averiguas qué?- preguntó Tails girando un poco su cabeza desde el asiento de adelante (el del piloto) para verme.

-su casa, allí debe yacer la respuesta de todo este embrollo-

-nadie sabe donde vive, sería casi imposible averiguarlo, sin embargo parece que el ya recordaba donde se encontraba pero por alguna razón no nos lo quería hacer saber-

-quizá… ¿para que aún tuvieras un poco de interés en él? De ser así sería un acto tierno de su parte… todavía no te ha olvidado, a pesar de que te dijo que así lo haría-

Sonic se había ido a otro lugar, preferí alejarme de él un tiempo y poder estar totalmente segura de mi decisión. Yo mientras estaba acompañando a Tails al taller mientras que encontraba por donde comenzar mi búsqueda.

…..

Él entró al taller, yo me quedé afuera pues Tails me había dicho que mucha gente estaba dentro y no tengo ganas de conversar con nadie mi situación sentimental.

Ahora me hallaba caminando por las calles de Station Square, vagando, pateando una lata de sopa que llevaba arrastrando por media manzana.

De pronto sentí que algo me seguía, asustada aceleré el paso y poco a poco me detuve al voltear y encontrarme con que solo había sido mi mente, mi cansada y exhausta mente, pero como no era la primera vez que sentía que me perseguían (siendo de todas esas ninguna la que me he equivocado) no dejaba de estar alerta.

-uf.. c-creo que no era nada… Después de todo.. jeje- en el instante en el que cerré mi boca algo frío y húmedo frotó mi pierna, un escalofrío de terror recorrió mi espalda erizándome. Mire temblorosa hacia abajo, solté un chillido al ver algo vivo y jadeante a mis pies. Sin embargo no había notado que se trataba solo de un simpático perrito de pelaje rubio.

-#suspiro# me diste un buen susto ¿eh chico?- me agaché y froté su orejita pero sentí algo picudo que me pinchó la mano.

-¡ay!- le dí vuelta a mi mano derecha y encontré una púa negra que se me había enterrado en la carne.

Este pelo no era del perro pues era negro, y ni siquiera era un pelo, era una púa. Al parecer era de Shadow, debía de encajárseme cuando sujeté su brazo. Con suavidad desenterré la púa aunque de igual manera me dolió.

-#snif snif#- el perro acercó su nariz y olfateó la púa, lo miré extrañada luego soltó un ladrido y comenzó a seguir un aroma.

-(¿está rastreando a Shadow?)- no dudé en seguir a la criatura que olfateaba el suelo con entusiasmo.

-(¡me está guiando a Shadow!)- lo seguí corriendo, estaba emocionada, ¿donde estaría él? Si seguir a este perro me llevaría hasta él, podría hablar y aclarar algo.

El camino parecía interminable, muchas cosas rondaban por mi cabeza. Preguntas por responder, imágenes en mi mente, miles de sentimientos… Dios mío esta había sido la peor semana de todas. No sabía bien hacía donde me llevaría este perro pero de seguro me encontraría con algo… que despejara todo e hiciera mas resaltante mi decisión, la correcta.

El perro levantó el hocico del suelo, ladró y corrió más rápido.

-(debe haber encontrado algo)- le seguí impaciente. Me guió hacia un callejón oscuro.

A medida que entrábamos me comenzaba a asustar, había tipos recostados de la pared como refugiándose en las sombras, me miraban insinuantemente mientras el humo de sus cigarros me hacía toser y llamar la atención de quienes no me habían visto, entre ellos hablaban de mi y me señalaban con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro.

-(si Sonic estuviera aquí para protegerme…)- no les quité la vista de encima a los tipejos para evitar que me intentaran hacer algo sin darme cuenta, trataba de no alejarme del perro que era lo único que me guiaría fuera de ese lugar tan nauseabundo.

-pero mira a esta preciosura… qué cabello tan bonito… y esa falda… ¿no te parece un poco… larga?- dijo un tío larguirucho y vestido de cuero, en tono sarcástico y atrevido. Se me acercaba lentamente metiendo sus dedos uno por uno dentro de mi falda, tenía intención de levantarla.

-iaahh…- grité incómoda, intentando alejar sus dedos aferrados a mi ropa.

El perro miró hacia atrás y en un movimiento rápido saltó sobre el hombre tirándolo al suelo. Gruñía, ladraba y mordía su cara, pero aquel hombre era bastante fuerte y consiguió sacárselo de encima.

-no escaparás tan fácil, preciosa- siseó mientras se levantaba acomodándose sus lentes oscuros y sonriendo con malicia.

-¡ven, rápido!- llamé al perro y corrimos lo más rápido posible, giramos la esquina del callejón hasta llegar al final de este, por suerte había una puerta.

-#pank pank#- golpeé la puerta con fuerza al ver que esta no tenía perilla, es decir… se abría por dentro.

-¡maldita sea!- me dí la vuelta pegada a la puerta, veía como se me acercaban corriendo más maleantes.

-¡yo le quito el sostén!- -¡yo me quedo con las bragas!- gritaban entre ellos.

El perro raspaba con sus garras la puerta y yo no soportaba mas el miedo.

-¿pero qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- oí una voz grave y rasposa tras de mí seguida de un sonido de metal chirriando. Volteé, un señor gordo abrió la puerta y sin responderle, el perro y yo nos apresuramos en entrar puesto que los tipos ya casi me tenían en su poder.

-#¡plank!#- cerré la puerta con fuerza tras de mí, jadeando pero aliviada.

-gracias señor…- el hombre me recordaba a cierto personaje de Disney, em… ¡filopete! Sí, el centauro ese gordo de Hércules.

-no hay de qué, estos tíos siempre rondan por mi edificio fumando y bebiendo- miré a mi alrededor, había un ascensor, escaleras y varias habitaciones.

-¡g-guauuu!- el perro ladró y subió por las escaleras, lo seguí.

El señor dio un respingo y nos alcanzó, aunque le costó bastante debido a su peso.

-uf uf… pero… ¿A dónde creen que van?-

-¿no vive aquí un erizo negro?-

-¿uno de marcas rojas y anillos en sus muñecas, de actitud desdeñosa?-

-ese mismo-

-ah, Shadow… sí, vive aquí, un huésped peculiar, sin embargo tampoco es que tenga mucha gente viviendo aquí, este es un lugar poco conocido ¿sabes?-

-(no me digas ¡¿en serio?)-

-por lo general viene gente soltera o drogadicta que no quiere saber nada del mundo exterior- ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, me bastaba con saber que él vivía allí.

El perro llegó al tercer piso y raspó con sus patas la puerta de un departamento cerca del balcón.

-aquí debe ser- giré el pomo lentamente, estaba nerviosa, por fin sabría como es el lugar donde vive Shadow. La puerta estaba abierta.

-¡espeeeeeeera espera! ¿vas a entrar así nada más? Esta no es tu casa, niña-

-yo conozco a Shadow-

-sí, esa fue la impresión que me dio pero…-

-a decir verdad él me pidió que viniera, además tengo curiosidad de saber como es su departamento-

-sí, yo también ¿sabes? A pesar de que este es mi edificio el erizo ese jamás me ha dejado entrar, ¡no se como le hace! Aun cuando no está aquí se las arregla para saber cuando alguien toca esta puerta y se aparece de pronto para picarme la mano con sus malditas púas- dijo sobándose la mano

**(true story ¡esto me pasa con mi hermano! A penas me siento en su computadora y aparece para echarme de allí XD)**

-jeje- me reí, pero seguía sin hacerle caso, entré y miré todo lo que había dentro, por supuesto estaba todo desordenado muchas cajas de pizza tiradas por ahí además de latas de coca cola (marca registrada (¡no me digassss! XD)) aplastadas por todas partes.

-(puajjj ¿sabía que iba a venir y aun así no intentó limpiar un poquito? Esto es un basurero)- pensé mientras quitaba una cascara de banana de una pequeña estatuilla de un ángel.

El perro en cambio estaba emocionado olfateando todo lo que había allí, entrando y saliendo del cuarto, la cocina y el baño.

El señor "filopete" aprovechaba para mirar el departamento quejándose una Y otra vez de qué le habían hecho a su adorada habitación.

Caminé cuidadosamente, pero el resultado seguiría siendo el esperado, tropezarme con un pedazo de… mierda ¿qué es esto?.. **(Pensaron que era un pedazo de mierda ¿cierto? Jeje ¡bueno ya! Basta de interrupciones Danii)**

Como sea, lo que de verdad consiguió llamar mi atención fue una caja envuelta en papeles brillantes que por curiosidad saque de debajo de un.. bueno.. parece un mueble…

Era una caja bonita, estaba cariñosamente envuelta y con un lindo lazo rojo decorando una esquina de la tapa. De un fino hilo colgaba una tarjetita que decía: "para mi querida Rose" mi corazón se aceleró, retiré el papel de regalo y dentro me encontré con una hermosa caja tallada en madera con una placa de oro unida a la tapa, tenía grabado: "feliz cumpleaños mi amada Amy"

-(¡¿c-cumpleaños?)- revisé el calendario en mi reloj, 22 de noviembre ¡era hoy! Por eso había actuado tan distante para no levantar sospechas. Me reí para mis adentros al notar lo tonta que había sido, había olvidado mi propio cumpleaños y ni siquiera se me había ocurrido preguntarle por qué actuaba así.. ¡Dios que tonta! Además no me dejaba de dar risa la mamadera de gallo que le tendrían en la tienda cuando mandó a grabar eso en la placa jaja **(para quienes no sepan la expresión venezolana "mamadera de gallo" se refiere a cuando bromean con una persona, hubiera usado otra expresión de no sonar esta tan graciosa)**

Levanté la caja en mis manos.

-oye que bonito… "feliz cumpleaños amada Amy" hum… al parecer el erizito tiene novia ¿eh?-

-yo soy Amy…-

-y yo soy Ramón, un gusto- su mirada de incredulidad me hacía darme cuenta que no era una broma.

-ehm…-

-¡ah! Ya entendí jeje, entonces ¿esto es para ti no? ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-

-gracias-

-coloca la caja aquí- arrimó algunas de las cosas de la mesa (o lo que parecía ser una mesa) dejé la caja ahí y Ramón comenzó a toquetearla con sus dedos gordos y bruscos.

-¡u-un momento!- intenté detenerlo antes de que le rompiera algo, pero justo antes de acércame la caja se abrió automáticamente dejando ver la estatuilla de una pareja de casados bailando y una melodía saliente de la caja al tiempo que la figurilla daba vueltas lentamente.

-¿ves? Es una caja musical- sonrió amablemente. Me sentía triste.. feliz… y aliviada.. Por fin descubrí cuál era mi decisión…

-Ramón... gracias por ayudarme allá afuera y por haberme dejado entrar aquí, por fín sé lo que tengo que hacer…- tomé la caja, la metí en el agujero mágico de donde sale mi Piko Piko y salí corriendo de la habitación, el perro me siguió.

-¡espera!- me di la vuelta.

-… de nada pequeña- sonrió como si fuera mi abuelo o mi padre. Eso me hizo feliz, me hizo sonreir, baje las escaleras corriendo y abrí la puerta y esquivé a los maleantes, salí de la calle y corrí hasta Green Hills, hacía el taller de Tails. Había deducido que si el perro no me guió directamente hasta Shadow era por que él no estaba en esta dimensión.

**(Sonic también está en Green Hills pero veamos por un segundo su punto de vista)**

No importa cuanto tenga que esperar, cuando Amy venga se lo diré, la amo demasiado y sé que la única forma de conseguir su felicidad es dejándola ir.

-(¡eh! Ahí viene corriendo espera… ¿y ese perro?)-

-¡Sonic!- me miró alegre.

-¡Amy! Tengo algo que decirte-

-yo igual, Sonic discúlpame pero tengo que ir con Shadow- sonreí, me dolía pero era la verdad, sin embargo estaba feliz por Amy, estaba… realmente feliz.

-genial… ¡ve Amy! Shadow te debe estar esperando ¡sean muy felices! ¡ya verás que nada en el mundo podrá separarlos!- le grité mientras corría -¡buena suerte Amelia Roseee!-

**(pov de Amy)**

Corrí dentro del taller de Tails, le pedí que me dejara entrar (por si no recuerdan, me robaron el aparato) tomó mi mano y yo traje al perro conmigo.

-Amy ¿y este perro?- preguntó el zorro.

-¡olvidalo! Te lo explico luego, necesito que me dejes entrar a la dimensión Black-

-vale vale- mientras él preparaba el portal Rouge (de entre todas las personas que estaba allí) había aprovechado para preguntar.

-¿cómo pudiste dejar a Shadow por Sonic?-captaron lo que quise decir, de nuevo volvería con Shadow, todos celebraron y gritaron alegres.

-pero sin embargo no fueron sus obras y todo lo que hicieron lo que me hico darme cuenta… fue una cosa.. Muy linda y graciosa…- sonreí imaginando la cajita dando vueltas al compás de la melodía.

-el portal está listo, toma- me entregó el transmisor –buena suerte-

**(para esta parte recomiendo escuchar "river flows in you")**

Entré con el perro, me fue buena idea guardar la púa se la dí al perro para que la olfateara me guió hasta la tribu black pero un poco mas alejada de las casas del pueblo había en un jardín secreto de rosas negras y en el centro una hermosa fuente de mármol gris.. el lugar era triste y deprimía pero el encanto gótico del lugar lo hacía hermoso…

Me detuve, no sabía que decir ni qué hacer… sentado en el borde de la gran fuente estaba el erizo negro de rayas rojas que esperaba ver, tenía en su mano una rosa negra, la miraba entristecido y melancólico. Solo se me ocurrió sentarme a su lado, no tan cerca pero de modo que supiera que estaba allí, el seguía sin verme, tan solo miraba la rosa, las espinas de su tallo lo habían lastimado y sus dedos sangraban, pero el parecía ignorar eso.

-todos estos días he intentado pensar que las rosas negras existen… todos los intentos daban simples rosas, incluso las rosas azules existían, pero en otra dimensión… un lugar totalmente diferente y alterno resulta que si existen, pero al igual que todas las rosas tienen espinas… que lastiman pero que no disfrazan su hermoso aroma… son tan bellas pero… son rosas de mentira, para mí lo son… así como lo son para ti también pero ¿está mal creer que lo que no conocemos está mal? Las rosas negras existen, es lo único que importa…- posó sus ojos rojos y brillantes en mí –es lo único que me importa- volvió a dejar sus ojos sobre la rosa en su mano izquierda.

-…- miré el suelo, junto a una rosa Shadow se veía increíblemente guapo, pero no podía decírselo… no era tiempo para esas cosas. No sabía que decir, todo lo que dijera Shadow ahora era la verdad.

Pensé que si no sería correcto decir nada, hacer algo no debía serlo tampoco.

Sin mirarlo acerqué mi mano hasta dejarla sobre la de Shadow.

-las rosas negras existen… y aquí hay muchas, y creo que son mucho mas hermosas que las reales- con mi mano derecha cogí una rosa y la dejé en mi mano… para que sus espinas arañaran mi dedo y que pudieran sangrar.

Shadow me miró, sonrió con la mirada, pero su boca seguía oblicua.

-¿por qué has venido aquí?-

-¿para qué has venido tú aquí?-

-para quedarme… no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer en Mobius-

-yo sí… estar juntos- sonreí, el me miró de nuevo, dejó la mirada en el suelo y luego me rodeó con sus brazos colocando su barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

-Amy te extraño… vuelve conmigo- asentí, coloqué mis manos en su rostro suavemente acercándolo a mí para besarlo.

Abrí los ojos mientras los suyos seguían cerrados durante el beso, estaba llorando, las lágrimas salían a chorros.

Despegué mis labios y uní mi frente a la suya viendo directamente sus hermosos ojos rubí.

-no te dejaré de nuevo…-

-¿qué te hizo volver conmigo? ¿El Fake te hizo algo? ¿Te lastimó?- me miró preocupado lamiendo la sangre que salía de mi dedo.

-no… otra cosa me hizo darme cuenta de que todo era un error…- saqué la caja musical y la abrí, el sonido suave me hizo sonreír, el también.

-feliz cumpleaños Amelia Rose- me reí, rodeé su cuello y lo besé, un beso largo que demostraba cuanto lo amaba.

-(por fín… las rosas negras existen… pensé que no serviría de nada pero… esa caja salvó mi vida, pensé que todo se quedaría así, como una terrible pesadilla, pero las rosas negras me hicieron ver que esta pesadilla solo era un mal sueño)- pensó Shadow mientras las lágrimas corrían por su mejilla hasta caer en la fuente de mármol.

**Nyaaaa qué hermoso final ¿no? Disculpen la tardanza es que inicialmente este capitulo lo había escrito en mi teléfono y como no podía pasarlo a la pc tuve que transcribirlo y transcribir 4.922 palabras no es sencillo u.u como sea el próximo capitulo vendrá toda la comedia que me ahorré en estos capítulos, esperen el siguiente con ansias y dejen review, se despide Daniiiiii D**


	11. un lugar soleado

**Amigo me decepcionan, ¿solo dos reviews? Me esta empezando a parecer que ya no les gusta mi historia T-T bueh entonces me apurare en terminarla para empezar otras.**

Capitulo 10: un lugar soleado.

-¡AMYYY!- apareció Chispa acompañado de Horn -Agg te estas morreando con Shadow, vuelvo en un rato ¿sí?-

-¡no! Es decir, hola no te había visto todos estos días- me separé un poquito de Shadow al ver que la situación era incomoda.

-no me habías visto por qué cierta persona TU, me abandonó en esta dimensión ya que alguien TUUU se llevó el transmisor que me conectaba con Tails-

-eje je… disculpa, pero veo que tu y Horn se han hecho buenos amigos-

-sí, me la paso genial, él me enseña de todo sobre esta dimensión ¿te puedes creer que en toda esta dimensión hay un solo lugar donde aparece el sol?-

-genial, con todo lo que ha estado pasando esta semana necesito un buen día de diversión ¿qué tal si vamos a ese lugar?- propuse levantándome, el perro se levanto en 2 patas alegre también.

-¡JESÚS! ¡¿Y ESA BESTIA?- se alejó Chispa asustado.

-Chispa eso es un perro ¿no sabes lo que es un perro?- se levantó Shadow acariciando al perro.

-en mi vida he visto un animal así- contestó.

-jamas has visto un perro, bueno aquí le tienes, anda conócelo- Shadow empujó al perro hacia Chispa quién extrañamente se le erizo el metal y salió corriendo mientras Shadow se reía con malicia.

-oye lo asustaste- le regañé.

-¿ay en serio?- se burló mientras acariciaba arrodillado al perro que jadeaba tranquilamente como si nada.

-en fin vayan, busquen sus cosas, trajes de baño, tablas de surf, sombrillas y a sus amigos claro- sonrió Horn.

-entonces ese único lugar soleado ¿es una playa?- pregunté.

-¿playa? Nosotros no le decimos así-

-¿entonces?-

-el único lugar donde hay sol, como es un lugar único no necesita nombre, lógico ¿no?-

-eh... supongo- toqué un botón en mi transmisor y me comuniqué con Tails. **(por si no os lo he aclarado, el transmisor se lleva pegado al brazo aunque también por separado)**

-¿por fin se te pasó la diarrea?- se burló Shadow al ver que no estaba en el baño como habitualmente lo encontrábamos al encender el transmisor.

-ja ja me cago de la risa-

-¿entonces no se te pasó?- contestó seguido de una risa estruendosa en voz grave.

-como sea ¿qué quieren?-

-en esta dimensión hay una playa ¿les apetece venir?- propuse emocionada.

-¡claro! ¿Vendrán todos? Hasta… ¿Sonic?- lo dijo un poco cuidadoso.

-¡sí! Él también, todo nuestro grupo tendrá un día divertido, por cierto invita a Espio y el resto del Team Chaotix, por cierto dile a Rouge que traiga todas mis cosas para playa y las meta en un bolso, se ha colado tantas veces en mi casa que sabe donde está todo, además tengo pereza de ir yo, apenas acabo de llegar aquí-

-está bien, iremos como en 10 minutos- se cerró la imagen.

-BIEN GENTE COGAN SUS COSAS ¡IREMOS A LA PLAYA! ESTARÁN LISTOS EN 10 MINUTOS ¡¿OK?- gritó Tails levantando las manos eufórico.

-calmate campeón, no es necesario que estemos en 10 minutos exactos- dijo tranquilamente Silver con la mano apoyada en la mejilla.

-ME SABE A MIERDA ¡APRESURENSE O NO VAN!- gritó todos se alarmaron y comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro buscando cosas.

-¿QUÉ COÑO BUSCAN EN MI TALLER? ¿NO TIENEN SUS PROPIAS CASAS? VAMOS ¡USHCALE! Ah y tu Rouge cariño ven aquí, Amy te manda a por unas cosas- le dijo amablemente, todos le lanzaron una mirada de muerte.

-¡¿porqué a ella si la tratas con cariño?- -¡¿Por qué está buena no?- gritaban todos al mismo tiempo momento tipo Chavo del 8 cuando todos se callaron y Silver soltó:

-¡ya estaría yo tan buena como ella!-

#criiick criiick criiiick#

#voz anónima del fondo# -¡síguete echando tu mascarita y verás que quedarás fabuloso!-

-¡superen lo de la máscara ¿no?- les gritó Silver avergonzado.

-darling…- se acercó Blaze con "aparentes" intenciones de calmarlo –lo de la máscara se entiende, pero eso que acabas de decir ya es otra cosa- todos seguían riéndose.

(En casa de Amy con rouge, Blaze y Sonic)

-¿se puede saber que hago yo aquí?- se quejó Sonic sentado en un sillón frente a las chicas, mientras estas pasaban lista de las cosas.

-no tenemos ganas de pagar un taxi al taller de Tails- respondió Rouge sin verlo.

-aaaah ¿así que soy su transporte eh? Pues… ¡HUEVOS!- les gritó sacándoles el dedo.

-como sea. Veamos Blaze: ¿sombrilla?-

-listo-

-¿protector solar?-

-listo-

-¿lentes de sol?-

-listo-

-¿traje de baño?-

-no lo encuentro-

-¿eh?- la murciélaga la miró extrañada, como Blaze no tenía idea tan solo levantó los hombros.

-oigan chicaaaaaas-

-¿?- de la habitación de atrás salió Sonic con una mano en la cabeza y la otra en la cintura modelando el traje de baño rosa.

-¡quítate eso, enfermo!- le gritó Rouge persiguiéndolo.

-(no se ve nada mal ¿eh?)- pensó Blaze mirando a Sonic correr alrededor de la habitación con Rouge detrás.

-¡quítate esa cosa! ¡Se te ve ridículo! (en realidad se le ve genial…)-

-tranquila Rouge, te lo daré- sonrió Sonic.

-ay que bien…- la murciélaga extendió la mano para sacarle el traje de baño.

-¡cuando me alcances!-

-¿TAS DE COÑA?-

(en casa de Espio con Charmy y Vector)

-escojan lo que quieran llevarse, de todos modos esta también es su casa- les dijo Espio tirándose en el sillón relajándose.

-si seguimos conviviendo juntos nuestros alentadores tendrá ideologías distintas respecto a nuestra elección sexual- cerró los ojos para no decir mas.

-lo que quiere decir, Charmy, es que si seguimos como compañeros de casa nuestros fans terminarán pensando que somos gays- le explicó Vector.

-¿qué es un gay?- preguntó Charmy inocentemente.

-hum… siéntate en las piernas de Espio y pídele que te explique él mismo, si es posible con un ejemplo… jejeje- el camaleón abrió los ojos de repente al escuchar a Vector, tenía que responder ingeniosamente para salvarse de esa.

-pues verás Charmy, un gay tiene relaciones con otros hombres, algo así como lo que tenía Vector con aquel otro cocodrilo ¿te acuerdas?- le dijo en un tono infantil.

-¡si!- sonrió Charmy acordándose –y ¿qué es "tener relaciones con otros hombres"?-

-ah si quieres también te lo explico ¿recuerdas cuando Vector estaba…-

-¡CALLATE **** CAMALEÓN!- se abalanzó Vector tapándole la boca.

**(Tuve que poner los asteriscos porque Charmy está presente)**

(En casa de Tails con Knuckles, Silver y Mephiles)

-entonces ¿crees que podrás hacer algo para traer a mi pueblo de vuelta?- le preguntó Mephiles sentado frente a Tails mientras este arreglaba su bolso de playa.

-¡QUE SÍ HOMBRE YA ME LO HAS PREGUNTADO 8 VECES!- le gritó Tails.

-¡¿te atreves a gritarme?- se levantó Mephiles formando una bola de magia negra en su mano.

-bueno bueno no se enoooje-

-así me gusta, así que… ¿lo harás?-

-#suspiro# sí Mephiles, lo haré. Y como sé que puedes dejarme medio muerto en el piso estoy dispuesto a responder la misma puta pregunta cada vez que te de la gana- Sonrió irritado.

-miren que tengo aquiiiiiii- se acercó Knuckles levantando algo en las manos.

-¡dame eso!- gritó Silver ruborizado.

-para nada, tengo que mostrarlo primero, ¡miren esto! ¡El traje de baño de Silver!-

-ajajajaja- cayeron en carcajadas.

-¡parecen tangas!-

-¡p-por que eso son!- se lo arrebató Silver -¡pero no son mías, s-son de Blaze!-

-¿ah sí?- se las quitó Mephiles –dudo que ella use tangas que digan "fabulous boy" mi amigo jajajaja-

-¡no soy gaaaaaay!- Silver huyó avergonzado.

-si eso quieres que creamos entonces no lleves esa ropa interioooooor- le gritó Knuckles haciendo un medio circulo con la mano en la boca.

(en la tribu Black)

Miré extrañada su bolso y me atreví a preguntarle:

-¿de donde sacaste ese bolso? Donde supongo, están tus cosas para la playa-

-sí, lo saque de mi casa, en esta dimensión. Y he de admitir que no tengo mal gusto para la ropa aquí- respondió mirando sus shorts para la playa, negros y rojos.

-¿Dónde están Chispa y Horn? Deberíamos ir acomodándonos en la playa, digo, para cuando Tails llegue con los demás…- meneé la sombrilla vacilante.

Me miró por un rato, se rió y se incorporó en la fuente de mármol.

-¿a quién intentas engañar? Estás ansiosa por ver como es la playa- levanté los hombros y me reí. Pasaron unos minutos cuando Chispa llegó corriendo con Horn.

-#jadeo# #jadeo# llegamos ¡¿listos para ver el lugar soleado?-

Asentí animadamente, Shadow en su lugar se levantó y soltó una de sus típicas preguntas irrelevantes poco alentadoras y destructoras de espíritu.

-¿porqué jadeas si tú eres un robot?-

-…- Chispa lanzó una mirada endemoniada al erizo negro que al parecer ni se inmutaba –porque sé que me podrías destrozar en mil piezas, no te pediré que te calles la puta boca- respondió fingiendo un tono de "estoy totalmente feliz" (ironía)

Shadow levanto las manos y se piró para atrás como "bueno, cálmate…"

-venga, vamos de una vez para comenzar a acomodarnos- Horn nos guió un poco más allá de la tribu, pudimos ver como a medida que avanzábamos las típicas nubes oscuras se abrían para dejar ver un brillante sol amarillo.

-_el sol de aquí es como el de Mobius…-___dije para mí misma.

-oye preciosa, si de tu boca salen palabras técnicamente no estás hablando para ti misma- la voz de Shadow corrigiéndome en mi oído me hizo saltar dándome la vuelta.

-¿es que ya no se puede tener privacidad ni para narrar?-

-este lugar es ideal- interrumpió Horn corriendo entre nuestras piernas hacia un lugar bajo una palmera que daba sombra fresca.

-genial, vengan, comencemos a acomodar, ya no tardarán nada en llegar…-

#shuuuip!# el sonido del portal abriéndose se oyó tras de mí a unos metros.

-wuaaaa- escuché los gritos de nuestros amigos, habían abierto sin darse cuenta el portal sobre el mar de la playa, cayendo todos inevitablemente en el agua… al parecer helada por el bufido que soltó Blaze… the cat…

-bieeen, Tails está aquí, la comida esta en su cesta, la sombrilla está puesta, Blaze está aferrada a la palmera, hace un buen sol y el agua está fresca ¡a disfrutaaaar!- salté animando a todo el grupo que instantáneamente se quitó la ropa (cuyo traje de baño está bajo de su ropa) para lanzarse al agua.

-oye Amy pero si tu traje de baño.…- me interrumpió Rouge mirándome atónita.

-¿sí? ¿Qué sucede?-

-está... Aquí- finalizó señalando un bolso colgando de su mano, me había comenzado a quitar la camisa… no traía sostén... y como ultimo toque, todos me estaban mirando.

-(okey Amy, bájate la camisa lentamente, coge el bolso, ¡Y CORRE COMO ALMA QUE LLEVA EL DIABLO!)- me ordené mentalmente, obedeciendo rápidamente.

-…-

-_cuídala, tienes un gra… __**dos**__ grandes tesoros… jejeje- _se rió el equidna rojo codeando a Shadow.

-sí jeje-

#POW# Shadow le asestó un puñetazo en la mejilla.

-y como le vuelvas a ver los pechos el siguiente irá donde no llega el sol, imbécil- se sacudió los guantes y se fue hacia la sombrilla.

-¡ya volvi! ¿Qué tal mi traje de baño?-

-okey… ¿traes un traje de baño rosa… que se camufla con tu piel… rosa? 7-7 ¡fuck the logic! XD- gritó Sonic echándose de boca al agua.

-eh.. t-tu… ¡tonto!- balbuceé sin saber que decir para responder.

-si

-oye preciosa, si no vas a decir nada ingenioso mejor cállate ¿sí?- se burló desde el tronco caído sobre el que estaba sentado, sonriendo con cinismo.

-¡¿ahora te la das de crítico? Nooo claro, ¡mírame! ¡Soy Shadow! ¡Un erizo sin oficio que se dedica a corregir la forma de hablar de los demás por que me la paso haciendo crucigramas!- hice muecas mientras saltaba de un lado a otro enfatizando mi imitación de tercera.

-…- sonrió con sarcasmo - oye preciosa, si no vas a decir nada ingenioso mejor cállate ¿sí?- reiteró haciéndome rabiar. Gruñí apretando los puños y rechinando los dientes para luego irme a pasos agigantados.

-¡AMY! ¡LLEGO LA LINDA AMY! ¡QUE BUENO QUE BUENO!- una voz embobada y grave corría hacia mí haciendo temblar el suelo, sabía que vendría algo muy malo.

-¡POR FIN LLEGO LA LIND LINDA AMYYYY! ¡EJEJEJEEE!- de la nada salió Big empujando a todos corriendo. Como decía algo _muy _malo, ¡joder! Había olvidado que le dije a Tails que invitara a "todos"

-u-uuugg… B-Big.. que alegriiiiaaahhh…- me costó hablar teniendo al gigante gato púrpura triturándome las costillas.

-¡estoy MUY feliz de que llegaras!- se apartó dejándome respirar.

-ero Big.. ya yo estaba aquí, tú eres el que acaba de llegar-

-¡ENTONCES LLEGÓ BIG! ¡VAMOS A SALUDARLO TODOS!- se dio la vuelta corriendo a no se donde y volviendo a tirar a Rouge al suelo que acababa de sacudirse la arena.

-#cof cof# #tose arena# ¿Amy, viste el episodio de Los Simpsons donde muestran que Homero se metía lápices de colores por la nariz para luego sacarlos por la oreja?- preguntó Rouge con una cara de muerte.

-¿y que se le quedó uno atorado en el cerebro y por eso se hizo idiota? Sí, lo ví- reí por la repentina pregunta.

-¿en quién habrán basado la idea…?- señaló con la mirada al gato que zarandeaba a la pobre ranita de arriba abajo. Me reí y caminé hacia la sombrilla donde estaba Sonic. Cogí el bote de protector solar y vacié un poquito en mi mano llevándola hasta mis hombros pero no alcanzaba, miré hacia la derecha donde estaba Sonic sentado con un helado de paleta en la boca.

-¡eh! ¡Sonic! ¿Me ayudas a echarme el protector?- asintió con amabilidad y se colocó tras de mí en la toalla puesta en el suelo. Le entregué el bote y el comenzó a embarrarlo en mi espalda mientras yo me acostaba boca abajo e intentaba dormir un poco.

-humjujujuuuu la di laa #tarareando# ¡uh!- Amy estaba ya dormida cuando Sonic notó que sin querer le había desecho el nudo de atrás de su traje de baño, por lo tanto, estaba consiente de que si se levantaba se le caería. Intentando evitar el chorro de sangre que salía de su nariz y el helado troll que se cayo de su boca en la arena, intentó volverle a anudar las tiras pero de los nervios solo conseguía enredarse.

-(agg ¿c-c-como me metí en este lío?)- pensó el erizo azul mareado de tanto imaginar cosas.

-¡eh Shadow! ¡Tráenos la pelota!- le gritó Cream en el agua jugando con Tails, la pelota había saltado hasta la sombrilla, donde estaba Sonic aún en aquel apuro.

Shadow volteó y encontró a Sonic al parecer "desamarrando" las tiras del traje de baño de Amy.

-¡maldito pervertido!- le rugió Shadow saltándole encima y cayéndole a golpes.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- Amy se iba a levantar y tanto Shadow como Sonic sabían que significaría eso.

-(¡tengo que hacer algo rápido!)- pensó el erizo negro corriendo precipitadamente hacia Amy.

#plub!#

-….- #silencio incómodo#

-ejem… Shadow, cariño ¡¿POR QUÉ COÑO ME ESTÁS AGARRANDO LOS PECHOS?- le grité furiosa y apenada a la vez.

-¡¿se puede saber qué miras que tanto babeas?- le abofeteó Blaze a Silver.

-n-n-nada cariño je.. je.. je…-

-eh.. y-y-yo s-solo… yo solo evitaba q-que se te…- Shadow no podía dejar de tartamudear, al parecer estaba tan sonrojado que no podía articular bien una sola palabra.

-¡explica esto ahora mismo Shadow The Hedgehog!- lo miré con una mirada bien afilada al ver que no apartaba sus manos de mis pechos.

-(oh mierda… dijo mi nombre completo…. Esto va en serio…)- estaba nervioso y el sudor caía a chorros de su frente.

-¿qué le hace Shadow-san a Amy?- le preguntó Cream a Tails inocentemente.

-p-p-pues v-veras…- se puso nervioso.

-si no puedes explicármelo con palabras ¿por qué no me haces una demostración?- sonrió Cream colocando sus pechos frente a Tails, justo al alcance de sus manos, el pobre zorrito sonrojado quedó flotando frito en el agua.

-jijiji- se rió la conejita acercando su boca al oído de Tails para susurrarle suavemente y en una voz tentadora -¿ves que no soy tan inocente… Tails-san?-

-¡wuaaa!- Tails huyó apenado.

-venga Shadow, explícale- se rió Sonic de la situación en la que se había metido.

-es… ¡es que Sonic había desamarrado tu traje de baño y solo lo sostenía para que no se te cayera!- soltó avergonzado. Miré hacia mi espalda de reojo y toqué mi traje de baño, el nudo estaba perfectamente hecho en mi espalda.

-¡humpf!- resoplé de ira.

Shadow miró a Sonic que se descojonaba de risa lejos de la vista de Amy.

-(¡ese pinche erizo! ¡Le anudó bikini cuando no prestaba atención!)-

Estaba que estallaba de enojo ¡ese emo no quitaba sus manos aun viendo que mi bikini estaba anudado!

-no te preocupes Amy, sacaré a este pervertido de tu vista- llego Vector halando a Shadow de la oreja, llevándoselo a rastras.

-au au au au au- se quejaba Shadow, pero se le ocurrió mover la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para conseguir puyar al cocodrilo y de ese modo dejarlo libre.

-¡AHH!- gritó Vector soltando a Shadow para sobarse el brazo.

En medio de la carrera Shadow cae en una trampa para ratones.

-¡mierda! ¡Danii! #mirando hacia la escritora#-

-¿qué pasa?-

-¡¿una trampa para ratones? ¡¿En serio?-

-oye, yo solo escribo lo que se me viene a la cabeza-

-pero… ¡¿una trampa para ratones? ¡Usa algo más coherente!-

-vale. #tecleando# "en medio de la carrera Shadow cae en una trampa para osos"-

-no ¡NO! Mejor déjalo así ¿bien?-

-¡y eso tampoco es muy coherenteee!- salta Cream diciendo algo tan solo para participar en la conversación.

-como quieras, ¿puedo continuar?-

-¡DANII ESTA AQUÍ! ¡ABRAZO!- grita Big corriendo hacia Danii

-n-no por favor Big, sin abrazos, ¡no big! ¡alejateeeee!- sale huyendo.

-Big no es tan imbécil de vez en cuando- le comenta Espio a Vector.

Todos se dispersan y vuelven a sus actividades, Rouge y Blaze se broncean, Silver juega con Tails y Cream con la pelota en el agua, Vainilla y Vector conversan sobre una roca, Charmy molesta a Espio y este intenta espantarlo, Big zarandea a Froggy por una pata, Sonic corre de un lado a otro, Chispa y Horn hacen un castillo de arena Shadow está sentado a mi lado leyendo un libro y Knuckles… ese pobre solitario esta dibujando en la arena con un palito.

**(A partir de aquí y solo por este episodio narraré sin el pov de nadie, de ese modo será mas gracioso (creo))**

Entre raya y raya el débil palito de Knuckles se partió.

-oh..- susurró levemente mirando el pedacito de rama tirado en la arena, subió la mirada a ver si encontraba algo que hacer.

Todos estaban ocupados, escuchó una campanilla a lo lejos, volteó y vió una figura grande de un hombre con un carro de helados. Se relamió los labios inconscientemente y se levantó, metió la mano en sus bolsillos con la esperanza de conseguir algunas monedas sueltas. _gran sorpresa _no tenia.

Se apresuró en buscar dinero, Shadow siempre tenía, se dirigió a el erizo negro que estaba cómodamente recostado en un tronco leyendo.

-ey amigo, ¿tienes dinero?- Shadow interrumpió su lectura, bajó los lentes de sol y lo miró fijamente.

-¿para qué lo quieres?- Knuckles pestañeó sorprendido de que Shadow cediera tan pronto, o al menos eso le diera a entender. Volteó hacia atrás.

-para un helado, por allá viene un heladero- Shadow lo miró unos segundos sin decir nada.

-no tengo- mintió, se bajó los lentes y siguió leyendo.

-¡vamos Shadow! ¡Me muero de calor!- insistió, sabía que tenía dinero pero no quería prestarle.

-¿tienes calor? Ten- cogió una botella de agua que tenía al lado y se la ofreció.

-¡no seas así Shadow, me muero por un helado y no tengo plata!- tenía dos lagrimitas en los ojos.

-#suspiro# está bien, pero iré contigo, no es la primera vez que dices así y huyes en cuanto te doy el dinero- se levantó con desdén, marcó la pagina de su libro y sacó el dinero de su bolsillo.

-gracias- sonrió victorioso el equidna mientras caminaba junto a él.

-cállate, odio gastar mi dinero en estas tonterías-

-¿y si tú quisieras un helado?- supuso ofendido.

-me lo compro si me da la gana, ¿algún problema?- le miró con ojos endiablados, veía que su posible helado se iba volando así que prefirió callar y continuar caminando.

-oiga señor ¿qué sabores tie…- preguntó Knuckles cuando se dio cuenta de quién era el heladero.

-Shadow…- lo llamó codeándolo sin dejar de mantener la mirada fija en el heladero que lo veía confundido.

-hum.. quizá me compre uno…- dijo Shadow mirando la tabla de sabores colgando al costado del carrito sin prestarle atención a Knuckles.

-¡S-Shadow!...- lo llamó meneándolo mas fuerte.

-ese de chocolate se ve bueno…- seguía concentrado en la tabla.

-¡SHADOW!-

-¡¿qué quieres?- se enojó.

-¡m-mira!...- señaló al heladero. Shadow miró al señor, sin decir nada. Luego…

-dame mi esmeralda- le ordenó extendiendo la mano.

-no sé de qué me hablas-

-Eggman, no soy un idiota, puedes ser bueno para hacer máquinas pero eres mal con los disfraces, un simple gorro y camisa azul no engañan a nadie, ahora dame mi esmeralda-

-¡¿qué te pasa? ¡Yo ni te conozco! Ahora dime ya, ¿van a querer helado?-

-Eggman hablo en serio, DAME-MI-ESMERALDA-

-SOLO COMPRA-UN-HELADO-

-¿qué sucede aquí?- se acercó Sonic que a lo lejos había escuchado la pelea de ambos.

-¿a quién te recuerda este de aquí?- Knuckles señaló al heladero regordete cansado de tanto lío.

-¡eeeh! ¡Se parece a Eggman!- se rió acariciando el bigote del heladero.

-ehm.. Sonic…- dijo Shadow mirándolo como el total idiota que Sonic era.

-…- el erizo azul volvió a mirar al señor -¡es Eggman!- exclamó sorprendido -¡¿qué cuentas tío?- sonrió levantando la mano para que le "diera los cinco"

-¡¿ves a Eggman y así reaccionas?- grita Knuckles.

-¿es que acaso debería golpearlo o qué? Es decir, no ha hecho nada malo aún- parecía que Shadow tenía un tic en el ojo al oír esto, salto sobre Sonic y estrujó su cuello meneándolo de atrás hacia adelante.

-¡que no ha hecho nada! ¡¿QUÉ NO HA HECHO NADA? ¡GRRRR! ¡PROVOCA ASESINARTE! ME MANDÓ A ESTA MIERDA DE DIMENSIÓN Y ¡¿NO HA HECHO NADA?- le gritó mientras este solo agonizaba intentando sacarse las manos de Shadow del cuello.

-miiiren miren si no me van a comprar un helado yo mejor me voy pirando- el "heladero" comenzó a empujar el carrito de vuelta, Shadow aferró su mano a la camisa de el señor rápidamente de modo que no se vaya.

-tú no te vas a ningún lado si no me das mi esmeralda-

-si tuviera una esmeralda ¿no crees que ya la habría vendido?- se quejó golpeando la mano de Shadow para que la quitara, así hizo pero no por que le hubiese dolido, sino porque quiso.

-no se quién es ese Eggman del que hablan, yo me llamo heladeiro Gutiérrez- completó.

-¡¿pero qué…? ¿no se te ocurrió nada mejor? ¡De seguro la esmeralda está aquí!- Sonic se metió de cabeza en la puertita del carro de helados.

-¡¿qué haces enano? ¡Sal de ahí!- el "heladero" sacó a Sonic cargándolo por las púas.

-¡Sonic! ¡Sonic espera!- lo detuvo Horn junto con Tails corriendo hacia él. El erizo se zafó de las manos del heladero cayendo en la arena.

-¿qué?- preguntó sacudiéndose las piernas.

-él no es quién tu crees, es el heladero de aquí- le aclaró la criatura cornuda.

-es como lo que me contaste de tu aventura con los anillos secretos- comentó Tails.

-¿te refieres a lo del King Sharyar? Pues sí, ese tipo se parecía mucho a Eggman-

-pero no lo era ¿vez?- contestó Tails señalando al heladero que lo veía esperando una disculpa. Sonic le pidió disculpas pero antes de irse detuvo el carro y lo miró sospechoso.

-¡eh! Espera…-

-em.. ¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Dónde tienes el helado?-

-joder no se, ¿creo que dentro de este carrito no?- respondió sarcástico el heladero.

-dame uuun…- miró el cartel –choco mix-

-20 dólares- declaró el importe con desdén.

-¡¿qué?- todos dieron un repentino paso hacia atrás al oír el precio.

-venga Shady, me prometiste un heladitooo- se endulzó Knuckles con el erizo de lentes oscuros.

-¡no me llames así, maricón! Y yo no te prometí nada…- Shadow se largó dejando a Knuckles con las lágrimas.

_-pst… hey tú…- _una voz misteriosa llamó desde los matorrales a Shadow.

-¿eh? ¿Quién anda ahí?- Shadow preguntó mirando de un lado a otro sin poder ver el aspecto de su locutor.

-_ven aquí… necesito tu ayuda.. Vamos Shadow.. Ven..- _continuó llamándolo.

-¡¿CÓMO SABES MI NOMBRE?- no hubo respuesta. Tenía un poco de miedo, esto no le traía un buen presagio pero la curiosidad guiaba sus acciones. Desconfiado de las intenciones de la voz misteriosa se adentró, sin embargo, en el pequeño bosque más allá del follaje inicial de los arbustos que daban hacia el bosque. Conociendo el poco sentido de orientación de Shadow, como era de esperarse, no tardo en perderse.

-¡joooojojo cayeron de nuevo! ¡Ahora gané y me llevo vuestro dinero!- gritó el hombre huevo volando en su maquina con su misma forma.

-¡imbécil nos dejaste los helados! ¡Lo único que hiciste fue vendernos unos putos helados!- le gritó Sonic aunque ya era tarde, ya se había ido volando.

-miren el lado bueno, nos dejó mas helados de la cuenta- sonrió Sonic volviéndose hacia sus amigos.

Tails se acercó revisando la bolsa de helados.

-¡creo que alcanzan para todos!- exclamó el zorro, cogió la bolsa y echó a volar girando sus bolsas. –Iré a repartirlos- flotando sobre los demás (que estaban reunidos jugando con las olas) se los ofreció.

-¿quién quiere un helado gratis?-

-¡genial! ¿Cómo los consiguieron, eh?- preguntó Silver destapando uno y metiéndoselo a la boca.

-una larga historia- paró de volar y aterrizó en la orilla mientras le entregaba uno a Rouge.

-¡mira!- interrumpió Rouge levantando el palito desnudo de su helado.

-¡¿ya te lo comiste?- se sorprendió Blaze.

-aquí dice que me salió premiado- dijo mirando el palito de madera, ignorando la pregunta de Blaze.

-¡¿qué? ¡¿Y qué ganaste?- preguntó Vector con una mano en la barbilla.

-veamos… ¡un televisor con pantalla LCD!- sonrió victoriosa.

-¡ahora es mío!- se lo arrebató Sonic que pasó corriendo frente a ella.

-¡devuélveme eso, gato azul!- chilló Rouge.

-¡cuando me atraaapes!- canturreó.

-aggg ¡no me hagas esto de nuevo!- se quejó Rouge, sin que Sonic prestara atención Silver lo alcanzó y consiguió arrebatárselo.

-eso no se le hace a una dama, Sonic-

-¡así es!-

-pero me importa un mismísimo pepino ¡ahora el televisor LCD será mío!-

-vale, quédatelo, de todos modos ya estaba llena- contestó Rouge dándose la vuelta y yéndose a otra parte.

-¿eh…? ¡Rouge!- se quejó viendo que en la paleta en realidad decía "felicidades, vale por un helado gratis"

-al menos obtendré otro helado…- se fue cabizbajo a una tienda para canjearlo.

En otra parte.

-ñam ñam que rico helado ¿eh?- le sonrió Amy a Espio sentado junto a ella, y a su derecha (la de Espio) estaba sentado Charmy balanceando los pies.

-¿te vas a comer el tuyo?- le preguntó tirando su paleta acabada.

-no.. si quieres..-

-¡dámelo a mí!- interrumpió Charmy.

-¡yo se lo iba a pedir primero!- le gritó Amy.

-¡dámelo, dámelo!- lloriqueó intentando coger el helado de sus manos, pero Espio lo mantenía alejado con una mano el la frente de la abeja.

-no Charmy, sabes como te pone el azúcar de más- le reprochó mientras le entregaba el helado a Amy.

-¡gracias (hum… creo que ya estoy un poco llena… pero no puedo dárselo a Charmy, ¡ya sé! Se lo daré a Shadow)- se levantó de su tronco y caminó alrededor de todo el grupo buscándolo.

-¿no saben donde se habrá metido Shadow?- preguntó extrañada y un tanto preocupada sobre su paradero.

-pues, hace un buen rato que no le veo- respondió Knuckles.

-hum… ¿nadie lo ha visto?- se dirigió al resto del grupo, todos negaron saber su ubicación actual. Luego de pensar un rato recordó lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Brown! ¡Ven aquí amigo!- llamó al perro (así decidió ponerle) el cual sacó la nariz de un hoyo que había excavado en la arena y corrió hasta ella.

-ten, olfatea esto- sacó un guante blanco de los que Shadow tenía en su bolso y se lo dio a Brown para que captara su olor. Brown ladró y comenzó a seguir un rastro dentro de los matorrales.

-(¿qué haría Shadow por allá?)- apartó ramas y hojas y siguió al perro a través del bosque. En cierto momento cuando pensaba que jamás llegarían Brown se detuvo y señaló con la nariz un gran roble aparentemente muerto y ahuecado, con muchas de las ramas cuyas hojas estaban secas y de nada se caían. El lugar le daba mala espina y le inducía a huir despavorida, pinturas mas parecidas a jeroglíficos que a mensajes ocultos estaban marcadas en pintura negra y roja por todo el árbol y lo que llamaba la atención era que olían a sangre, tanto la pintura roja… como la negra.

No estaba muy segura de que Shadow realmente estuviera allí así que le colocó de nuevo el guante a Brown, lo olfateó pero no se movió, tan solo miró nuevamente la puerta en el roble muerto.

Era evidente.

No había malentendidos.

Shadow se encontraba ahí dentro.

Y tendría que entrar a por él.

**Dejenme mas review pliiiis! Que eso es lo que me motiva a seguir! :3 por cierto lean la historia de mi amigo Blade the demon Wolf "The rise of the demon" lo estoy ayudando con la redacción y lo tenemos en prueba, si les gusta la continuamos sino la dejamos. Bueno hasta luegooo.**


	12. el psicópata de negro

**Así me gusta friends y friendas! D gracias por los reviews, me motivan tantooo! Cooomo sea disfruten este nuevo cap :3**

Capitulo 11: el psicópata de negro

Empujé suavemente la puerta hacia dentro del extraño lugar, produciendo el nítido eco del rechinar de la entrada. Brown se me adelantó adentrándose en la oscuridad del recoveco del árbol, más luego de unos segundos le oí gruñir, supuse que algo malo sucedía así que caminé silenciosa y más deprisa hacia Brown. Me iba acercando hacia una habitación iluminada por la leve luz de una vela encendida, me agaché para calmar a mi perro y que no hiciera ruido así descubrir qué pasaba en la recamara continua.

Me asomé por el marco de la puerta hacia la habitación y observé. La llama contorneaba la figura del erizo negro al que buscaba; Shadow estaba acostado sobre una camilla, parecía dormido y fijándome bien noté que varios tubos estaban insertados en su cabeza, seguí el camino con la mirada, el extremo final de los tubos llegaba a entrar dentro de otra cabeza, pero no podía diferenciarlo bien ya que se hallaba de espaldas.

-ggrr ¡guau guau!- Brown soltó un ladrido de repente, intenté callarlo pero ya era tarde. La figura que manipulaba el cuerpo de Shadow nos oyó dándose la vuelta. Chillé al ver que el rostro de su agresor coincidía con el del chico acostado en la camilla, es decir, me hallaba ante "otro" Shadow.

Estaba paralizada del miedo y la incertidumbre, sabía que no se me acercaría por estar conectado al tubo que a su vez conectaba con una extraña máquina futurista, pero algo en su mirada me decía que estaba a punto de arremeter contra mí.

Sus ojos… su expresión asesina e intimidante… lucía como un personaje aún más sangriento y violento que Shadow. Como si con su mirada me desgarrara la piel y se tragara mis entrañas.

No dudé en huir tan rápido como me lo permitían mis piernas, Brown huyó también, no por miedo, sino por ser fiel y seguirme a todos lados.

Corrí horrorizada, lo que había visto había acelerado mi corazón de un modo aterrorizante. Varias ramas rasgaron mi piel pero no me importaba, Shadow se había metido en una situación terrible y no sabía cómo ni qué hacer.

-¡AYUDENME!- chillé como una maniática con el fin de captar la atención de todos. Voltearon y corrieron hacia mí alarmados, viendo mis rasguños sangrantes pensando que algo me pudo haber sucedido.

-¡¿Amy, quién te hizo esto?- me miró Sonic con los ojos como platos asustado intentando cortar el paso de sangre fuera de mi cuerpo.

-¡eso ahora no es importante! ¡SHADOW ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!- grité hasta quedarme afónica, quería que entendieran que Shadow estaba en un _verdadero _peligro.

-tranquila Amy, te ayudaremos- me abrazó Rouge intentado calmarme. Sonic se subió a una silla y se dirigió al grupo.

-bien, óiganme todos. Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Blaze y yo iremos con Amy- luego miró seriamente a la murciélaga –Rouge, ve a buscar a Mephiles. Tú, él y el team Chaotix vayan con Eggman, quizá ese idiota tenga algo que ver con esto. Ah sí, llévense a Brown, puede que les eche una mano para rastrearlo-

-¿y-y-y yo qué? ¿En que ayudo?- saltó Cream emocionada levantando la mano.

-esto… tú... ¡Cuida la comida! ¡Tú y Big! Cuiden la comida-

-¡comida!- se levantó el gran gato lanzando sin darse cuenta a Froggy por los aires para correr hasta el cesto de comida.

-¡no Big! ¡No lo hagas!- Cream intentó detenerlo alejando la atención de todos nosotros. No podía calmarme, tantos contratiempos… a ese Shadow impostor podía darle tiempo de hacerle cosas peores.

Sonic me miró, notó que estaba agitada y apresuró a todos.

-¡vámonos ya!- se bajó de la mesa y me siguió, los conducí al lugar de donde había venido. Cuando llegamos me pegué a la puerta con intención de abrirla, era imposible, aquel demente había cerrado la puerta intuyendo que volvería con ayuda.

-¡apártate!- me ordenó Knuckles empujándome suavemente hacia atrás y hacerse espacio para derribar la puerta de una patada.

Entramos una vez que los escombros cayeran y la bruma oscura se disipara. La habitación seguía en sombras. Nos adentramos lentamente, no había razón lógica de cuidar de no hacer ruido cuando hicimos un gran estruendo al destrozar la entrada pero teníamos que estar atentos.

Llegamos a la habitación de la vela.

Shadow seguía en la camilla, dormido y con esos misteriosos tubos en su cabeza. Todo estaba igual que hace unos momentos, la única diferencia en esa escena era…

-¿sabéis que la ciencia no puede y jamás podrá hacernos inmortales?- interrumpió el tranquilo latido rítmico de nuestro corazón una voz clara y serena hundida en el eco. Cuyos ojos yacían mirándonos fijamente y vigilando cada uno de nuestros movimientos, caminó lentamente por la habitación de repente haciendo como si no notara nuestra presencia, mirando los libros de la estantería… hablando solo….

-esto ocurre por que los humanos solo pueden manipular el cuerpo, no el alma- volvió a mirarnos con un fino y afilado brillo en sus ojos -¿pero habéis notado algo? Yo no soy humano…- finalizó con una risilla maniática dejando mostrar sus dientes puntiagudos lamiéndoselos, exactamente como los de su igual, tendido inconsciente en la camilla a su izquierda. Unidos por un grueso tubo en sus cabezas.

-¡¿q-qué planeas hacer?- se acercó Sonic tratando de ocultar el miedo que él, y todos nosotros, padecíamos en ese instante.

Se acercó a Shadow peinando con su mano el mechón blanco sobre su pecho, esperó unos segundos, reinaba el silencio, uno tan suspensivo que volvía el aire pesado, y duro de respirar.

-con vosotros… nada. Sin embargo… con vuestro amigo…- rió mirando fijamente con sus ojos bien abiertos y pupilas achicadas su víctima en completa manipulación.

-aunque, supongo que ustedes no seréis más que un juguete para mí. Así que… ¿qué esperamos? Vamos a jugar- volvió hacia nosotros, sus pupilas eran tan pequeñas en comparación con el arco de sus cuencas visuales tan abiertas que daban terror. Caminó lentamente hacia nosotros.

Todos nos incorporamos unos pasos atrás.

-¡¿qué nos vas a hacer?- pregunté con el corazón a mil. Me miró tranquilamente pero sus ojos seguían tan preocupantes como siempre, te hacían dudar de si estabas en peligro o no.

Lentamente alzó un brazo señalándonos con un dedo.

-es más divertido si lo descubren por vuestra cuenta…. ¿no?- luego de esa última palabra todos caímos tendidos en el suelo. Lo último que ví fue a ese impostor caminando hacia mi, y despidiéndose con su mano "_hasta luego… Amy" _

Abrí los ojos con fuerza, por fin me había despertado. No sabía con exactitud qué hora era, o si estaba en el mismo día en el que me dormí de repente. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo habría estado inconsciente?

El olor a putrefacción me vino unos minutos luego de despertar y volver en mí. Levanté el cuello pero mi espalda seguía recta y horizontal, estaba acostada y por alguna razón no me podía levantar. Levanté mi cabeza lo más que pude tan solo para notar que estaba atada a la cama de madera con cintas gruesas de acero.

Mi pecho se aceleró respirando con el triple de rapidez que hace unos momentos, ¿qué está sucediendo?

-¿A-Amy…?- oí la voz de Blaze, débil, llamándome. Giré mi cabeza a la derecha, la dirección de la que provenía su voz.

-¡¿Blaze?- la gata lila estaba en la misma situación que yo, estaba adormilada y no estaba del todo en sí. En espera de que reaccionara entendiendo que no era el mejor momento de comenzar una oleada de pavor miré a la derecha, allí se hallaba Tails en una camilla como nosotras pero estaba dormido.

Miré hacia arriba algo colgaba atado con hilos del mismo material que me retenía a mí. Era ese erizo azul pero… no era azul por aquel momento… era… rojo, y lo mas perturbante era que aquel color rojo goteaba a un costado de mi labio. Lo lamí.

-(¡sangre!)- pensé al saborear su amarga esencia. Me alarmé de inmediato. A los lados de Sonic Silver y Knuckles colgaban también, goteando sangre… también.

Quise gritar pero sabía que no podía despertarlos a todos así.

-¡Amy!- Blaze había reaccionado como yo evitaba hacerlo.

-¡sshhh! Silencio- mordió sus labios obedeciéndome, sabía que lo que ella sentía en este momento era que debía seguir ordenes de alguien, quién sea, para seguir con vida.

-_¿qué sucede? ¿Qué está pasando?- _susurró pero con el mismo tono aterrorizado y totalmente desconcertado, asustado y en un arranque de adrenalina.

-ese psicópata nos ha atado a todos- Blaze reaccionó extrañada y con una preocupación mas al oír el instante en que mi boca soltaba "todos"

Miró alrededor notando uno por uno que "todos" estábamos en la misma situación.

-no quiero despertarlos, no sé que podría pasar si de pronto ven esto sin analizar al menos…-

-¡¿qué coño importa analizar? ¡Hay que salir rápido de aquí! ¡TODOS DESPIERTEN!- chilló causando un repentino sacudón en nuestros compañeros.

-¿q-qué pasa?... ¡¿D-donde estamos?- gritó Sonic mirando a los lados viendo que Knuckles y Silver colgaban del techo llenos de sangre al igual que él.

-¡¿están bien?- les pregunté sin poder moverme.

-esta sangre no es nuestra, no estamos heridos- aclaró Sonic calmándose sin dejar de menear los pies en el aire.

-tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Silver.

-¡miren! ¡Pegado a la pared, allá! ¡Una nota!- dije. Silver cerró los ojos y un rayo celeste cruzó la habitación hacia la nota, atrayéndola con la mente hacia mí sosteniéndola sobre mi cabeza.

-léela- pidió Silver, que estaba tan concentrado que no podía decir nada más.

-"como verán, la vida no es para siempre. A algunos les llega el final antes que a otros, así que me disculpo de veras pero realmente… no deseo estar en vuestra situación. Se despide cordialmente Fallen Star"- los miré a todos al finalizar, el modo tan elegante y caballeroso de expresarse denotaba que era un verdadero psicópata.

-¿Fallen Star?- se extrañó Sonic, a la vez que Silver abría los ojos apartando la nota de mi.

-que raro… pensé que Shadow había llegado a esta dimensión en tiempos diferentes habiéndose criado aquí- les dije.

-así que- explicó el zorro de mente superior a la de todos presentes –si no inquiero mal lo realmente sucedido… la dimensión Black y Mobius giran por la misma línea de tiempo, Eggman envió a Shadow aquí tal y como era en Mobius ¿bien?- todos asentimos dándole a entender que vamos bien y nadie se ha perdido.

-por tanto, cuando Shadow cayó aquí, cierto habitante típico de la tribu Black y de su mismo aspecto lo encontró y si recuerdan la tradición de la ceremonia de "bloody moon" al final Fallen Star tiene que ser sacrificado para que la tribu pueda vivir en paz otro periodo mas. Si utilizo con su psicopatía oculta para estimar lo ocurrido, el erizo pensó que si traspasaba sus memorias hacia su "clon" podría hacerlo pasar por él e irse libre y seguir con vida-

Nos miramos entre nosotros, lo que decía tenía sentido y notamos que si nosotros interveníamos lo lógico para él era deshacerse de nosotros, así mismo, a lo que quería referirse en la carta era que preferiría seguir con vida a ser él el que terminara muerto, exacto, planea nuestra muerte.

-¿pero qué? ¿Moriremos de hambre o qué?- dijo Blaze.

-pues, pueden suceder cosas peores y mas rápidas qué, si bien tomando en cuenta la dotada mente de Fallen Star, no habría dudado en tenerlas presentes. En el caso de Sonic, Silver y Knuckles, sus cuellos llegarán al punto de ya no poder más con la gravedad así que no podrán mantener la cabeza en alto por siempre lo cual hará que al final queden colgando y la sangre se les venga al cerebro matándolos-

-y nosotros tres pues… no tardaremos mucho en desarrollar coágulos en las venas por no poder movernos, así que sí. Todos moriremos-

-el positivo Tails de siempre…- comentó Silver.

-no es momento de bromas, tenemos que planear como salir de aquí, veamos- pensé un rato -¡ya se! Si Silver consigue sacar el transmisor de mi bolso con su mente podremos contactar con Taaa… si lo sé...- me callé al notar que Tails ya estaba a mi lado mirándome como si fuera una ignorante.

-pero podemos usar mi transmisor para llamar a Mephiles, ya que le dejé a cargo de uno en mi taller, posiblemente lo cargue consigo. Vamos Silver, el transmisor está en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón-

-vale- cerró los ojos nuevamente y acercó su rayo mental celeste hacia el pantalón de Tails mientras que este intentaba ladearse un poco para que el aparato pudiera salir.

-¡uy! Tienes nalgas muy suaves, zorro- se rió el erizo blanco metiendo su rayo por el bolsillo de Tails.

-¡no es momento de manoseos, maricón! ¡Saca el condenado transmisor!- le gritó Knuckles, riéndose tras notar que lo que dijo rimó.

-ok ok, cálmate- Silver frunció el ceño sacando por fin el aparato colocándolo en su mano –vale, ya lo tengo ¿qué botones tengo que apretar?-

-el gris, ese te comunicará con Mephiles-

#bip# un mini portal-holograma se abrió frente a Silver, poniéndolo en frente del Dark.

-¿necesitan ayuda? ¿Sucede algo allí?- preguntó Mephiles sin mucho interés, como típico era de los que se parecían a Shadow.

-te paso a Tails- le dirigió el transmisor al zorro naranja atado a la camilla de madera.

-mira hermano no estoy muy seguro de que Fallen Star nos hayan encerrado en el mismo lugar pero necesito que me localices y nos saques de aquí-

-¿pero cómo?-

-usa el transmisor, tiene sistema de rastreo, un radar tras la pantalla de comandos. Por favor ayúdanos-

#bip# el transmisor cerró la conversación. Silver abrió los ojos alejando el transmisor de Tails dejándolo en el suelo con delicadeza.

Y ahí estábamos todos, esperando a que nos rescataran, intentando descifrar las intenciones del verdadero Fallen Star. Pensando en como intentaríamos detenerle una vez fuera de esta mugrienta y putrefacta sala de torturas.

**(Veamos que hace Mephiles)**

Tras cerrar la conversación hice caso a las indicaciones de Tails. Empujé el marco de la pantalla por una esquina, viendo como se abría cual tapa mostrando tras de sí un radar que hacía cada tanto un incesante y tedioso "birum birum"

-por aquí- los guié a todos, si por mi cuenta hubiera sido, mejor dicho, si no tuviera acompañantes tan solo tomaría carrera hasta allá pero tenía que cargar con esta bola de lentos. Lo bueno del caso era que yo era el líder del grupo. En todo caso ellos tendrían que ir hasta donde yo diga.

-(no me gusta esta dimensión, debería haber mas huesos y cuerpos en descomposición…)- pensé mirando que lo único intimidante aquí era el cielo con sus nubes grises y rojas acumuladas en masas que parecían espíritus grandes y poderosos en busca de víctimas débiles. –(Muy poco extravagante para mi gusto)-

Llegamos hasta una especie de pueblo muy muy pequeño pero se veían más habitantes de lo estimado, yendo de un lado a otro, trabajando, metidos en sus asuntos.

-oigan- nos llamó alguien, todos volteamos a la vez hacia la izquierda. Era un perro con el aspecto de muchos habitantes de aquí, bastante entusiasta y poco contrastado con su apariencia -¿habéis visto a Fallen?- levanté la oreja instintivamente ¿Fallen Star? ¿No era este tío que mencionó Tails?

-¿quién?- aunque había escuchado perfectamente estaba un poco sorprendido de haber escuchado el mismo nombre 2 veces, o este tipo es muy famoso o tengo algo que ver con él.

-Fallen Star, la última vez que le ví estaba apresurado en llegar a su casa, cargaba un gran GRAN costal. Como sea, a saber que traería allí… la cosa es que tengo que contarle un chiste muy bueno que se me ocurrió… eh.. ¿les apetece oírlo?- se interrumpió a sí mismo emocionado y moviendo su cola cambiando de tema.

-no tengo el placer, gracias- le contesté con aberración.

-bueno tú te lo pierdes, lo que decía, cuando fui a su casa a contárselo ya no estaba ¿no sabes de casualidad a donde fue a parar?-

-ehm, no, lo lamento, pero necesito saber donde vive-

-por allá. Aquella casa de ahí ¿la ves?- señaló hacia su derecha un poco mas allá del altar de piedra en el centro del pueblo. Sin esperar una respuesta me apresuré en darle las gracias y dirigirme a la casa de aquel desgraciado que encerró a mis amigos, sin evitar pensar que este tío es tan ingenuo hasta el punto de darle sin ningún problema la dirección de su amigo a un desconocido–(a los secuestradores le deben de caer muy bien este perro)- pensé riéndome un poco.

Corrí hacia allá seguido de todo este grupo de lame suelas. Me detuve justo en la puerta de aquella casa aparentemente normal.

-¿cómo sabes que están aquí?- preguntó Vector.

-no lo sé, pero tenemos que averiguarlo- destrozé la puerta de un puñetazo y entre sin corte alguno.

-eeem… Mephiles… la puerta estaba abierta..- comentó Espio agachado mirándome mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta rota. Le ignoré y seguí adelante. Todo parecía tan normal que me era difícil saber si no era una trampa.

-g-guuaaaaaauuuu!- ladró Brown corriendo frenético hacia una alfombra. Comenzó a ladrarle.

-¡está oyendo algo!- se acercó Rouge.

-¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunté echándome para atrás dejándole pasar.

-así como los perros los murciélagos tenemos una gran capacidad auditiva, puedo oír lo mismo que él. Alguien está gritando aquí debajo.

**(Con Amy)**

-¡¿quieres dejar de gritar Tails? ¡Me alteras!- le reclamo Knuckles pataleando desesperado.

-¡ES QUE ME PICA UNA COLAAA! ¡AAAAHHH!- chillaba como un niño.

**(Con Mephiles)**

Alejé a Brown y a Rouge para quitar la alfombra, había una trampilla escondida en el suelo. La golpeé todo lo que pude pero era un metal muy fuerte, no cedía.

-Mephiles, Mephiles, espera- Espio me alejó calmadamente, dio un pequeño movimiento rápido con el dedo índice abriendo el mecanismo de la trampilla.

-listo- se levantó y saltó dentro.

**(Amy)**

-¡Espio!- exclamé feliz de que consiguieran encontrarnos.

-¿eh? ¿Espio? ¿Dónde?- se agitó Silver, pues todos los que colgaban estaban de espaldas hacia él.

De pronto bajaron Mephiles y los demás a desatarnos. Cuando Vector ayudó a dejarme en libertad corrí hacia Brown y lo abracé y acaricié sintiendo sus cálidas lamidas.

Cuando Rouge voló y desató a Silver, Sonic y Knuckles estos cayeron en su propio charco de sangre derramada.

Mephiles se acercó y embarró la punta de su dedo con la misteriosa sangre llevándosela a la nariz.

-¡e-esta sangre..!- reaccionó sorpresivo.

-¿sucede algo Mephiles?- preguntó Sonic.

-¡esta sangre es la de una criatura sumamente letal en mi dimensión! ¿Cómo la habrá conseguido?-

-¿Amy recuerdas esas aves que vinieron a matarte desde la dimensión Death? Fallen Star pensaba atraer alguna clase de monstruo extraño para matarnos, por eso nos bañó con esta sangre- dijo Tails.

-eso quiere decir que… ¡ese psicópata sabe como viajar entre dimensiones! Es más inteligente de lo que imaginaba-

-¡tenemos que salir de aquí y buscar a Shadow!- exclamó Blaze. Todos salimos por la compuerta del techo, sin saber que nos hallábamos en la casa de Fallen Star. Corrimos hacia la puerta pero una figura negra se interpuso justo en la puerta.

-¡vuelvan a donde estaban!- nos ordenó la estrella que secuestró a Shadow.

#broooowwmmm# un relámpago sonó a sus espaldas, ambos miramos hacia el cielo, las nubes se volvieron mas negras que antes, tomando un matiz rojo y se reunieron todas abriéndose dejando ver la luna que al igual que ellas se había teñido color carmesí.

Era lo que temía.

_El ritual de bloody moon había comenzado…_


	13. the black parade

**Que poquitos reviews T-T como sea aquí les traigo el último capitulo definitivo! Y este es el capitulo justo que le hace tributo a la canción del título "welcome to the black parade" de "My Chemical Romance"**

Capítulo 12: the black parade

Todos sabíamos lo que íbamos a hacer, esto incluía a Fallen Star.

Teníamos que encontrar a Shadow y entregar a la verdadera estrella, la que ellos buscaban sacrificar.

En un movimiento rápido empujé a Fallen y pude huír por la puerta, los demás me siguieron también. Corrí por el bosque en busca de Shadow, algo me decía que estaría allí, efectivamente lo estaba, pues, tirado inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Shadow!- exclamé yendo a su encuentro, me arrodillé a su lado. Él pestañeó levemente antes de despertar e incorporarse.

-(uff, solo estaba dormido)- pensé aliviada. Todos llegaron y se reunieron hacia nosotros.

-Amy ¿qué sucede?- me miró como si no notara que todos nuestros amigos estaban allí.

-luego te lo explico, debemos escapar rápido-

-lamentablemente mis queridos amigos, eso no será así- la voz refinada y elegante de aquel vil erizo era opacada por un tono maquiavélico. Fallen Star estaba justo frente a todos, con la mano levantada dispuesto a usar sus poderes oscuros con nosotros de nuevo.

-mejor ríndete Fallen, somos más que tú- se le encaró Sonic decidido.

-mmjejeJEJEJEJAJAJAJA- su risa maniática nos hizo poner los pelos de punta, este tío era bueno, muy bueno.

-son más que yo, eso es verdad- sonrió altivo por última vez antes de esconder su sarcasmo por una mirada seria –pero no son suficientes-

¡Ese era! El momento justo para atacar, oportunamente Mephiles uso su Dark Control para teletransportarse detrás de él y asestarle un arañazo en el cuello.

Tenía la herida abierta y la sangre salía a chorros de su cuello, pero aun así ni se inmutaba, en lugar de ello, se reía. Volteó hacia Mephiles y se burló en su cara, con su risa tan estridente y despreciable, digna de los villanos cuyo lado malsano sale a la luz en el momento culminante de una historia.

-ser el hijo de la luna sangrienta trae muchas ventajas- le dijo, luego dejó salir de su cuello un sonido como "fiiiiissss" al tiempo que la sangre paraba de brotar y la herida se cerraba.

-regeneración- se burló de nuevo en su cara.

#chak# de pronto una mano misteriosa clavó con fuerza una jeringa en el hombro del maniaco. Se desplomó de inmediato en el suelo.

-al parecer no es inmune a la anestesia- se rió Shadow quien Fallen dejó a la vista de todos al caer y quitarse de en medio.

-¡Shadow!- volteé al espacio vacío junto a mí donde hace un rato estaba Shadow tirado.

-eres rápido- comentó Sonic alagante –pero no más que yo ¿eh? Jejeje-

-sí Sonic, yo también estoy feliz de verte..- le contestó vacilando. Volteó hacia mí.

-tenemos que entregarlo. La luna lo reclama, y no se ve que esté de muy buen humor- el cielo comenzaba a llenarse de relámpagos y rayos que se dirigían al altar del pueblo. Si lo llevábamos a tiempo podríamos evitar una catástrofe.

-Knuckles, tú llévalo. Shadow tú escóndete, no quiero saber qué pasaría si la gente de esta tribu te encuentra y te confunde con Fallen- les dije.

-no, no me quedaré aquí parado. Este tipo tiene mucho poder y sé que aún dormido se trae algo bajo la manga- contestó Shadow decidido pero con un cierto tono de alarma.

-¿y que piensas hacer entonces?- él miró al suelo, pensativo. Todos le observaban esperando una respuesta.

-yo… tengo una idea. Ustedes vayan a entregar a Fallen Star, sé perfectamente lo que planea hacer. Tails, Mephiles, vengan conmigo. Nos vamos de esta dimensión-

-p-pero ¡Shadow!- Tails balbuceó sin tener tiempo de completar su frase ya que Shadow los cogió de las manos y se los llevó corriendo a ambos.

Todos quedamos ahí parados, Knuckles tenía a la estrella psicópata colgando "inconsciente" de sus brazos. No sabía que hacer, no era una mala idea matarlo y deshacernos de este embrollo que supuestamente estaba por venir.

Me sorprendí al oír a Knuckles decirme algo ¿acaso este tío podía leer mis pensamientos?

-¿porqué no lo matamos de una vez? Es decir, esta dormido o lo que sea. No nos hará nada-

-no- contestó Espio saliendo de la sombra del árbol del que solía recostarse –por algo es este ritual, si destruimos la estrella caída quedará un espacio vacío en el cielo de la dimensión Black. Y si eso sucede puede que "bloody moon" descargue su ira contra este pueblo-

-lo mejor será entregarlo ya- sonrió Cream.

Nos apresuramos al altar antes de que despertara. Toda la tribu estaba reunida esperando que llegara Fallen Star y preguntándose donde estaría.

-¡ya llegamos! ¡y trajimos a su salvador!- la gente comenzó a gritar de emoción al vernos acercar con Fallen en brazos. Luego de unos segundos de alegría y regocijo nos empezaron a preguntar por qué estaba así.

-oh, n-nada gente solo.. Estaba dormido y bueh… lo llevamos así.. j-je.. je- improvisé nerviosa. Por suerte todos me creyeron y continuaron con el ritual.

-acuéstenlo sobre el altar- nos señaló a mano abierta un sacerdote con pintas demoníacas (como las que todos los habitantes poseían) obedecimos y lo acostamos boca arriba.

-adiosito amigoooo, nos vemos en otros mil añoooos, si es que estoy vivo para esa fecha jijiji- se despidió Ruth moviendo la cola.

-lo lamento… pero creo que no pasarás de este día…- los labios de la estrella caída se movieron lentamente pronunciando aquellas palabras con un tono que helaba la sangre.

-¡ha despertado!- comentó alguien del público.

-por favor, quédese quieto- le pidió el sacerdote.

-perdone vejete, pero este no será el día en el que muera- se levantó del altar como levitando, como si estuviera poseído y con él millones de criaturas negras como las sombras emergieron del piso causando pavor entre la gente del lugar.

-kyaaaah- chillaron aquellos monstruos.

Todos voltearon para oír las palabras de Fallen Star que resonaba entre el eco del caos, se hallaba envuelto de una gigante aura negra que lo elevaba sobre todo el pueblo permitiéndole ver todo el estrago que causaban sus criaturas

-¡recordarán este día! ¡lo recordarán como el día en el que la luna sangrienta bajará del cielo y devorará toda la dimensión! JAJAJAJA-

"_when I was…"_

-¡rápido! Tenemos que hacer algo!- grité

"_a Young boy…"_

-¡están destruyendo todo!-

"_my father… took me into the city.."_

_-¡_Amy!- gritó Tails. Volteé y lo encontré a él, Mephiles y Shadow frente a mí…

"_to see a marching band…"_

Liderando un desfile, en el que se encontraban todos nuestros compañeros.

"he said: son when… you grow up…"

millones de amigos, todos los personajes que conformaban a Sega, incluso los personajes de Nights nos acompañaban.

"would you be… the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damn?"

Incluso algunos de los villanos

"he said: will you… defeat them… your demonds, and all the non-believers…"

Todos vestidos de negro… haciendo sonar sus armas formando un rítmico sonido al compás de la marcha…

"the plans that they have made…"

Levantando en símbolo de union…

"because one day…"

En símbolo de guerra, que estarían dispuestos a luchar.

"I´ll leave you… a phantom to lead you in the summer… to join…"

Una inmensa bandera cuya letra cursiva y rasgada mencionaba:

"**the black parade"**

**-**lucharemos por nuestros amigos- gritó el desfile entero uniendo su voz para demostrar el poder de todos ellos -somos sinónimo de bondad ¡Estamos aquí para pelear!- anunciaron decididos, encarando al tirano.

Y en un grito de guerra la batalla en contra del mal comenzó, con armas, espadas y flechas el desfile negro se dispuso a atacar a las criaturas que amenazaban en contra del pueblo.

-¡¿CREEN QUE ESO ME DETENDRA?- gritó Fallen Star con una voz cada vez mas grave y poderosa -¡¿CREEN QUE NO TENGO MAS CON QUE LUCHAR?-

-¡lo sabemos!- gritó una voz misteriosa sobre las que todos en el pueblo voltearon. Era uno de los habitantes perdidos de la dimensión Death. Mephiles volteó con el corazón a mil.

Uno de los Dark.

Tails había traído de vuelta a todas las sombras que habitaban las tierras flotantes, las que habían sido devorados por aquel ser oscuro que los atacó.

-¡así que estamos aquí para pelear!- contestó otro.

Fallen Star sonrió con aquellos afilados dientes blancos y contestó malévolamente:

-pues que así sea… JIAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA- rió con fuerza mientras que su aura se extendía hacia la luna y la teñía de color gris haciendo que el rojo se difuminara entre las nubes y fueran estas las que hicieran caer muchos otros tipos de monstruos, más fuertes y letales que los simples peones que destruían las edificaciones.

-esto… ya lo he visto antes…- contestó Shadow viendo caer serpientes voladoras y ojos con garras.

-black doom… este tipo está aliado con black doom…- comprendió.

Mientras los conformantes de Sega y toda la raza de Darks continuaban con la guerra entre dimensiones Shadow tomó a Sonic y a mí de la mano y nos llevó a un lugar donde no hubiera tanto ruido.

-tenemos que encontrar las Chaos Emeralds-

-¡¿qué? ¡¿para qué?- contestó Sonic.

-Black Doom está involucrado en esto, y con la fuerza de las esmeraldas tú, yo y Silver podremos detenerlos a Fallen y a él- Sonic y yo asentimos.

-yo tengo una- el erizo azul levanto la esmeralda amarilla.

-creo que Eggman tiene las otras 6 esmeraldas restantes- le dije.

-tenemos que volver a Mobius-

Hablamos con Tails que se le veía bastante animado destruyendo criaturas (el pobre estaba cansado de ser solo el cerebrito XD) y nos envió a nuestra dimensión, pero no sin antes una advertencia:

-solo tienen media hora para volver aquí, este caos le está causando daños graves a mi máquina y temo que si no se apresuran quedaremos aquí atrapados, así que por favor, apresúrense-

-así será, Tails- contestó Sonic.

-volveremos lo más pronto posible- contesté.

Sonic se adelantó a la guarida "secreta" de Eggman mientras que Shadow me llevaba en su espalda. En cuanto llegamos Shadow pateó la puerta metálica y ordenó hablar con Eggman.

-¡eh tú, yema cruda! ¡ábreme la puerta o la derribaré por ti!-

-¿porqué habría de dejarlos entrar? Jojojo- respondió por el intercomunicador que había pegado cerca de una cámara de vigilancia.

-ggrrrr- Shadow se irritó y golpeó con el puño la cámara asustando a Eggman el cual chilló como una niña.

-vale vale, cálmate... hombre por dios…- el hombre-huevo cedió y abrió las puertas dejándonos pasar.

-¡A45DS!- llamó a uno de sus robots, luego procedió a atendernos –ahora díganme ¿qué les tiene tan rabiosos?-

-dános las esmeraldas- le ordené.

-hum… me temo que eso no podrá ser- se rehusó con simpleza sentándose en su silla diseñada perfectamente para culos redondos como el de él.

-¿llamó usted señor?- apareció el robot que había llamado.

-sí, em, lleva a reparar la máquina de vigilancia de la entrada y pon un guardia mecánico en su lugar. Lamentablemente _alguien_ se la ha cargado sin necesidad- señaló a Shadow con la mirada el cual solo se sacudía el polvo de los nudillos de sus guantes.

-sí señor, ya mismo- corrió a hacer su trabajo.

-¿en qué estábamos? Ah sí, les decía que no jejeje-

-¡mira Eggman!- se abalanzó Shadow sujetándolo firmemente de los bigotes -¡no me importa para qué las estas usando en este momento pero nosotros las necesitamos para algo mas importante que solo hacer maquinitas tontas que nunca funcionan! ¡y te juro que no quieres saber que haré contigo si vuelves a decir que no una vez más! Ya sé, te daré una pequeña pista ¡te daré un puñetazo tan fuerte que no solo destruirá todo tu cráneo, también morirás de hemorragias, desangramiento y disfunciones neurocerebrales! ¡¿HAS ENTENDIDO MALDITO ENFERMO SEXUAL?-

-s-s-sí, y-yo creo que sí- asintió rápidamente aterrorizado.

-bien- lo soltó con fuerza haciendo pegar la cabeza de la pared dándose un buen golpe –no hay nada más que dejar en claro- sonrió complacido mientras Eggman nos entregaba todas las esmeraldas que faltaban.

-¡Shadow! ¡Sonic!- agité desesperada sus hombros.

-¿qué?- respondieron ambos.

-¡el portal se cierra!- les señalé el aro de luz a lo lejos en Green Hills (sí, desde ahí se veía)

Me monté sobre Shadow y junto con Sonic corrimos lo mas rápido posible pero…

-¡arg! ¡Maldita sea!- se lamentó Shadow golpeando la grama.

El portal se había cerrado.

-¡vengan! ¡Apresúrense!- nos llamó Eggman desde su guarida. Extrañados fuimos a ver que quería.

-entren allí, pueden usar mi teletransportador interdimensional- lo miré sorprendida de su amabilidad.

-oigan, en cuanto más rápido terminen de usar las esmeraldas más rápido podrán traérmelas de vuelta ¿no?- se rió mientras entrábamos a la máquina.

-ya quisieras, huevón- le saqué la lengua en cuanto cerró la puerta.

#chiu# llegamos a la dimensión Black y lo primero que notamos era que todos… habían sido derrotados, Fallen Star seguía flotando pero esta vez estaba junto a alguien, Black Doom.

Con un conjuro misterioso ellos controlaban la mente de los aldeanos que actuaban como zombies.

Tratando de que no nos oyeran ni nos vieran las criaturas que caminaban y volaban tranquilamente de un lado a otro. Nos acercamos a Silver y lo despertamos, por suerte pudo reaccionar y levantarse.

-¡¿qué sucedió? ¡¿Perdimos?-

-ssssht- le tapé la boca.

-no hagas ruido, tenemos que llegar al altar y usar estas esmeraldas para acabar con Black Doom- susurró Sonic.

-Amy, quédate aquí, no queremos que te suceda nada- me dijo el erizo azul que automáticamente recibió una mirada celosa de Shadow.

-¡oye no es momento para ponerte con eso! ¿no crees?- le reclamó Sonic.

-mira si me da la gana te asesino justo aho-

-¡chicos! No es momento ¡apresúrense!- les ordené.

Me alejé mientras ellos formaban un círculo concentrándose en la energía de las Chaos Emeralds y tomaban su forma super. Por desgracia sus cuerpos cargados de poder irradiaban tanto brillo que, aunque estaban escondidos, a los monstruos ahora les era fácil encontrarlos.

Muchos de ellos se dispusieron a atacarlos pero Sonic, Shadow y Silver volaron sobre ellos acercándose hacia el ojo del huracán negro en el que estaban envueltos Fallen y Black Doom.

-(¡tengo que hacer algo! Las criaturas los están persiguiendo, y son demasiados, los derribarán sin problema ¡tengo que ayudarlos!)- pensé al ver cómo chocaban con las criaturas que volaban hacia ellos en intento por hacerse paso entre la niebla de enemigos.

-¡OIGAAAAN! ¡USTEDES! ¡MONSTRUOS!- grité en intento de llamar su atención. Muchos de ellos notaron mi presencia y me tomaron como objetivo.

-(¡no! Amy ¡¿qué haces?)- pensó Shadow preocupado mirando hacia atrás.

-¡Amy! ¡Tenemos que ayudarla! ¡La asesinarán!- les gritó Shadow a Sonic y Silver.

-¡entonces tenemos que apresurarnos!- le dijo Sonic.

-¡no! ¡Tengo que ir a salvarla!- pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Silver usó su telequinesis para detener el cuerpo de Shadow y evitar que se fuera.

-lo lamento Shadow, necesitamos tu ayuda, no te dejaremos ir- le dijo Silver. Black Doom y Fallen usaron su magia contra ellos intentando destruirlos.

-AAAH- grité al sentir millones de garras y dientes que rasgaban mi ropa y mi piel.

-¡Amy! ¡Ella me necesita!- gritó Shadow adolorido.

Eso incrementó su furia y frustración y con ello su poder hiriendo de gravedad a Black Doom. De la boca de Shadow de pronto salieron palabras que ni el conocía, al parecer en otro idioma pero salían involuntariamente, como una especie de conjuro que volvía errático a Fallen Star.

-¡ese és! ¡el conjuro que devuelve la estrella a la luna!- exclamó Sonic alentando a su compañero.

-¡KYAAAAAHHH! ¡AYUDAAAAA!- grité al sentir las puas alargadas de las criaturas atravesando mi estómago.

-gg.. mm… A-amy…-

-¡los gritos de Amy lo desconcentran!- exclamó Silver.

-tienes que seguir, ella está bien, solo… ¡continua!- gritó Sonic.

-¡!RRRAAAAHHH NNNOOOOOOOOOO!- los chillidos desgarradores pertenecían ahora a Fallen Star que estaba siendo absorbido por la luna sangrienta y aquello provocaba una luz cósmica cegadora en el que solo entraban los gritos de Shadow llamando a su amada siendo acuchillada.

-¡AMYYYYYY!- y luego….

Silencio.

-a-amy… amy…- Shadow seguía susurrando su nombre. Cuando abrió los ojos se sintió mareado, adolorido. Levantó la cabeza del suelo y miró a su alrededor, los guerreros caídos estaban volviendo a la vida.

Amigos…

Enemigos…

Estaban levantándose, la guerra había acabado y el cielo estaba pintado con un hermoso y vívido color azul del que caían cenizas blancas como la nieve en la tierra nuevamente en paz.

-¡Amy!- entre toda la gente Shadow buscó a la eriza rosa. Consiguió encontrarla, tirada en el suelo, aún inconsciente pero al menos ya no estaba herido.

-¡Amy! ¡Amy, contesta!- se arrodilló a su lado y tomo su cabeza entre sus brazos.

-S-Shadow…-

-sí, aquí estoy- contestó preocupado.

-salvaste a este pueblo…- sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡estas bien!- el erizo de frío corazón se alegró y sin dudarlo la acercó a él besándola, dándole fin a esta historia.

Y ahora pensando… sobre todo lo ocurrido… sobre todo lo perdido… todo lo recuperado… tantos momentos y... Todos ellos… habían estado ahí para nosotros, para apoyarnos... nuestros amigos… nuestra familia, incluso los que han pasado a mejor vida… jamás nos abandonaron… siempre esperando… pacientemente… una pequeña ayuda que los impulsara y sacara lo mejor de ellos…

Tengo suerte… de tenerlos a todos.


	14. epílogo

**Bien, ya tenía pensado escribir esto, un extra en donde nos enfocamos en la vida de todos de ahora en adelante. Disfruten lo último de Black Roses :3**

Epílogo

Hola a todos, sí, soy yo Amy.

De seguro que estarán preguntándose que ha sucedido con Mephiles ¿verdad? Si recuerdan hace muchos años una criatura maligna había destruido su aldea y con ella todos sus habitantes.

Pues verán, ahora está muy feliz.

-Mephiles… hijo… ¿eres tú?- la llamó una señora entre la multitud, lo miraba fijamente con los ojos grises rebosantes en lagrimas.

La sombra volteó confundido ¿acaso era ella..? ¿Esa voz era la que creía que era?

-¿madre?...- la buscó con la mirada, su corazón latía fuerte. Cuando ambos ojos se cruzaron la reacción siguiente fue tan mutua… abrazarse.

-madre, madre te extrañé- lloriqueó en su pecho.

-Mephiles…- lo alejó suavemente por los hombros para poder verlo a la cara –aunque no estuvimos juntos por estos largos años… nunca dejé de estar a tu lado- Mephiles pestañeó intentando secar las lágrimas. No entendía a qué se refería.

-el cuerpo vaga por la tierra, el alma es el que flota, vuela y como un ángel… donde quiera que estés estoy yo…-

-pero… nunca pude abrazarte…- su madre sonrió.

-ahora puedes- sus mejillas se inundaron en lágrimas abrazándolo con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarle ir nunca.

-(madre… madre… contigo… de nuevo.. soy feliz…)- lloró y la abrazó, acariciando su sedoso cabello platinado. Detrás de ella divisó una figura… masculina, que lo miraba con orgullo y una gran sonrisa. Lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos… su padre… por fin, luego de tantos años de espera volverían a ser lo que eran al comienzo.

Una familia.

Con esto concluimos el final feliz de Mephiles, con la ayuda de Tails volvió a su dimensión y como no, también encontró el amor.

En la dimensión Black el ritual ya no está previsto que volvería pues Tails nos explico una cosa interesante que descubrió en sus numerosos (luego de aquella aventura) viajes interdimensionales que la historia se había estado repitiendo por años y años.

Shadow era enviado a la dimensión, Fallen Star lo encontraba y lo usaba de señuelo, el problema era que esta, a diferencia de las demás veces, terminaron sacrificando al verdadero Fallen y por eso la estrella ahora está en el cielo y no planea alejarse de su madre, la luna sangrienta.

Quisiera volver allí a ver que tal le va a Chispa que decidió quedarse con su amigo Horn, pero lamentablemente la máquina se destruyó tiempo después pero mas le vale a Tails repararla pronto, le prometí a Mephiles que volveríamos a vernos algún día.

-¿oye has conseguido olvidar recuerdos de Fallen?- le pregunté al erizo negro que se encontraba sentado en la barra del café (sí, fuimos recontratados, preferimos quedarnos allí, casi no tenemos que hacer nada e igual nos pagan)

-sí, pero aun tengo unos embarrados en el cerebro. Agg muchos de ellos bastante asquerosos- dijo arañándose la cabeza como queriéndose sacar los recuerdos ajenos.

-jaja por lo menos dejaste de ser amable y caballero como lo era Fallen Star- me burlé sin dejar de mirar mi revista.

Shadow sacó la lengua.

Me incorporé subiendo los pies en la mesa.

-mira que puedo mordértela si quiero ¿eh?-

-¡haré que te muerdas la tuya tu misma si no bajas los pies de la mesa!- me regañó la señorita saliendo de repente de su oficina para luego volverse a meter.

-jejeje toma- se burló Shadow volviendo a sacar la lengua, rápidamente me moví hacia él para lamer su lengua, acto seguido: se sonrojó.

-¡¿q-que te pasa?- se alejó avergonzado fingiendo enojo.

-jajaja bienvenido Shadow- me reí abrazándolo, luego miré hacia la ventana cubierta de nieve y copos.

¿Qué me regalará Shadow para navidad?


End file.
